The New Mikaelson Family
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: After 5x11 Caroline and Klaus start to date but with travelers trying to take over over your town and Hayley pregnant plus living different states how can they find time to be together
1. A confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals**

**I dedicate this chapter to red-as-a-rose12335 for believing in me that I could do this**

**Thank you to my fabulous beta glitterkkay**

Klaus and Caroline lay cuddling on the forest floor after numerous rounds of hot hybrid sex. "That was amazing."

Caroline gasps out of breath. "Yeah it was."

Klaus agrees, also out of breath. "I wish we could just stay here."

Caroline says a little sad. "Me too but we have responsibilities and lives we have to get back to."

"At least now maybe since you admitted your feelings for me you can consider my offer to show you the world." Klaus offers, trying to cheer Caroline up.

"Not now but soon. How about this I will come visit you at the end of every month in New Orleans." Caroline replies, trying not to show that she's sad he's leaving so soon.

"That sounds wonderful love, but I have something to tell you about New Orleans." Klaus knows if Caroline comes to New Orleans she's going to find out about Hayley and the baby. He knows he has to tell her but he doesn't want her to hate him.

Caroline stands up to get dressed and Klaus follows in suit. Caroline picks up her ruffle hem cami. "You ripped my shirt. This was brand new I just bought it and now I have nothing to wear." Caroline complains.

Klaus reaches down and picks up his black Henley from the ground. "You ripped my shirt too, and my favorite one at that. Now we're even. "

He laughs. Caroline slips on the torn shirt anyways and zips the jacket up around her. Maybe no one will notice. While Caroline is putting on her black boots, she gets back to the subject. "Now what was it you were going to tell me about New Orleans."

Klaus takes a deep breath and reassures himself that he can do this. "Do you remember Hayley."

Caroline, a little shocked replies, "Yes, I remember the wereslut. Why?"

Klaus takes another deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Well before we left for New Orleans, Hayley and I had sex."

Caroline's face immediately turns red with anger as she answers him. "WHAT you had sex with the wereslut while you were flirting with me."

"It didn't mean anything, we were both drunk." Klaus says, trying to calm Caroline down.

"That doesn't make it any better." She hisses.

"There's more." Klaus continues.

"Hayley is pregnant." Klaus says, his voice filled with dread.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! VAMPIRES CAN'T HAVE BABIES! THIS ISN'T TWILIGHT!"

Klaus stays calm, knowing what Twilight is as Rebekah made him watch it. "Apparently it is because Hayley is pregnant with my daughter."

Caroline tries to stay calm but brutally fails. "I can't believe you! First you say you fancy me, that you'll be my last love however long it takes, but you tell me your having a baby with that wereslut! All this after you finally get me to admit that I love you."

Klaus desperately tries to calm Caroline down. "Caroline, Caroline, love, listen to me."

Caroline tries to contain her anger. "What are you going to tell me now? That you never really cared for me at all and that this was just a game to pass time."

Klaus flinches at the insult. "Love, my feelings for you haven't changed since I first met you. I do fancy you. I do intend to be your last love, there are just complications now."

Caroline doesn't want to listen, she just wants to go home. Her emotions are on a rampage and she wants to just cry. "I have one question." Caroline asks.

"What is it?" Klaus asks, willing to answer any question she may have.

"Why her? Why impregnate the wereslut out of all the other girls in the world?" Klaus is left breathless by the question.

This is not what he expected. "I didn't know I could get anyone pregnant, much less her. If the possibility would have even jumped in my mind I wouldn't have slept with her. I dreaded telling you all this because I didn't want you to hate me but I knew if you came to New Orleans you would find out. I want you to know I don't have any feelings for Hayley at all. I think Elijah does, but I don't. Your all I think about Caroline. If I could choose the mother of my child it would be you."

Caroline doesn't know what to say as she is overwhelmed by emotions. Anger is the one that emerges. "Wow that is so considerate of you. Giving me the honor of your word. I want to be mad at you, but I was very loosely with Tyler too so I can't say much more." She tells Klaus fighting to keep her voice even.

"Meaning?" Klaus asks slightly confused.

"Meaning me and Tyler were friends with benefits. We never dated."

"Ok so where does that leave us." Caroline shakes her head, wishing to go back to when they were silently cuddling.

"I don't know. I need time to sort everything out. Give me two days to figure it out and I'll give you an answer about us."

Klaus knows she needs time and decides to give it to her. "Of course love. Walk you back to the boarding house?"

Caroline smiles and takes his hand. The walk back to the boarding house is quiet. Klaus is sad about leaving.

Arriving at the boarding house door, Caroline turns and gives Klaus a hug. "Goodbye."

He says softly, planting a kiss on her smooth cheek, sadness in his eyes.

"Goodbye Klaus. I'll text you in two days with my answer."


	2. A friends plan

**Dislcaimer I don't own tvd or any of the character **

Caroline comes through the door of the boarding house looking flustered and just wearing her jacket and jeans while zipping her jacket up more. Matt was sitting on a couch opposite Bonnie and Jeremy. "Hey, where have you been?" Matt questions.

Caroline looks up from zipping her coat " I got lost looking for you" Caroline lies.

Bonnie looks at Caroline and questions "That is not same outfit you left to go looking for Matt in."

Caroline thinks fast "I got dirt on my shirt when i was looking for Matt so I changed my shirt. I'm going to go see Katherine say my goodbyes"

Bonnie and Matt both look at each other then just think it's Caroline being Caroline.

Caroline walks in to Katherine's room upstairs and sees Katherine laying in the bed and Damon mocking her. Caroline asks Damon "Can I have a moment alone with Katherine"

Damon turns to looks at Caroline"You sure Blondie?"

Caroline lets out a breath "Yes I'll be okay just don't tell Elena I'm here or she will freak that I'm alone with Katherine"

Damon gets off the bed and walks to the door but before he leaves he turns around and says "Whatever Blondie"

Then sing songs the rest "Have fun" then leaves and closes the door behind him.

Katherine sits up on the bed a little "Hey Caro you look different"

Caroline blushes a little and sits on the end of the bed. "Hey Kat I do, different how? I wish I could help you feel better. I don't want you to die we have had a strange relationship from killing me to me trying to kill you to becoming friends."

Katherine looks at her intensely "There's a glow about you and your happy and there is a way you can help me"

Caroline tells her "I'm always happy and tell me how can I help"

Katherine not letting it go tells her "This is different happiness... "

Nadia comes through the door and sees Caroline and Katherine talking. Caroline sees Nadia "Nadia" and gets up and hugs her Nadia hugs and replies back "Caro". She sniffs the air while hugging and asks "Why do you smell like werewolf"

Katherine looks intrigued. "OMG that explains it" Katherine exclaims.

Caroline and Nadia both ask "Explains what?"

Katherine begins to explain "Caroline had sex with a werewolf but I know she only knows two werewolves one is in New Orleans and other is in the Appalachians. And because you broke up with Tyler thank goodness I never liked him. It has to be Klaus but why today? Oh my god Damon called Klaus to tell him I was dying and Klaus wanted to brag that I'm dying but saw you first."

Caroline and Nadia are just staring at Katherine "What?"

Caroline is the first to speak "How did you come to that conclusion, that's not important right now just tell me how we can help Katherine I don't know how long we have till are going to be interrupted"

Katherine still not letting it go "So your not denying it"

Caroline annoyed "Katherine"

Nadia didn't know Klaus and Caroline had a relationship. She said finally speaking. "Ok guys I have questions for you Caro but you can answer them later and I have the solution to this problem Katherine has to travel herself in to another body"

Caroline is confused "What do you mean?"

Nadia explains to both Katherine and Caroline "Katherine's family had traveler magic with them when Katherine became a vampire she lost that magic now that she's human its back she is going to travel herself into my body"

Katherine with shock in her voice says "I couldn't travel myself in to your body Nadia, also I don't know how"

Nadia tells Katherine "It's the only you won't die. Also I know the spell."

Katherine tells her with a smirk "There is another way"

Caroline not knowing what is going on asks Katherine "What way Kat you're scaring me"

Katherine reassures Caroline by saying "Don't worry I will travel my self into Elena's body then when we find a way to make me vampire again we can take me out of Elena's body and put me back in my body."

Caroline still a little iffy on the plan says "I don't know if this going to work Kat."

Katherine can see Caroline not sure about this and she needs her so she says "Caro, trust me I'm Katherine Pierce I survive"

Caroline laughs and tells her "Okay I trust you. When you're done come over to my house I need to talk to you"

Katherine raises her eyebrows "Does this have anything to do with Klaus"

Caroline says kind of guiltily "Maybe just come over"

Katherine laughs and teases Caroline "I can't wait to hear all the details of your sordid affair with Klaus. I'll be there. You're the first friend I've had in 500 years"

Caroline looks embarrassed "OH MY GOD Kat just shut up and travel bodies"

Katherine laughs and says " Relax Caro I'm just teasing"

Caroline says as she's leaving "I know bye"

Katherine and Nadia both say "Bye"

Nadia is teaching Katherine the spell. "Repeat after me"

"Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza"

Katherine repeats it back. "Jaryakat a zen. Daryeet acza"

Nadia corrects her by saying " a zem not a zen"

Katherine now getting a little snippy "I'm sorry I don't speak traveler."

Nadia tries again "Just repeat it back to me." "Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza." " Happy scary vampire daughter." Katherine says.

Nadia asks "When are you doing the spell."

Katherine answers "As soon as possible but we need Elena to come in her so I can do it"

Nadia says standing "Leave that to me and when you're done call me I will be at Caro's."

Nadia gets downstairs and goes directly over to Elena and tells her that "Katherine wants to see you"

everyone looks at Nadia and asks " Why"

Nadia lies and tells them "I don't know she just said when I was leaving ask Elena to come here"

Damon responds by saying "Why can't this bitch die already"

Elena and Stefan say "Damon."

He just takes a drink of his bourbon. Nadia turns to leave when Stefan asks "You're not staying?"

Nadia turns around and says "I've said my goodbyes".

Then she leaves Elena opens up the door to Katherine's room and says " You wanted to see me"

Katherine on the bed says "Ya come here."

Elena sits on the bed and with the last strength Katherine has grabs Elena's head and brings it to her head and before Elena can even comprehend what is going on Katherine says "Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza."

Katherine in Elena's picks up her body and throws it out the window. She looks in the mirror and calls Nadia and tells her and Caroline "It's done."


	3. Caroline and Nadia

**Thank you everyone who favorited and reviewed this story it means a lot to me**

**i don't own the vampire diaries or love don't die **

**thank you to my fabulous beta VampireKaira**

**Happy Forth of July **

Caroline had just walked in to her house and yells "Mom are you home?" No answer.

Caroline thinks it's good because her mom would not like to think that the person who killed her daughter is going to come over to her house. She decides to take a shower and wash the dirt off her back. She wasn't surprised that only Nadia noticed she smelled like werewolf. She only talked with Matt and Bonnie who are human and Damon who was too distracted by waiting for Katherine to die to smell werewolf even when she passed him on his way out.

Caroline gets out of the shower and puts on her H&amp;M medium white robe, dries her hair, then exits her ensuitebathroom and heads in to her room to get in her pajamas. First she puts her pink iPhone 5c on her iPhone speaker playing 'Love don't die' by the Frey on her hemnes white two drawer nightstand. Then she goes to her hemnes white eight drawer dresser and opened the top drawer and picked a black Victoria Secret panties and a matching black bra. Then, she went to the next drawer and picked out a pink with black leopard print shorts to sleep in and a black Victoria secret tank top. After that, she went over to her closet and got a grey off the shoulder sweater to put on over her tank top.

Caroline then grabbed her phone and decided to eat as she was hungry while she waited for Katherine. She went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. She was pouring it in a glass when the door bell rang. Caroline went to answer it. Nadia was at the door. Caroline made her way back to the kitchen "Do you want some blood? I just poured myself a glass."

Nadia followed Caroline to the kitchen "Ya I'll have a glass thanks"

Caroline went over to the fridge and grabbed another bag and poured it in to a glass and handed it to Nadia "Here".

They went to sit on the couch and Nadia started "So while we wait for Katherine to call and say it's done I have questions for you Caroline"

"Shoot"

"First question what exactly is your relationship with Klaus?" Nadia asked.

"Klaus and I have a complicated relationship we have feelings for each other but he has a life in New Orleans and I have one here but besides having feelings for each other we are also close friends and I know that if I was ever in danger or needed him he would come just like he knows I would do the same for him." Caroline answers and takes a drink out of her glass.

Nadia was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that the man her mom has been running from for 500 hundred years has feelings for her and her moms new best friend " Wow what's stopping you from being with him right now like you said you both have feelings for each other so why aren't you together?"

Caroline takes a breath "Honestly I'm scared I know I'm a vampire and I'm not supposed to be scared of anything but Klaus once told me we are the same and in that moment I didn't think anything of it but after thinking about it we are like he said. I like being ageless, fearless and powerful but inside I'm still a 17 year old girl. I'm scared because what if me and Klaus start to date and then in a couple centuries we grow apart or he fancies another girl. I have had too much heartbreak in my life I don't think I could have my last love break my heart"

Nadia takes a drink of her blood "Again wow two things one so your scared he's going to break your heart?"

Caroline replies "Yea and what's the other thing?"

Nadia asks "Why did you say last love"

Caroline begins to explain her graduation"When I graduated from high school and the night Katherine turned human I'm guessing the two things happened at the same time. Anyway when I graduated I invited Klaus then 12 witches I killed came back and we're trying to kill me, Stefan and Elena when Klaus killed the head witch later that night when I was putting my graduation robe on one of the chairs on the football field Klaus found me and gave me his graduation gift for me he told me he thought about a ticket to New Orleans but he knew my answer so he told me Tyler was able to come back. Then he told me he may be your first love but I intend to be your last love then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and we walked away from the football field with our arms connected."

Nadia is speechless. When she finally figures out what to say she says "You and Klaus really do care about each other. Klaus flew all the way from New Orleans to Mystic Falls to see a high school graduation? Dare I say it but that's love."

Caroline explained "He knew it was important to me just like with prom when Elena stole my dress I went over to Klaus'mansion and told him my problem and he listened and laughed at me but he gave me one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. Also when Klaus was trapped in the Gilbert living room after Elena and Jeremy murdered his brother and he was mad"

"Tyler was being his usual douche self and pushed Klaus a little to far so Klaus picked up a lamp and shoved it in to my stomach and bit me as I was standing the closest to him. When we were alone in the house we talked. I was close to death and I told him that I knew he was in love with me and he never denied it then as I was taking my last few breaths I heard him calling my name but it was different he was scared of losing me and on my last breath he gave me his blood and I lived. Every time Klaus has given me blood as I'm drinking from his wrist he runs his fingers in my hair I think it helps him calm down but I don't know. "

Nadia didn't know what to say after that. After a couple minutes of thinking everything over Nadia finally said "I have only met Rebekah but she didn't say anything about her family but from what I have heard about Klaus is that he is a psycho mass murder with no feeling that kills everything and anything in his way. But just sitting here talking to you about it I can tell you can look past all that and see him for what he is. Just a man. Just like you can look past me and Katherine and see we're just 2 women who needed each other and weren't there for each other. Also I have never heard anyone describe him like you did."

Caroline asks her " How did you meet Rebekah.I'm the eternal optimist. He sees the dark in me and I the light in him. He even saved me over Rebekah She doesn't like me very much."

Nadia tells her "Over the summer I met Rebekah and Matt when they were traveling the world. Why does Rebekah not like you very much?"

Caroline answers "When Klaus undaggered Rebekah and brought her back to Mystic Falls she learned that: 1 Stefan doesn't like her anymore, 2 there was a new blonde in Stefan's life me and 3 I had friends and a boyfriend and everything she wanted. But what she didn't know was my so called boyfriend wasn't even my boyfriend he just a friend and we had sex but we never went on dates. I went on a date with Klaus and we were not even dating."

Nadia is surprised and asks "When did you go on a date with Klaus?"

Caroline then replies "Last year he was my date for the Miss Mystic Pageant. Tyler thought I was distracting him so he wouldn't suspect the latest 'lets kill Klaus' plan and and shot hateful glares at us all day but I wasn't trying to distract him from the new 'let's kill Klaus' plan. I thought all there plans were stupid because they always fail and they keep forgetting that if Klaus dies we die too because we're part of his bloodline. He made me smile and made sure I was okay and we just talked and laughter and drank champagne. That really is our thing he told me something he's never told anyone before and he was a real gentleman."

Nadia was stunned that someone was talking about the Klaus Mikaelson and saying she thinks he was a real gentleman and he made me smile and laugh. "Caro I think you should be with him, listening to you talk about him it sounds like him."

Before Caroline can respond Nadia's phone goes off Nadia picks it up and puts it on speaker and they hear Katherine say "It's done."


	4. Where to hide the body

**Thank you everyone who favourited followed and reviewed this story**

**if you have any questions or comments message me or review **

**disclaimer I don't own the vampire diaries if i did Caroline would be in Nola helping Klaus take care of Hope and Kol would be alive and with Davina and Katherine would be alive and with Elijah**

**thank you to my fabulous beta VampireKaira**

Back at the Salvatore house. Katherine comes down the stairs in Elena's body and tells everyone "Katherine died"

Bonnie looks over at her "She didn't pass through me yet."

Katherine told her "I don't know then but I'm going over to Caroline's I'm going to try to fix things between us." Katherine leaves.

She goes over to the bushes and picks up her body and speeds to Caroline's house. She gets there and walks in and puts her body on the floor while going to the kitchen to get something to drink. She says to Caroline and Nadia "What are we talking about? We need to find a place to keep my body"

Nadia and Caroline laugh and Caroline says "It's never boring with you guys as friends. Are you guys staying over tonight?"

Katherine comes back in the living room and sits on one of the chairs across from Caroline and Nadia. Katherine tells her " We're three fabulous vampires with escaping death (points to herself) and have original hybrids chasing after them (points to Caroline) and never gives up searching for what she wants (points to Nadia) so why would life be boring? And yes we're staying but we need to hide my body so nobody finds it"

Caroline answers "And where do you suppose we hide your body? In my closet? My mom's the sheriff she would find it completely weird and creepy if she went in my room and there was a unconscious body that looks exactly like Elena on the floor or in my closet"

Katherine thinks for a minute and then asks "Do you have an attic or basement that your mom doesn't go in?"

Caroline thinks then smiles "I have an idea."

Both Nadia and Katherine look at her and say at the same time "What?"

Caroline says "Where is the last place anyone would look for your body?"

Both Nadia and Katherine think.

Katherine says "The tomb"

"No that's where Damon would put you but I was thinking something completely different. Like the Mikaelson mansion. No one would think of looking for you there because no one wants to go there because everyone hates that house and the former residents and you hate the originals more than anyone so no one would think your body is in the empty house of your enemies." Caroline tells them.

Katherine smiles "I knew there was a reason I chose to turn you."

Nadia turns to Caroline "Katherine turned you?"

Caroline said "Yea I was in a car crash and in the hospital Damon gave me blood to heal me but later that night Katherine came in to my room. I thought she was Elena but then she smothered me with a pillow. I woke up and was scared and confused and hungry and alone."

Nadia turns to Katherine "Katherine why did you leave her?"

Katherine answers her "I came back. She was my puppet for a little while but seriously Caro I chose you for a reason"

Caroline's curious "What reason?"

Katherine begins to explain "I choose you because I saw you had potential and I could see that you were destined for more than Elena and Bonnie's blonde sidekick. And you said I left you alone, I knew Stefan would take care of you and even when you couldn't see me I was there. Who do you think was Elijah's date at the Mikaelson ball?"

Caroline was shocked that Katherine actually cared about her all along. Caroline was in shock. "That was you? That women looked nothing like you. How?"

Katherine explained "I was coming to check on Stefan and Damon when I heard that you got bit by a werewolf. I decided to check in on you first to make sure you weren't dead yet and I was going to pretend to be Elena to get in here. I doubted Klaus was going to give you his blood but when I was getting closer to your house I saw Klaus coming up the sidewalk and I hid behind a bush and watched him come in the house. I knew he would go to your room so I went to the window and listened and every now and then I would look in the window and what I saw amazed me. You were laying on the bed and Klaus was being nice and then I heard him telling you there's a whole world out there for you and that you could have a thousand more birthdays and then he lifted you up and you drinking from his wrist and he was stroking your hair. And I knew from that moment that I would have to keep tabs on you."

Katherine paused for a moment before continuing. "So when Elijah was undaggered he called me to tell me that he was undaggered and would like to meet up. When all the originals were undaggered and were having that ball Elijah texted me and asked if I wanted to be his date but I would need to look different so Klaus or any of his siblings didn't try to kill me. I knew a witch and she put a spell on me so that I looked and sounded different and when I showed up at the ball I found Elijah and told him it was me and I looked for you because I knew Klaus invited you because Elijah told me he saw Klaus leave the mansion earlier that day and followed him here and saw that he left a big box on your front door and ring the doorbell and then flashed away. So when you showed up I was talking with Elijah and I saw you and I watched both you and Klaus and I saw the look on Klaus face when you showed up and you looked beautiful and I loved the bracelet. I wanted to steal it from you!" Caroline laughed at that part.

Katherine continued "When we were all waltzing I kept an eye on you guys and talked to Elijah. I was looking at you guys a little too much that Elijah asked me what I was looking at and I whispered in his ear that I was watching you because I made you a vampire and I was worried Klaus was going to hurt you. Elijah looked at you guys too and said I don't think so. When I looked at you guys I could see it you had only known each other for a couple of days but there was something there and it warmed my cold dead heart and then when you went outside and Klaus followed you, I was again behind a bush worried and I heard something I didn't think I would ever hear from Klaus Mikaelson him telling you that he fancied you after that I would come back to check on you, Stefan and Damon but mostly you because of your relationship with Klaus."

Caroline was in tears when Katherine finished Caroline stood up and hugged Katherine and told her "Thank you so much for turning me and giving me this life and for watching out for me even when I didn't know you were."

Katherine hugged Caroline back and told her "You didn't throw me out or give me to Silas when I was human and you're helping me now when I'm not even in my body and when we put me back in my body I will let you kill me when I have vampire blood in me of course."

Caroline laughed "Okay now let's go hide your body and I think I have a phone call to make to a certain hybrid but first let's hide the body. "


	5. Breaking and entering and decisions

**Thank you ink you everyone who has followed favourited and reviewed this story it means a lot to me. If you have any questions you can message me or review.**

**Dislcaimer: I dont own the vampire diaries or any of the furniture**

**thank you to my beta vampirekaira**

Caroline, Katherine, Nadia and Katherine's body arrive at the Mikaelson mansion where Caroline tries the front door and it's locked "wait here."

She vamps around the back of the house and it's locked too goes back to the front of the house and now Caroline and Nadia are trying the windows and Caroline finds one of the living room windows and calls Nadia and Katherine. "Who's going in first?"

Katherine says "Me its my body"

Katherine climbs in the window and Caroline and Nadia pick up Katherine's body and push it through the window to Katherine and climb in after her.

Nadia asks "So where do we put you?"

Katherine smiles "Elijah's room of course"

Nadia and Caroline laugh "Of course" at the same time.

They pick up the body; Katherine has the head, Caroline has the body and Nadia has the feet.

Caroline asks Katherine "If she knows where Elijah's room is?"

Katherine answers her "Of course. My enemy builds a house that has my on again off again lover living in it I know every inch of this house"

Caroline says "Ok but before we leave there is one room I need to go in to make sure I'm making the right decision with this phone call"

Katherine can't help but tease "Want me to tell you where Klaus' bedroom is?"

Caroline looks at Katherine "No his studio I want to see if he left any of his paintings. He is an amazing artist he showed me the night of the ball and he drew me a horse. I still have everything he gave me, except the bracelet."

Caroline says the last part sad.

Nadia asks "Why don't you have the bracelet anymore?"

Caroline tells her "I threw it at him the night of the ball and told him he can't buy people off."

Caroline suggests "When we get back to my house I can show you the other gifts there beautiful."

Katherine stopping " Here we are"

Katherine pushes open the door and they walk in to a normal size bedroom with a bed in the middle and a desk off to the side and a dresser in front of one of the walls. Katherine points "Let's put me on the bed"

They lay Katherine's body on the bed and Katherine being Katherine begins go through Elijah's drawers. Caroline sees this "Katherine stop going through Elijah's drawers"

Katherine turns around " They are empty anyway."

They leave and Caroline is leading the way this time and heads to Klaus' art studio when they get there they see empty easels and tables and pencils but no drawings.

Caroline tells them "Spread out and see if he left any drawings"

After 5 minutes of searching Katherine speaks "Caro nothing's here."

Caroline sad "I know that means he took everything with him and isn't returning"

Caroline goes and sits on the couch in the corner of the room Nadia and Katherine follow and sit on each side of her " Guys I know that I just saw him..." Caroline pulls out her phone and looks at the time and it's after midnight. And continues speaking "...Yesterday but I miss him ever since he said goodbye at graduation I have missed him is that wrong of all the guys I could have fallen for it had to be the one that is a psychotic mass murder that daggers his siblings when they do something he doesn't like and has tried to kill us all"

Katherine feels for her friend "Caro, listen to me I know from experience you can't help who you fall for, I fell in love with both Stefan and Damon while I was still in love with Elijah. I think I will always love Elijah, so now you have a decision to make you can stay here and pout and moan that you miss Klaus if you choose to do this I don't care if I'm your friend I will kill you if I have to hear for the rest of my life how you miss Klaus or option two call him tell him you want to give you guys a chance"

She gets up "come on let's go back to your house you can show me and Nadia your Klaus gifts and we have to make up some excuses to why Elena doesn't want to be with Damon anymore because I don't want to pretend to be Damon's girlfriend."

Caroline and Nadia laugh and get up they leave through the window and close it after them.

When they get back to Caroline's house. Katherine goes to the liquor cabinet gets bourbon and vodka Nadia gets the glasses and Caroline gets the blood bags "Let's go to my room my mom will be back soon"

Katherine sits at the bottom of Caroline hemnes black and brown bed with her Victoria secret black and white polka dotted comforter and pink pillows while Nadia sits on a Kivik black chaise with throw pillows in the corner facing the bed. They each have a glass of vodka or bourbon mixed with blood. Caroline goes over to her closet and pulls out her two dresses and puts them on the bed one is a long blue Alberto maklali Cinderella dress and the other is a long ivory/nude Sherri hill dress. Then Caroline goes over to her nightstand opens the top drawer and pulls out a piece of parchment and on it is her in the blue dress standing next to a horse. Then she sits at the top of the bed in front of the pink pillows with the three things between her and Katherine.

Both Nadia and Katherine watch Caroline move around her room and when she sits they put their drinks down on the nightstand and desk and look at the stuff on the bed and are amazed that Klaus gave this stuff to Caroline. Nadia picks up the picture and Caroline tells her "When I got back from the ball that was laying on my bed"

Katherine picks up the ivory/nude dress and says "This is beautiful I do have to say Klaus is a sadistic mass murder but he has great fashion sense."

Caroline laughs and puts her drink on the nightstand "Yea the dress your holding Kat was my prom dress I went to Klaus and told him Elena stole my dress and after he was done laughing at my crisis I told him I want to look hot like Princess Grace of Monaco. "

Katherine looks at Caroline "Caro I knew Princess Grace of Monaco so why don't you go put this dress on and I will tell you if you look as hot as she did"

Caroline excited "Omg Kat you knew her I'll be right back"

Caroline takes the dress and vamp speeds to the bathroom and puts the dress on while Katherine is telling them "That she compelled her way in to the princess court and was her right hand women for a couple years then I left and went to Chicago where Klaus and Rebekah were leaving to check up on Stefan."

Caroline comes out and both girls look at her and Katherine looks at her " You got your wish your hotter than Princess Grace of Monaco"

Caroline smiles "Thanks."

She goes back into the bathroom and changes back in to her pink and black cheetah shorts and black tank top with grey over the shoulder sweater. Caroline comes back into the room and puts everything back and tells them "I have some pajamas you guys can borrow"

Caroline goes to her dresser and picks out a pair of blue cheer shorts and a purple tank top and hands them to Katherine.

Katherine takes the clothes and vamps into the bathroom and vamps out in 30 seconds later "I miss this"

Caroline and Nadia laugh and Caroline says "I don't know what I would do if my vampirism disappeared one day I love being a vampire."

Katherine comes over and puts her arm around Caroline's shoulders "Caro you never have to find out because there was only one cure and that bitch Elena shoved it down my throat and thanks for the clothes"

Caroline smiles "You're welcome"

She turned back to the drawer to find something for Nadia. Caroline picks a pair of black shorts and grey tank top and hands them to Nadia. Nadia takes the clothes "Thanks."

The next morning around noon Caroline's phone goes off Caroline rolls out of bed and leaves Katherine in the bed and Nadia fell asleep in the chaise. Caroline goes to the kitchen and starts the coffee pot and answers the phone "Hello"

the other person turns out to be Stefan he asks" Are you going to Tyler's welcome home party tonight"

Caroline disn't know Tyler came back "What when did Tyler get home"

Stefan tells her that "Tyler arrived shortly after she left last night and was looking for her"

Caroline tells him while pouring 3 cups of coffee that "She hasn't seen Tyler and she doesn't know if she will go to the party that she has a lot on her mind that she's just going to hangout at home today"

Stefan concerned "do you want me to come over and we can talk about"

Caroline tells him "Actually you might be a lot of help come over in an hour"

Stefan with a smile on his face says "care I'll always be there for you your my best friend see you in an hour"

Caroline says "Aww your one of my best friends too. Bye"

Stefan says "Bye" and hangs up.

Caroline brings the 3 cups of coffee in to her room and sees that both Katherine and Nadia are awake Caroline gives each of the, a cup of coffee and a blood bag "We slept through the morning and Stefan is coming over in an hour"

Katherine freaks out "Why is Stefan coming over he can't see me and he can't know that you two " and points to Nadia and Caroline "are friends"

Caroline tries to calm Katherine down. "Kat calm down Stefan is coming over because he knows and was friends with Klaus I thought he could give some insight on my decision and you and Nadia can stay in my room when he gets here or go outside."

Katherine calms down "Oh ok"

Caroline tells them that she going to take a shower she gets her robe and vamp showers and dries and curls her hair and comes out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. She picks out a white short sleeve shirt a pink jean jacket and a pair of capris and wedges.

Katherine and Nadia are in the living room talking about how there going to turn Katherine back in to a vampire when Caroline comes out and Katherine vamp speeds to Caroline and asks her "Have you made a decision yet?"

Caroline tells her "I'm still thinking about it. Klaus wants this to be forever and we're vampires so forever is a long time and I'm still a baby vampire.I told Nadia this last night when we were waiting for you. that what if I do give him a chance and everything is good and then in a few centuries he doesn't love me anymore or fancies another girl I would be devastated and heartbroken."

Katherine tells Caroline "Caro I have known Klaus for 500 years and in those 500 years he has never shown any feeling for anybody that wasn't related to him you are the first person who is not a family member that Klaus has shown feeling for and has got the same feeling back if you don't make up your mind and this turns in to a doppelgänger thing where you can't decide what to do so help me I will kill you."

Caroline gulps "You don't have to kill me I am making a decision today I will call you so if you guys want to be here when I call him you can."

Katherine and Nadia look at each other and Nadia answers " We've come this far why not stay for the end"

Nadia and Katherine decide to go back to Nadia's hotel room.

Stefan knocks on the door and Caroline invites him in and they sit on the couch and Caroline blurts out "I did something and I'm not going to apologize for it"

Stefan doesn't know what Caroline means "Care what did you do?"

Caroline lets everything out "Yesterday when Katherine was dying and Matt went missing I went to go look for Matt but instead I ran in to Klaus and we kissed and he wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him and next thing were against a tree and were ripping each other's clothes off. And I have to make a decision on whether to have a relationship with him or just stay here and miss him."

Stefan is speechless of all the things Caroline could of told him that was not one of them he knew they had chemistry he walked in on them one time having eye sex but he never thought Caroline would give in finally "Care I think you should do what makes you happy I have known Klaus since the twenties and I have known you since you were human and he put on a happy face but was hurting in the twenties but when I see him with you I see happiness all the way through him and you were never happy when you were with Tyler and human you was happy with Matt. And even though me and Klaus don't always see eye to eye we do on one thing and that we want the best for you Care. So call Klaus be happy with the guy that puts you first and makes you happy and you make him happy."

Caroline started to cry and Stefan gave her a hug "Why are you crying"

Caroline crying "That was beautiful and I think I'm still drunk from last night"

Stefan laughs "Thanks"

Stefan gets up and goes to the door turns around "Call me after you call Klaus."

Caroline nods

Caroline gets a tissue dries her eyes and calls Katherine and Nadia "I have made my decision."

Katherine and Nadia arrive in 5 minutes Katherine in black pants purple tank top and black jacket and ankle boots Nadia in black jeans grey tank top leather jacket ankle boots. Katherine curious "What's the decision"

Caroline answers "I'm going to call him"

Katherine and Nadia both hug her " I left my phone in my room so I'm going to call him there."

They go to Caroline's room Caroline sits at the top of the bed Katherine sits at the bottom Nadia sit on the chaise. Caroline picks up the phone and dials Klaus' number.


	6. Elijah finds out and a phone call

**thank you everyone who has favorited followed and reviewed this story**

**a huge thanks to for editing this chapter**

**disclaimer: I don't own the originals**

New Orleans, the Night Before:

Klaus and Rebekah, having just returned from Mystic Falls,are walking to the front door when Rebekah says, "I still can't believe Caroline gave in and slept with you! You really need to take a shower. You smell of Caroline and forest!"

Klaus is annoyed with Rebekah because during the entire trip back from Mystic Falls all he's heard is Rebekah bitching about Caroline. "Bekah, for the last time, yes, I slept with Caroline in the woods, but you also meet Matt. Why not Stefan? Don't you love the rippah?"

Rebekah turns around inside the house. "Who is see is none of your business!"

Klaus tells her while entering the house as well, "Well, whoever I want to see and sleep with is none of your business!"

Rebekah, a little louder this time, retorts, "Of course it's my business! If Caroline comes to live here with you I will have to see her bubbly face every day and it will be annoying!"

Klaus growls,"Rebekah stop being a brat! Caroline is not here. She's still in Mystic Falls."

Elijah is sitting in the study reading a book and drinking some blood relishing in the quiet when he hears his siblings come through the front door. Elijah hears his siblings yelling, and he vamps to the front door to say, "Children, please! Niklaus, what seems to be the problem? Why do you seem to be happy? You two just came back from Mystic Falls, a place that has tried to kill you both several times."

Rebekah just scoffs, "I'm leaving!" and goes up the stairs.

Elijah and Klaus walk to the living room, and Elijah asks Klaus, "Brother, what's wrong with Rebekah?"

Klaus tells him "Rebekah is just mad about who I saw in Mystic Falls and I'm happy because I saw a friend there."

Elijah, curious now, asks, "I thought everyone hated you in Mystic Falls. Does this have anything to do with the girl you and Rebekah were yelling about a few minutes ago?"

Klaus answers him while going over to the drink table and pouring some bourbon "I have one friend in Mystic Falls and,yes, the girl we were talking about is my friend. Her name is Caroline Forbes."

Elijah, trying to remember where he's heard that name before, remembers Katerina telling him about her at the ball. "Elena's blonde vampire friend, and your date to mother's ball?"

Klaus sits down and answers, "Yes, she told me how she feels about me."

Elijah, still curious because he didn't know that his little brother had a romantic relationship with Caroline Forbes, asks, "And how does Miss Forbes feel about you?"

Klaus, with a smile on his face, tells Elijah, "She feels the same way I do about her," and with that, he leaves to take a shower and go to bed, leaving Elijah confused.

The next day Klaus leaves the compound and goes to the garden. He gets Thierry, and while returning to the compound says, "Vampires of New Orleans! Welcome back Thierry! I pardon Thierry of his crimes in the garden."

Thierry walks forward, toward his best friend Diego, and puts his hat back on.

Klaus walks toward Marcel, stands in front of him, and smiles. Marcel Says, "You're in a good mood. You should go to Mystic Falls more often!"

Klaus tells him, " I think I might, but right now we have problems here that need to be taken care of."

Klaus addresses the vampires and tells them, "The witch Davina is dead and the harvest ritual failed, so the witches will lose their magic," and then he leaves.

Klaus is in his studio with a glass of bourbon and drawing a picture of Caroline on the forest floor when Elijah walks in and says, "Brother, there seems to be a problem."

Klaus closes his sketchbook and puts it on the table before him,and then answers Elijah. "What's the problem?"

Elijah tells him, "Rebekah is missing, and there was a vampire found dead with a familiar mark carved in to the vampire's head."

Klaus gets up. "How could Rebekah be missing already? We just got back yesterday. You go look for Rebekah. I will look at the dead vampire and then join you."

As Klaus and Elijah are walking to the front door, Klaus' phone rings. Klaus takes his phone out, looks at who is calling him, smiles, and says,"Excuse me, brother," and vamps to his room.

Elijah decides to wait for Klaus and goes to his study to look over things.

Klaus gets to his room and answers the phone, "Hello, Love! What a pleasant surprise!"

The person on the other end of the phone turns out to be Caroline. "Hi, Klaus! I have made a decision about what I want. "

Klaus, intrigued, asks, " What is your decision?"

Caroline tells him, "I have decided that I want you to be my last love, but for now I want to live here. Can we be in a long distance relationship? I'm not going to agree with everything you do and I will still stand up to you!"

Klaus, happy that Caroline is telling him that she chooses him, tells her, "Love, of all the things we have survived, I think we can survive a long distance relationship and I wouldn't expect anything less from you!"

Caroline hesitantly replies, "There's something else…"

Klaus doesn't know what to feel now."What is it?"

Caroline says, "I know you would never hurt me physically, but you have to promise you will never hurt me emotionally, too."

Klaus knows this is important to Caroline and Caroline is important to him, so he tells her again, "Love, you know I'd never hurt you, but I promise if I ever do hurt you, I will let you drive the white oak stake through my heart."

Caroline retorts, "Klaus, I'm serious!"

Klaus replies, " I know, Love, me, too."

Caroline says teasingly, "So, I'm dating Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid?"

Klaus laughs and answers, " You're not just dating the original hybrid…"

Caroline, now confused, asks,"What do you mean?"

Klaus answers, "You're dating the King of New Orleans!"

Caroline can't resist and asks, "Does that mean I could be Queen?"

Klaus laughs again and says, "Queen Caroline has a nice ring to it."

Caroline corrects him by saying, "King Niklaus and Queen Caroline! You know, when every girl is young, they all have dreams of being a princess. I dreamed of being a queen and now it's coming true!"

Klaus says, "Im happy I can make one of your dreams come true, but I have to go now. There are a couple problems here that need my attention."

Caroline says, "OK. See you in a month! Bye!"

Klaus says, "See you in a month, Love! Bye!"

Elijah hears Klaus come out of his bedroom and goes to the bottom of the stairs. "Is everything OK?" he asks.

Klaus,coming down the stairs, answers, "Yes, and you know how you have been searching for my redemption for a thousand years?"

Elijah, not knowing where this is going answers, "Yes?"

Klaus, going out the door, replies, "It will be here next month."

Elijah, now completely confused, follows Klaus."What are you talking about, Niklaus?"

Klaus explains,"Caroline was on the phone. She told me that she wants to be with me, but she still wants to live in that one-pony town. She is coming next month for a visit."

Elijah, happy that his brother is happy and maybe he can be with Katerina now, asks, "Does Caroline know about Hayley and the baby?"

Klaus answers, "Yes, she does. When I told her, she yelled at me, and I thought she was going to slap me a couple of times, but we moved on."

Elijah knows this question might ruin his good mood, but has to ask, "Niklaus, now that you're happy with Caroline, does that mean me and Rebekah can be happy with other people?"

Klaus replies, "If I approve of them. If you want to go after Hayley, well, I don't care about her, and because you're thinking, 'Now I can be with Katerina,' that might be a little hard. As for Rebekah, I always liked when she was dating Stefan."

Elijah concerned now asks, "Why would it be harder than usual to be with Katerina?"

Klaus turns around and answers, "Nobody called you? Katerina finally died."

Elijah, now mad, yells, "Niklaus, tell me everything!"

Before Klaus can explain, Hayley runs out of the house. "What's wrong? I was taking a nap and heard yelling."

Klaus turns to tell her he can't talk right now because Elijah is mad "Hayley, leave us. This is a brother thing."

Hayley doesn't leave, instead she asks, "Is Elijah OK? Is it a brother thing or a Mikaelson thing?"

Klaus yells, "Hayley, get in the house now!"

Hayley turns around and as she's walking back to the house she mumbles, "I should just run away to a place you'll never find me and raise this child by myself."

Klaus flashes in front of her to say, "Hayley, I don't have time for you right now! I have to tell Elijah the woman he's loved for five hundred years is dead, and then find out who is killing vampires in the Quarter, and find Rebekah. So, right now? On the list of importance you're not even on the list, so get back in the house and stay there!"

Hayley goes back into the house.

Klaus turns back to Elijah who is pacing and looks ready to kill somebody. "Elijah, when I went to Mystic Falls for Caroline's graduation, I overheard Stefan saying that Damon had the cure. What I think happened is Damon gave the cure to Elena. You know Katerina and Elena didn't get along something must have happened, Katerina took the cure and after Davina died, Damon called me and told me Katerina was on her death bed. I told him I have moved on, but then he told me Caroline broke up with Tyler. I told him I would be there. Rebekah overheard me on the phone and said that she wanted to come, too. When Rebekah and me were driving to the Salvatore house, Rebekah heard Matt yelling and told me to pull the car over. She jumped out and went to find him. I was going to continue to the Salvatore house when I heard Caroline yelling Matt's name, and I got out of the car and went to find her."

Elijah still mad, but not as mad now that he knows what happened and asked, "So you both knew Katerina was on her death bed and didn't tell me? And did at least one of you see Katerina?"

Klaus swallowed, "We thought you moved on with Hayley, and, no, we didn't see Katerina. Rebekah was with Matt and I was with Caroline."

Elijah, trying to stay calm says, "I never moved on from Katerina, even if we're not together I still love her. Hayley was just a distraction."

Klaus,trying to get back to the issue at hand replied, "This is also Rebekah's fault, so can we move on for now? You have to find Rebekah and I have to figure out who is killing the vampire then you can yell at us for not telling you Katerina was dying."

Elijah takes a breath and moves to his car "Niklaus, I have forgiven you for a lot, but I don't know if I can forgive you for this one."


	7. Elijah gets answers

**Thank you everyone who favorited followed and reviewed this story it means a lot to me.**

**Second I know that there is time between the uploads and I'm sorry I have been having trouble finding and keeping a beta.**

**But the next few chapters will be uploaded soon and I'm uploading the next chapter tomorrow **

**vote in the poll which Kol is better which ever one gets more votes I will use in this story. **

**Thank you to my busy beta MsBuffy for this chapter and the next couple.**

Klaus walked in to the courtyard at the compound and looked at the body. He noticed a cross with a 'V' through it on the vampire's forehead. "I haven't seen this mark in a hundred years. Who could be using this mark?"

Suddenly, Klaus saw Thierry retreating, vamped in front of him, and demanded, "Tell me all you know, Thierry!"

Thierry, scared, answered, "I have been stuck in the garden! How would I know anything?"

Klaus compelled Thierry, "Tell me what you know!"

Thierry, under compulsion, replied, "Rebekah told me to tell her if there was anything unusual going on at the docks. A couple hours ago, a man was coming and going, a man I had never seen before. I called Rebekah and she arrived. He attacked her, and then placed her in this circle with that mark on her forehead. Then I ran."

Klaus glares at him, "Thierry, the next time someone gets attacked, don't run! You fight!"

Thierry said, "If I had fought him, I might have died, and I don't want to die."

Klaus, astounded, replied, "So you just left my sister at the hands of a strange witch who channels people?"

Diego asked curiously, "Do you know who did this?"

Klaus turned to everyone, "The witch who did this is named Papa Tunde." He pointed to the vampire's forehead, "Notice his mark. He channels vampires, and with this special blade I killed him a hundred years ago, so I can only surmise there are others out there who returned with him for revenge."

Elijah tried to coax Sophie into performing a locator spell on Rebekah. When his phone rang, he looked to see who was calling. When he saw that it was Niklaus, he answered, "I'm still angry with you, Niklaus. What do you want?"

Klaus informed him, "I know where Rebekah is."

Elijah, surprised he knew when he couldn't even find her asked, "Where?"

Klaus answered, "She was by the docks, and it would seem that Papa Tunde returned and attacked her. It appears he may be channeling her."

Elijah quickly replied, "Meet me by the docks!"

Klaus vamped to the docks and met with Elijah. They both entered and found Rebekah lying in a white, salt circle. Elijah turned to Klaus and said, "We need a witch. Stay here!"

Elijah ran outside and called Sophie saying,"Come to the docks immediately!"

Sophie arrived at the docks where Elijah was waiting and asked,"What do you want? I'm in the middle of mourning my niece."

Elijah told her, "We needed the blood of a witch. Follow me."

Sophie confused by his demand, asked, "What are you talking about?"

Elijah turned to her and demanded once again, "Follow me and I will explain!"

Elijah returned with Sophie and saw Klaus texting. He assumed that he was texting Caroline and said, "Niklaus, put your phone away."

Klaus put his phone in his back pocket. "This was whom you wanted," as he pointed to Sophie, "to break Rebekah out of here?"

Before Elijah could say another word, Sophie interrupted, "I'm the best you have, and the only witch willing to help you guys,"

Sophie turned to Elijah,"So start explaining!"

Elijah replied, "Certainly!" and began to explain, "Rebekah was trapped in that salt circle, and a powerful witch has been channeling her. Maybe you have heard of him, Papa Tunde? We need to remove Rebekah from the circle; however, as you may have noticed, it is a salt circle, and only the blood of a French Quarter witch will break the circle. We need your blood, not all, only a couple of drops. So, that leaves you with a choice, which one of us will be biting you?"

Sophie, surprised, answered, "How has Papa Tunde returned? She looked between Klaus and Elijah, and then turned back to Elijah and held out her arm, "You may bite, Elijah. Klaus would just kill me."

Klaus feigned surprise and said, "Come on, love! You're useful to us. Why would I kill you?"

Sophie turned to him and boldly replied, "Because you're Klaus Mikaelson. You kill first and then ask questions."

Klaus, enjoying the battle of wits, bantered, "Perhaps I've turned over a new leaf?"

Sophie chuckled to herself, "I doubt it. You have wanted me dead ever since we met."

Klaus, in all seriousness, told her, "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. You're not!"

Sophie just rolled her eyes and turnedback to Elijah, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Elijah bit her wrist, held it over the circle, and the circle dissolved. Elijah stepped in to the circle, picked up Rebekah, and carried her out of the circle. He told Sophie, "Put your wrist up to Rebekah's mouth."

Sophie did as he told and a couple minutes later, she felt a sucking motion on her wrist. Elijah said, "Sister, that's enough."

Klaus carried Rebekah because she was still a little out of it Elijah said, "You may lay her on the couch. I need to have a few words with her. You are excused, Brother. We have already had this discussion."

Klaus laid Rebekah on the couch and went to his studio. Rebekah awoke to the scent of blood, looked around, and saw Elijah holding a bag of blood bag front of her, "How did I get here?"

Elijah replied, "Niklaus and I found you in Papa Tunde's spelled circle. He was channeling you."

"I have some questions for you. You answer me you get blood. You don't answer me, you don't get blood."

Rebekah,realizing for the first time that she was actually hungry, warily asked, "What do you want to know?"

Elijah sat in the chair across from her. He asked, "First, why were you by the docks?"

Rebekah looked down and said quietly, "I wanted to take the city for myself. Nik has ruled my life for too long."

Elijah told her, "Rebekah, even now Niklaus acts without thinking. He has always tried to protect you."

Rebekah answered him at a louder volume, "I don't need protecting. I'm an original. The only time in my whole life that I felt free was this past summer when I went to Europe with Matt!"

Elijah sighed, handed Rebekah the bag of blood, and Rebekah began drinking.

When the bag was partially empty, Elijah said, "That's enough."

Rebekah stopped and said, "I answered your question, Elijah."

Elijah said, "I have more questions. Hand me the bag, Rebekah."

Rebekah handed him the bag and said, "What else do you want to ask?"

Elijah asked, "I already asked Niklaus this, but why hadn't you told me Katerina died?"

Rebekah looked taken aback. "How did you find out?"

Elijah told her, "Niklaus told me he thought someone from Mystic Falls would have called me, and that you overheard him on the phone. Yet, you never told me. Why?"

Rebekah looked down, "I thought you had moved on and I didn't want to ruin what you had with Hayley."

Elijah, frustrated, stood up and began pacing behind the chair," I never moved on! I love Katerina! Hayley was just a distraction!"

What Elijah didn't know was that Hayley was in the kitchen and heard what he had said. Hayley left the kitchen and ran upstairs.

Rebekah stood and went over to him, "I'm sorry, Elijah. I'm a terrible sister. I never told you that the person you loved was dying, and the first person Nik cared about outside of family annoyed me and that I was mean to her."

Elijah turned around and said, "I have decided on your punishment."

Rebekah looked frightened and asked, "Are you going to dagger me?"

Elijah looked at her and pulled her in to a hug while he said, "Rebekah! I wouldn't dagger you! I will insist that you tell me everything you know about Caroline Forbes."

Rebekah pulled back from their hug and looked at him, asking confusedly, "Why?"

Elijah answered, "As you said, this girl is the first person in over a thousand years that Niklaus cared about outside of family. I would like to know why Niklaus told me so little."

Rebekah, still confused, said, "I betrayed you and Nik, and you just want me to tell you about Caroline Forbes?"

Elijah let Rebekah go and walked away,"Yes, come into my study and tell me."

Rebekah grabbed the half-empty bagged blood and followed Elijah. They entered his study, Elijah sat behind the desk, and Rebekah sat in one of the two chairs. Elijah, folding his hands in front of him, said, "Tell me everything."

Rebekah took a drink from her bag, and then replied, "I'm not sure I know everything."

Elijah sighed, "Rebekah, tell me what you know then."

Rebekah nodded and started by telling him, "I was there the first time Nik met Caroline. I snapped her neck, and had to keep guard of the Werewolf Nik was using to turn into a hybrid. When Nik came in to the classroom where we were,I grabbed and then held back Caroline. That was when Nik left me in Mystic Falls. She was captain of the Cheerleading Team, and was with Nik's hybrid. Then that doppelgänger bitch daggered me, and then Nik didn't remove the dagger you removed the dagger, Elijah, to the rescue as always."

Elijah rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Rebekah, will you continue with what you know of Miss Forbes?"

Rebekah said, "Oh, yes, the next time I know of was Mother's dance. She was his date and Nik gave her everything she wore. I knew when Mother made Alaric a vampire that he held Caroline hostage. He tried to get me to do the same, but I didn't stop like Caroline did. I saw Alaric come out of the school, snap her neck, and drag her back inside. I went home. Nik went to save her, and The Salvatores went to save Elena, who went to save Caroline. The Council took Caroline and me. Nik, in his hybrid's body, saved Caroline over me. I don't know any more because I was daggered again, and then I was doing other things, but I knew that he would often draw her. Look through his sketchbook!"

Elijah shook his head, "Did Hayley know Miss Forbes?"

Rebekah thought for a moment and said, "I don't know."

Elijah asked, "Would you send her in, please? You're free to go."

Hayley entered Elijah's study and saw that he was behind his desk drinking bourbon, looking very professional. "Rebekah said you wanted to see me?"

Elijah looked up, "Yes, take a seat."

Hayley sat down in the chair where Rebekah was seated and asked petulantly, "What do you want, Elijah?"

Elijah, taken aback by her sudden attitude, asked, "Is everything OK, Hayley?"

Hayley looked at him and answered angrily, "No! I was in the kitchen getting a snack and I overheard you talking with Rebekah. You told her that I was just a distraction for you because you can't be with the person you really love! I thought you had feelings for me! I have feelings for you!"

Elijah, now angry with himself that he hadn't listened for her heartbeat while he was speaking with Rebekah, told her shamefully, "Hayley, I'm sorry I led you on, but I don't have the same feelings for you. Still, I care about your child."

Hayley rose to her feet and told Elijah, "I can't be here right now! I'm going to the bayou!"

Elijah vamped in front of her, "Hayley, it's safer here!"

Hayley laughed, "It's safer here? You and Klaus don't care about me! The only one who does is Rebekah, but she's busy! The people in the bayou are my family! They may be cursed, but they're still family!" Hayley left abruptly.


	8. Liz and Enzo

**Thank you everyone who favorited followed and reviewed this story it means a lot to me.**

**vote in the poll which Kol is better which ever one gets more votes I will use in this story. **

**Thank you to my busy beta MsBuffy for this chapter and the next couple.**

Mystic Falls:

Caroline set her phone on her nightstand. "I'm dating Klaus Mikaelson!"

Katherine laughs, "The most innocent vampire dating the most vicious hybrid! Opposites really do attract."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Hey! I have killed people before! Yes, they do like me, and you or me and Nadia were opposites and yet, you two have become two of my best of friends!"

Nadia adds, "Plus, it doesn't help that we appreciate you more than Elena and Bonnie."

Caroline, sitting on the bed, agreed, "Yeah, they never liked, including me, in their plans. The only way I was ever included was by distracting Klaus so they could try to kill him again. I told Stefan I would call him after I got off the phone with Klaus."

Katherine, going over to the closet, tells her, "Call Stefan, and then we're going out."

Caroline picks her phone up again. "Kat, we can't go out! Someone will think you're Elena!"

Katherine turns around and with a smirk says, "Well, it's a good thing we're going out in another town!"

Caroline, more than curious, asks, "What town?"

Katherine, looking at the closet again, replies, "Whitmore. There has to be at least one college party we can go to!"

Caroline, trying to point out the obvious, says, "People know Elena there, too! We will get caught!"

Katherine sighs, turns to face her, and says, "Caro, we won't get caught because if anyone notices us, one of us will compel the person. We have to celebrate you finally admitting you have feelings for Klaus and dating him, me for not dying, and Nadia for finding me after five hundred years!"

Caroline has learned over the months that you can't fight Katherine. Once she has something on her mind, she will try to the best of her ability to make that happen.

Caroline says, "Keep it down, I'm calling Stefan."

Katherine, with her back turned, waves her hand in the air, and Nadia goes over to the closet. Stefan picks up, "Hey Care! So are you two official?"

Caroline shyly answers, "Yeah, I'm still going to live here. He's going to live in New Orleans, but I will go down there every month. I just don't want Elena, Bonnie, and especially Tyler, finding out. Can you keep it a secret, please?"

Stefan says, "Of course, Care! Are you going to Tyler's party?"

Caroline looks at her closet and Katherine is holding up a silver, sequined shift dress, pointing to Caroline. Caroline points to the bed, Katherine puts the outfit down, and turns back to the closet.

Caroline forgets Stefan is on the phone until she hears Stefan say "Hello! Care, are you there?"

Caroline says, "Oh my God! I'm sorry! I was looking through my closet. I'm going to a party at Whitmore so I can't go to Tyler's."

Stefan asks, "Care, are you avoiding Tyler? After what you told me I would avoid him, too."

Caroline, looking for shoes to match her outfit, replies, "No, I'm not avoiding him. I just have a lot on my plate. I can't deal with an ex-boyfriend who says he love me but only wants sex. I have a new boyfriend that I'm seeing in a month and I'm going to a party at Whitmore."

Stefan unsure, says, "OK, Care."

Caroline can hear the uncertainty in Stefan's voice. "Stefan, I'm fine! I promise actually I'm very happy, and I have to get ready so I'm going to go. Have fun at Tyler's!"

Stefan is happy for his best friend. "You deserve to be happy, Care, and have fun at your party too."

Caroline puts on her dress and matches it with Chanel studded earrings and black Chanel stilettos.

Katherine, still going through the closet to find something to wear, turns to Caroline with a smile and before she can say anything, Caroline says, "Kat, when you smile like that you creep me out!"

Katherine rolls her eyes. "Maybe being with Klaus is good for you, Caro! You worry too much! Lucky for you when you're not with Klaus, you have us. I have the perfect accessory for you!"

She pulls out a bling jewelry Royal title tiara. "You are the new Queen of the French Quarter!"

Caroline laughs and bends down so Katherine can set it on her head. "Nadia, take a picture, please! You two are rubbing off on me and I have a long distance boyfriend."

Nadia picks up Caroline's phone and takes a picture of Caroline.

Katherine brags, "I am so happy I redid your closet when we became friends."

Caroline, sending the picture to Klaus, replies, "There was nothing wrong with my closet before, Kat."

Katherine turns around with a black Hervé Léger Melanie-beaded bandage mini dress. "Caro, hand me those black high heels."

Caroline hands Katherine black Christian Louboutin fine bretell sandal high heel. "Nadia, what are you wearing?"

Nadia turns around with a short blue dress and a black leather jacket. "Caro, can you hand me those black ankle boots?"

Caroline hands her the boots. Katherine, looking at Caroline, tells her, "You need one more thing" and she grabs an Alexander McQueen black and gold leather Union Jack skull clutch off the vanity and hands it to Caroline. "Here!"

Caroline is putting her phone in the clutch when it pings, telling her she has a text. She opens the text and it's from Klaus and says, "You look ravishing, love. Glad I'm not there! If I was, your outfit would not survive the night!"

Caroline laughs and texts back, "Will my clothes get destroyed every time we see one another? I recently got a closetful of new clothes that I would like to keep in one piece!"

Klaus texted back, "Is that outfit new? Feel free to destroy my clothes, too!"

Caroline laughs again; Katherine looks at Nadia, nods, and takes Caroline's phone to looks at her texts. "He will not destroy the new clothes I bought you! It took a lot of work to redo your wardrobe, and I was human so I had to pay!"

Caroline huffs, "Kat, give me my phone! I was the one compelling the people to give us the free clothes!"

Katherine vamp-sped to the front of the house, Caroline follows her, and Katherine held the phone out of reach, "Promise me he won't rip the clothes!"

Caroline sighs, "I can't promise, but I can promise to wear my old clothes when I see him rather than the new clothes."

Katherine sighs, "Good enough!" and hands the phone back and goes back to Caroline's room.

Caroline, texting Klaus back, says, "Yes, the outfit's new and I just might rip your clothes too!"

When Liz comes in the door and looks at her daughter, she says, "Caroline, what are you wearing?"

Caroline looks up. "Hey, Mom! I thought you were working tonight?"

Liz walks over to the kitchen table and says, "I forgot a file. Now you answer my question."

Caroline thinks quickly, "Before Katherine died, she was living with me at Whitmore and redid my closet. I decided to shower here while I'm in mystic falls, and then I'm going back to Whitmore. I'm wearing this Katherine outfit in her memory. She turned me, but she didn't deserve to become human, and Damon was having a party because she was dying!"

Liz, trying to take in all of Caroline's rambling, only one thing stuck out in her mind, "Katherine turned you into a vampire?"

Caroline nods, "I had Damon's blood in my system, but Katherine killed me."

Liz pulls Caroline in to a hug. "Oh, Sweetie, I didn't know!"

Caroline says, "I didn't tell you because you didn't accept me in the beginning, and you're still getting used to having a vampire daughter. I know this is not what you expected of me, but I'm happy. I have been a vampire for almost two years and I have made relationships that are forever." Liz pulls back, "You have become such a strong, independent woman and I'm so proud of you! You got back together with Tyler."

Caroline scoffs, "No! Now don't get mad when I tell you this next part…"

Liz nods and Caroline continues, "I'm talking about Klaus. We're," Caroline takes a big breath, "together."

Liz has so many emotions running through her right now, shock, anger, confusion, "How? I thought you hated him!"

Caroline shakes her head, "I was on my way out, but I'm going to give you the quick version. I never hated Klaus. We became friends, and yesterday, we saw each other in the woods when I was looking for Matt. We slept together and we decided that we didn't want this to be just a one-time thing. So, after lots of thinking, I decided I wanted to be with him and called him. I told him I'm willing to give us a try, but I'm not moving to New Orleans though I will visit once a month."

Liz, shocked, states, "My daughter is dating the most powerful being on the planet?"

Caroline nods her head, "Yes, but it's not that bad! You can't tell anyone, Mom. Only you and Stefan know."

Liz gets up. "I won't tell anyone, but I need time to process this. It's one thing to invite him in to heal you, but it's another thing entirely to hear your daughter is dating him."

Caroline tries to make her mom feel better, "If it makes you feel any better, whenever I'm with Klaus I'm happier than I ever was with Tyler, and Klaus loves me."

Liz turns around, "I thought you were happy with Tyler."

Caroline shakes her head, "Not really. It was never a real relationship."

Liz pulls her into a hug, "If you're happy, I'm happy, but if he hurts you, I will find a way to kill him!"

Caroline nods, "OK Mom!" Liz leaves.

Katherine and Nadia come out of Caroline's room. Nadia says, "We heard. Your mom didn't take the news that well."

Caroline looks at her, "She's taking this better than when she found out I was a vampire. When she discovered that, she didn't want anything to do with me and I had to live at the boarding house until she came around."

Katherine taking Caroline's hand says, "That's enough wallowing! We're going out now."

Caroline teases and salutes, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Katherine, on her way out the door, puts up her middle finger. Caroline and Nadia laugh and follow suit.

When they're in the car Katherine tells them, "I need to go to the boarding house and break up with Damon. Then we can go to Whitmore."

Katherine, Caroline, and Nadia arrive at the boarding house and before getting out, Caroline says, "Nadia, you wait in the car. It will raise questions, why Elena and me are hanging out with you." Nadia nods.

Katherine and Caroline walk in to the boarding house and see Damon, another brown haired vampire, and a blonde haired boy in a bag. Caroline, confused, asks, "What's going on here and who are they?"

Damon turns around. "Perfect! Just what I need, Prudy Trudy!" and then Damon sees Katherine and tries to kiss her.

The brown haired guy walks over to Caroline and says, in a British accent, "I'm Lorenzo, but my friends call me Enzo. Who are you?"

Caroline puts her hand out. "I'm Caroline, but most people call me Care. Damon calls me Blondie or Vampire Barbie, whatever he's in the mood for calling me."

Enzo turns around to face Damon. "She's feisty! I like it!"

Damon laughs, "Watch out, Enzo, Blondie loves accents! She'll sleep with you in a second!"

Caroline turns around, "I will not sleep with him in a second!"

Damon, who always enjoyed their banter, teases, "Because you got back together with Wolfboy! He was looking for you yesterday, being a real downer at my 'Katherine's Dead' party."

Caroline walks up to him and says, "I didn't get back with Tyler, and maybe you should be a little sad Katherine died. After all, if it wasn't for Katherine, you would be dead."

Damon says smugly, "Touché, Blondie! What did you want? I thought you would be at Wolfboy's party."

Caroline smiles, "I'm here for moral support, so Elena can do what she should have done years ago."

Damon confused, says, "And what's that?"

Katherine, who has been watching them go head to head, "This, Damon. I don't think this is working anymore and I don't want to see you anymore. Goodbye! Let's go, Care!"

Caroline waves, "Bye, Enzo!" Damon is left shocked.

Enzo turns to Damon. "So tell me about that blonde, and do you want to kill him or should I?"

Damon turns to Enzo, vamp-faced, bites the boy in the bag, sucking him dry, and then goes to get a drink. "Blondie and I aren't pc term is 'frenemies. We used to use her as a distraction to one of The Originals. Have you heard of The Originals?"

Enzo, getting up to pour himself a drink, shakes his head, "What are The Originals?"

Damon feels a sense of déjà vu. "The original family of vampires, over a thousand-years-old, they love two things, murder, and they stand up for one another. When The Originals moved here, one of them, Klaus, the most vicious of The Originals, developed a crush on our Vampire Barbie. Whenever we tried to kill them, we would use Blondie as a distraction for Klaus, so we could get to the other Originals. We only managed to kill two Originals. We can't kill Klaus because if he dies, we all die. Klaus made our vampire bloodline."

Enzo asks curiously, "So how many Originals are left?"

Damon sighs, "Three, Elijah, my favorite original, Rebekah Barbie, Klaus' sister, and Klaus, the psychotic hybrid."

When they get to Whitmore, they see a frat house with the letters 'EKB' on the front and Katherine points out, "That's where we're going."

Caroline looks where Katherine is pointing and says, "Kat, they're not having a party."

Katherine smiles at her, "Watch and learn, Caro!"

Katherine walks up to the door and knocks. A frat guy answers the door, "Hello!"

Katherine begins to compel him, "You're going to throw a party right now. Call everyone you know and you're going to invite me and my two friends inside."

The frat guy says, "OK, you can come in," and then he goes to call everyone he knows.

Thirty minutes later, the house is full with drunken college kids.

Caroline is dancing when she feels hands on her waist. She turns around and sees it's some random college guy. She removes his hands, telling him, "I have a boyfriend."

The guy puts his hands back on Caroline's waist, asking, "Where is he? If I was him I wouldn't let you leave out of my sight!"

Caroline answers, "He is in New Orleans and he's very protective, so let go of me!"

The guy doesn't let go, so Caroline looks around, and then compels him, "You will let go of me and go bother someone else."

The guy leaves. Katherine is kissing a guy named Liam. Liam stops kissing her. "Why haven't I seen you around?"

Katherine says, "I have been busy with school stuff and I had a boyfriend, but we broke up."

Nadia is dancing with a guy and the guy asks her, "Why haven't I seen you around?"

Nadia says, "I don't go here. I'm just visiting a friend."

The guy smiles. "Want to get out of here?"

Nadia turns around and compels him to stop talking and just dance.

Caroline is at the one of the bars and sees Katherine and Nadia come up "I don't think this was a good idea, Kat."

Katherine takes a shot. "I know, everyone thinks I'm Elena, and their alcohol is terrible."

Nadia suggests, "Let's just go to a bar."

Caroline, Katherine, and Nadia go to Skull bar. They order bourbon, sit in a booth, and a couple of cute guys come up to them asking if they want to dance. Katherine says, "Yes."

They get up and start dancing. Caroline is dancing and before the guy can hit on her, she compels him, "Before you hit on me, I have a boyfriend, so nothing's going to happen between us." The compelled guy nods and they dance.

Katherine and her guy are dancing. "You look amazing!"

Katherine smiles, "Thank you!"

Nadia and her guy are dancing. "Why are three very attractive girls in a bar all alone?"

Nadia smiles, "We're celebrating!"

The guy, curious, asks, "What are you celebrating?"

Nadia turns around and tells him, "My friend over there," pointing to Caroline, "is dating a new guy, and my friend," pointing to Katherine, "survived a near death experience. I found my mom after looking for her for years."

The guy wasn't expecting all that. "Well, congrats on all of that!"

The next morning, Caroline, Katherine, and Nadia awaken in Caroline's dorm room after hearing someone knock on the door. They were still sleeping when the person came in the room. As it turns out, the person was the guy who was dancing with Katherine. He has three cups of coffee with him. He goes over to Katherine. "Katherine, I'm waking you up like you told me."

Katherine's hand slides out of the blankets and pats him on the head. "Good boy, now wake the others."

The guy goes to wake up Caroline whose head was under the blankets to block out the sun. "Caroline, time to wake up!"

Caroline mumbles, "Kat, go away! I'm still tired!"

The guy is confused, "Whoever Kat is, she's not here. My name's Chris."

Caroline pulls the blankets back and sits up. "Kat is short for Katherine. Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Chris tells her, "My name's Chris. I was dancing with Katherine last night, and she told me to come here at noon to wake up her and her friends, and bring coffee."

Caroline angrily moves over to Elena's bed where Katherine is laying and yells, "You compelled this stranger to wake us up and bring us coffee? I just want blood, but I can't drink it in front of him!"

Katherine sits up. "Caro, relax! I compelled him to forget everything when he isn't around us. I thought we could use a lackey."

Caroline angrily says, "Kat, we don't need a lackey! Why can't you just let this poor guy be?"

Chris is waking up Nadia. "Nadia, time to wake up. I have coffee."

Nadia turns over. "Who are you?" she yells.

Before Chris can say anything, Katherine tells her, "That's Chris. He's our lackey."

Caroline adds, "No! Not 'our' lackey! He was dancing with Kat last night and Kat compelled him!"

Nadia sits up. "Oh!"

Caroline is still sitting on Elena's bed. "Either you get rid of him or I will!"

Katherine looks at Caroline. "Caro, remember I'm older and I want to keep him. I have had a hard year! Elijah left me, I turned human and had a heart attack, and almost died, so if I want to make a cute college guy my slave, so be it!"

Caroline, glaring at Katherine, states emphatically, "I'm not ok with this!"

Katherine lying back down, says, "You'll come around."

Caroline goes back to her bed. "No, I won't. Just answer me one thing. Does he know we're," and whispers, "vampires?"

Katherine looks at her. "Yeah, I compelled him to forget when he leaves us, but if he sees one if us, he remembers."

Caroline falls on her bed. "My life is so messed up," and then sits up, "Is it wrong that the only not weird part of my life is my relationship with Klaus, considering he's a mass murderer?"

Nadia goes to sit next to her and puts an arm around her. Caroline puts her head on Nadia's shoulder. "It's not wrong if you know your life and your relationship with Klaus. You want some blood?"

Caroline nods. "We can't. Chris is here."

Chris sitting at the desk, goes to the fridge, gets two bags of blood, and hands them to Caroline. "I know you're vampires, and I will forget if I leave."

Caroline is not used to the idea, but she knows Chris is not going anywhere. "Kat, is Chris going to follow us everywhere? I'm pretty sure Chris has classes and is a student here like me."

Katherine tells her "not everywhere."

Caroline gets up, saying, "I'm going to take a shower. When I get out, can Chris be gone, please? This dorm is not for Katherine Pierce's slaves. Bonnie is going to come back soon so I think we should move."

Katherine just waves her hand and drinks some blood.

Caroline gets out of the shower and hearing one heartbeat, knows Chris is still there. Caroline leaves the bathroom and goes to her closet, grabs a pair of jeans, a pink, long-sleeve shirt, a black jacket, and and a pair of black ankle boots."I think we should look for a house or an apartment we could live in."


	9. Stefan joins and Damon finds out

**Thank you everyone who favorited followed and reviewed this story it means a lot to me. **

**vote in the poll which Kol is better which ever one gets more votes I will use in this story. **

**Thank you to my busy beta MsBuffy for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries he character Chris is mine he is only going to be in a few chapters**

A couple weeks later:

Caroline, Katherine, Nadia, and Chris are in Caroline's car when Caroline's phone rings. Chris picks it up, "It's someone named Stefan."

Caroline tells him put it on speakerphone. "Hey, Stefan! What's up?"

Stefan, now at The Grill, says, "I need your help. Is Elena with you?"

Caroline looks over at Katherine who is still in Elena's body and answers, "No, why?"

Stefan tells her, "Ever since Elena broke up with Damon, he's been on a killing spree with his old friend, Enzo. I need your help getting Damon and Elena back together."

Caroline glances quickly at Katherine. "Where are you?" She asks.

Stefan says, "We're at The Grill."

Caroline tells him, "You brought Damon, who has been on a killing spree, to The Grill, with people! I'll be there in a few minutes."

Stefan says, "I'll explain more when you get here."

Caroline replies, "OK!"

Chris puts Caroline's phone back in her purse. Caroline tells Katherine, "We have to tell Stefan."

Katherine is against it. "No! If we tell him, he'll tell Damon, and he will kill me!"she exclaims.

Caroline tells her, "Kat, you know Stefan! He won't if he can accept that his best friend is dating the guy who killed his ex-girlfriend and turned him into a ripper, then he can accept his ex-girlfriend traveling into another ex girlfriend."

Katherine knows Stefan is good and a part of her still loves Stefan. She asks Nadia, "What do you think?"

Nadia turns in the passenger seat. "I don't know Stefan that well, but he seems as if he earns your trust, he keeps it," she reasons.

Caroline, arriving at the grill, turns around in her seat. "I'm telling him."

Caroline goes into The Grill and sees Stefan. She nods her head to follow her outside. Stefan follows Caroline. "Care, what's up?" He asks.

Caroline sits down and motions for Stefan to sit across from her. "Stefan, you trust me, right?"

Stefan sits down and doesn't know where this is going, but says, "Yeah, sometimes more than Damon, and I've known him longer."

Caroline smiles, "Are you totally over Elena?"

Stefan looks at her curiously. "Yes."

Caroline holds Stefan's hand on the table and says, "Katherine traveled herself into Elena's body, and I'm going to return Katherine to her vampire state. She's my best friend. Also, Nadia, Katherine, and me were going to look for a house to live in because we can't live here. In Mystic Falls, someone might think Katherine is Elena, and we don't want anyone knowing I'm friends with them. We can't stay in the dorms because Bonnie lives there, too. We want you to live with us."

Stefan is speechless. "Care, how long have you been friends with Katherine and Nadia?"

Caroline thinks for a few moments and replies, "Since Katherine was human and lived with me at Whitmore, and Nadia sort of just happened because she was around Katherine so much. We just started talking and became friends. Stefan, you can't tell anyone this, especially Damon, and Elena once her body is returned."

Stefan nods and squeezes her hand. "So, if Katherine is in Elena's body..."

Caroline, knowing where he was going with this, interrupts, "Elena didn't breakup with Damon. We just can't tell him that, so we only have to keep him away from other people and Enzo until we can return Katherine to her vampire state and Elena back to her body."

Stefan nods, "So what's the plan?"

Caroline smiles. "You're going to help us!"

Stefan looks at her. "Of course, Care, you helped me when I lost my memories and Katherine helped me when I was having PTSD."

Caroline gets up and hugs Stefan. "Yay! Now we just have to keep Damon from killing people!"

Caroline goes back to her seat and thinks for a minute. "How about you and me talk to Damon, then if he refuses, Plan B, I talk to Enzo. I have a way with British vampires!"

Caroline finished with a smile on her face. Stefan laughs, "You're the British vampire whisperer!"

Caroline laughs, "Yes, I am! Now let's get started!"

Stefan and Caroline enter The Grill. They walk over to the pool table and Damon sees them. "What are you doing here, Blondie? Scram!"

Stefan picks up the pool stick he had before he left. He tells Damon, "I invited her. She's here to help you."

Damon goes over to Caroline and says, "You hate me. You once told me calling me Satan was an insult to Satan."

Caroline sighs and looks at Stefan who raises his eyebrows. "Well, nobody's perfect!" she tells him.

Damon turns to Stefan and says, "Really, Brother, you brought me love advice from Prudy Trudy?"

Caroline looks at Damon. She tells him, "I can be unpredictable and incredibly reckless!"

Damon looks at Caroline, not believing her. "Name one time."

Caroline looks at Stefan and Stefan shrugs his shoulders. "Excuse me for a minute, Stefan. Come with me."

Damon shrugs his shoulders and goes back to playing pool. Caroline and Stefan go over to the other side of The Grill. "I can't tell him!"

Stefan puts his hands on Caroline's shoulders to try to calm her down. He says, "Care, calm down! Breathe, and you don't have to tell him everything. Just tell him that you slept together and he will leave it alone."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "This is Damon! He will never let it go!"

Stefan thinks for a minute, and then says, "You're right, but he's going to find out eventually and it's better to hear it from the actual person than from someone else."

Caroline thinks about it. "Fine, but if he says something mean, I'm snapping his neck!"

Stefan laughs, "Wow! Hanging out with Katherine and Nadia and dating Klaus has changed you, and because you're telling Damon, I will pay for your plane ticket to New Orleans. I'll also think of an excuse for why you're not here."

Caroline looks at Stefan. "Thank you, and changed in a good way?" She asks. Stefan nods his head.

Caroline and Stefan come back to the pool table and Damon looks at them. He asks, "Did you talk about whatever you needed to talk about?"

Caroline goes up to him and says, "You wanted to know one time I was unpredictable and incredibly reckless?"

Damon looks at her and says, "Yeah?"

Caroline takes a breath, and looks at Stefan who nods his head for support. "When Katherine died and Matt went missing, I went looking for him in the woods. Instead of finding Matt, I found Klaus. We talked and we kissed, and then we had sex there in the woods."

Damon laughs, not believing her until Caroline gives him a serious look, and then he looks her up and down before saying, "Wow, Blondie, I didn't know you had it in you, and in our woods," and then turns to Stefan, "Before you go bunny hunting next, I'm getting our woods fumigated. I don't want you eating petrified bunny blood!"

Caroline slaps Damon across the cheek. "Hey! Damon, take this seriously!"

Damon put up a hand to rub his cheek. "Blondie, what the hell?"

Caroline looks at him and says, "There's no reason to be dramatic and there weren't any animals around anyway."

Damon, picking up the pool stick, sticks it in Caroline's stomach, and then whispers in her ear, "That's for slapping me."

While Caroline's pulling the stick out of her stomach, Stefan goes over to his brother. "There's one more thing."

Damon, looking at Stefan's face, says, "You knew?"

Stefan nodded his head. Damon turns back to Caroline who is looking at the drying blood on her pink shirt. "What else?"

Caroline looks up at him saying, "You can't tell anyone, not Elena, Tyler, Matt, or Bonnie. Only the three of us and Klaus know."

Damon goes over to her. "Why, embarrassed?" He asks.

Caroline takes a breath before replying, "No, they wouldn't understand. Matt would understand, but he wouldn't approve. Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler don't understand how amazing sex with an Original feels, and they would just judge me. Elena judged you after she saw Rebekah coming out of your house the morning after the Ball, Tyler judges everything I do with Klaus, and Bonnie judges everything."

Damon takes a step back and looks at Caroline. "Wow, Blondie, you really have changed!"

Caroline looks at him, confused, and asks, "What do you mean?"

Damon sits down at the table next to the pool table and Caroline and Stefan follow. He says, "Look here, Blondie, you just told me how I feel about your friends, and when we met, you would never have said that Bonnie judges everything, or Tyler judges you, or even that Elena judges you, or don't tell anyone. Nevertheless, you turning into a vampire was a good thing. You grew up, and meeting Klaus was a good thing for you, bad for everyone else. You have done things that no baby vampire has ever done. No baby vampire picks up blood control so easily like you, and no one can say they have the most powerful vampire in the world wrapped around there finger."

"You probably don't know this, but when Kol compelled me to kill Jeremy and Stefan was draining me in the cell in the boarding house, Klaus came and babysat me. He asked me what is it I say to Elena to get her to forgive everything evil I have ever done. I looked at him and I saw it. He was afraid of losing you. I told him that I thought this was about you and that he killed Carol Lockwood. He looked down, guilty. What I'm trying to say, Blondie, is that you have grown as a person. You're not that self-absorbed, trying and failing to be better than Elena..."

Damon caught Caroline's hand before it hit him in the face this time. "...person anymore, you're better. You're your own person and that person I'm proud to call my frenemy, and I know if Stefan ever needs help and I can't help him, you will."

Caroline has tears in her eyes, "Damon, that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

Damon looks at Caroline and says, "OK, Blondie, stop crying. People are looking, and between the three of us, I think we can compel them all."

Caroline stops crying. "And he's back! How are you feeling, less homicidal?"

Damon laughs, "Maybe a little, why?"

Caroline looks at him saying, "Damon, every time you and Elena break up, you can't kill a bunch of people! If you did, there wouldn't be any humans left in this town!"

Damon looks between Caroline and Stefan and asks, "When did this turn into an intervention? I'm outta here!"

Caroline and Stefan watch Damon leave. Stefan turns his head, "Time for Plan B?"

Caroline looks at him and says, "If I have to flirt with Enzo, I'll need a drink first."

Stefan and Caroline go to the bar. Matt comes over, pulls out a bottle of scotch, and sets tumblers on the counter. "What happened up there?" He asks.

Caroline pours the scotch, handing one to Stefan as she answers Matt, "We were trying to get Damon to stop killing people because Elena broke up with him."

Matt looks at Caroline, "Care, are you OK? He did stab you in stomach."

Caroline knocks back her drink. She says,"Yeah, I'm fine. My shirt might not be, but I will be, vamp-healing."

Caroline and Stefan take one more drink and turn to leave when Matt calls to them, "Care, Tyler has been looking for you. He wanted to talk. Told me if I see you to tell you to come over. He wanted to talk to you."

Caroline and Stefan turn around, Caroline putting on her best fake smile, asking, "When does he want to see me?"

Matt, confused by why Caroline isn't excited to see Tyler, answers, "Today."

Caroline sighs, "Fine, let me deal with this first, and then I will come over and talk to him."

Caroline and Stefan leave the grill and get in Stefan's car. "Tyler probably wants to resume having sex with me and thinks I will just come back to him, but I have moved on. I'm with Klaus and I'm happy," she tells Stefan.

Stefan, driving the car quickly, looks at Caroline, and then back at the road. "Are you going to tell Tyler you're dating Klaus?" He asks.

Caroline looks at Stefan, saying, "Are you crazy? If I told Tyler, he would bite me, and then I would go New Orleans and Klaus would be furious that Tyler bit me! Tyler would probably take a big bite and on the way to New Orleans, I'd die!"

Stefan looks at her with his 'are you serious?' look. "Are you crazy?" He asks.

Caroline ignores the question, "I'm going to let Tyler down easy and not tell him that I slept with nor am I dating Klaus. He would get angry and I don't want another werewolf bite."

Stefan laughs, "So you're just going to ignore the 'are you crazy' question?"

Caroline, getting out of the car, replies, "Yeah, and I think all of us are a little crazy!"


	10. Enzo joins the group

Chapter 10

Happy Halloween!

Thank you everyone who favorited followed and reviewed this story it means a lot to me. vote in the poll which Kol is better which ever one gets more votes I will use in this story. Also I need help I need you guys to help me decide if you want Hayley to stick around tell me in the reviews or message me. Thank you to my new beta Colleen b

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.

Caroline walked into the Lockwood mansion. "Tyler, I'm here what did you want to talk about?" Tyler walked in from the living room smelling of alcohol.

"Care, you're here. Why didn't you come to the party? I looked for you." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I went to a party at Whitmore instead." Tyler looked at Caroline.

"Why? You always come to my parties." Caroline sighed.

"I had other plans and I was planning on going to the Whitmore party. Now, why did you want to talk to me?" Tyler nodded his head to the living room, but Caroline shook her head. He was surprised Caroline didn't want to sit and get comfy. He was going to have to try something else if he wanted her back. "Care, listen, I've been thinking—"

Caroline put her hand up. "I know what you're going to say and were thinking, and the thing is we're not getting back together." Tyler looked at her in shock and thought, how did she know?

"Well can we just have sex then?" Caroline looked at him with disgust.

"No. I have moved on and our whole relationship revolved around sex. Twelve people just died and we have sex. I come over to hang out and we have sex. We never went on an actual date. Let me ask you a question: do you want me back because you want to have sex, or because you actually care for me? We live forever— would you want to spend forever with me?"

Tyler thought about it. "Care, I love you and I guess I want to spent forever with you." Caroline laughed.

"You guess? That's romantic and the biggest mistake of my life. I wish I could take back sleeping with you." Angry, Tyler showed his fangs and his eyes glowed.

"Get out you slut— but before you go, I found something out when I was in New Orleans." Caroline knew what he was going to say.

"And what's that?" Tyler's face returned to normal.

"You remember Hayley?" Caroline put her hand on her hip and nodded her head. Tyler continued smugly, "She got pregnant and its Klaus' baby." Caroline appeared bored and looked at her nails. Tyler didn't get the reaction he thought he would from her. "You know how?"

Caroline looked up from her nails and decided to lie about how she found out. "Duh, it's called a cell phone. Klaus called me and told me he didn't want anyone else telling me." Tyler was mad— this wasn't the way it was supposed to go. It was supposed to go this way: they talk, then have sex and everything goes back to normal. While Tyler was thinking, Caroline vamped over to him. "I have moved on, it's never going to happen between us ever again." And she snapped his neck left.

Caroline returned to the car. "Let's go to the boarding house." Stefan looked over at her.

"Care, what happened in there?" Caroline told him everything but left out Klaus having a baby.

Caroline entered the boarding house living room and saw Enzo playing pool.

"Enzo can we talk?" Enzo looked up.

"Hello gorgeous, what can I do for you?" Caroline smiled and took a seat on the window seat in front of the pool table.

"I want to help you." Enzo turned around to look at her.

"Help me? Damon told me you don't kill people." Caroline thought this would be semi easy

"I don't. I meant you must have PTSD after being tortured for seventy years." Enzo put the pool stick down and sat next to her.

"And why would you want to help me?" Caroline had one leg on the ground and, sitting on the other, turned to face him.

"I was tortured too— once by werewolves and another time by my dad, as well as by Alaric my old history teacher. But the point is I can help you. I helped Stefan with his PTSD when Silas locked him in a safe and threw it in the quarry, and I like to help my friends."

Enzo looked at her. "We met a couple weeks ago. This is the second time I have seen you and now we're friends?" Caroline looked at him.

"You're right, we met a couple weeks ago but I can see a friendship here and I know Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt won't befriend you." Enzo, believing that no one besides Damon would be his friend, thought he would eventually break down Caroline to be his friend.

"Okay, we can be friends, but I'm still going to kill people now that I'm finally out of that hell, and I'm going to kill every single Augustine doctor." Caroline thought, I can work with this.

"Enzo, where are you staying?" He looked at her with curiosity.

"Here, why?" Caroline smiled.

"Now that we're friends, I want to get to know you better. Do you want to live with me and a couple friends?" Enzo didn't know what to say.

"Aren't you friends with Elena and Bonnie? Why would they let me live with them? "

Caroline smiled and moved closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm not friends with them anymore and I have a secret. If I can trust you to not tell Damon, I will tell you." Enzo looked at Caroline and realized there was more than meets the eye with this girl.

"So I can choose between Damon, who I have known for sixty years, or you who I have known for a I have only talked with once."

Caroline smiled and flirted, "Yeah, and I'm a lot more fun than Damon. His girlfriend just broke up with him and he's sad. He'll probably just drink all day which isn't different than any other day, but me— it's always an adventure and I have never left you for dead." Enzo smiled at her.

"Let's go."

Caroline and Enzo came out of the boarding house and Stefan was waiting for them in his car. Caroline got in and Enzo looked at her.

"Why is Stefan here?" Caroline looked up at him.

"He's one of my best friends. Get in." Enzo thought about staying there with Damon who was sad, or going with the cute blonde who was being nice to him. He got in the car. Caroline looked back at Enzo.

"Can you keep a secret? And can I trust you?" Enzo could tell by the tone of her voice she was serious.

"Yes." Caroline was still a little bit unsure.

"If I was kidnapped, had a vervain gag in my mouth and pencils in my hands, would you risk your life to help save me even if it meant you could die in the process?" Enzo thought about it and realized he liked spending time with this girl.

"Yes, I would save you. Did that actually happen to you?" Caroline looked down.

"Alaric, the history teacher turned invincible vampire hunter, grabbed me when I was running to my car and snapped my neck and did that, but Elena got the gag and pencils out and then Klaus told me it was okay and to go home and don't leave.

"It's excellent that I can trust you and you can keep a secret, because if you couldn't it would be a big deal. We are going to Whitmore where you will meet my two other best friends Katherine and Nadia." Enzo was still confused.

"Gorgeous, can you elaborate?" Caroline looked behind at Enzo.

"Katherine is mine, Damon, and Stefan's sire. She made us vampires. Long story short, Elena pushed the cure down her throat and months later she died, but before she did, she traveled herself into Elena's body and me, Nadia and now Stefan and you, if choose to help, are going to make Katherine a vampire again. Also, I have a boyfriend— his name is Klaus. He's the original hybrid. I see him every month when I go to New Orleans." Enzo was shocked. Damon told him about the originals, but never said Caroline was dating Klaus.

"I will help, and how long have you been dating?" Caroline smiled.

"A couple weeks." Enzo decided he was just going to go with the flow with these people.

Stefan pulled in to the Whitmore parking lot and Enzo got out.

"Why are we here?" Caroline got out of the car.

"We don't have a house we all can live in yet, so we stay in my dorm." Enzo followed Caroline and Stefan to Caroline's dorm.

"So when are we getting this house?" Caroline stopped on the stairs and turned around.

"Tomorrow I have class, so you, Stefan, Katherine and Nadia can look for a house. We wrote down everything we need, and you guys can add to the list." Caroline turned around and went up the stairs and stopped in front of a door to open it.

They saw Nadia coming out of the bathroom in a towel and Katherine in a pair of blue sleep shorts and a grey tank top, going through Elena's stuff. Caroline went over to the farthest bed in the room and sat down.

"Guys, we're back! And look who I brought with me." Katherine turned from looking at pictures of Elena and Damon, and Nadia turned from looking at clothes in her suitcase.

"Hey, Caro. You've been busy today. Why do you have blood on your shirt?" Caroline laughed.

"You have no idea. Damon stabbed me with a pool stick. Kat, why weren't you picking up your phone?" Katherine turned to her.

"When you called I was talking to some guy that thought I was Elena. It was nauseating."

Caroline looked around the room. "Kat, where's Chris? Did you kill him?" Katherine laughed and sat on her bed.

"No, I sent him back to his dorm and told him to come wake us up before his first class tomorrow." Caroline sighed.

"Again, Kat, he's not a dog and you're going to look for a house tomorrow, right? But right now we need to figure out out where everyone is sleeping because we have three beds and five people. I was thinking Katherine you sleep with me, Enzo or Stefan can take your bed, and whoever doesn't sleep in the bed can take the chair. It's comfy." Katherine got off her bed and sat next to Caroline.

"As long as you don't hog the blankets. And I know Chris isn't a dog, he's better, and yes— Nadia and I were going to look at houses tomorrow."

Enzo and Stefan looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Stefan looked at Katherine.

"It really is you." Katherine smiled.

"The one and only." Enzo looked around at the girls and thought, I'm going to like it here.

Caroline came out of the bathroom in pink and black cheetah shorts a black tank top. "While you guys figure out where you're sleeping, I'm going to call Klaus and see how he is." Everyone nodded and Caroline grabbed a grey over-the-shoulder sweater and went downstairs to the lounge area. It was empty so she curled up in one of the big brown chairs and called Klaus. It rang and went to voicemail.

When Caroline got back to the room, she saw that Stefan was in Katherine's bed and Enzo was in the chair. Nadia was in her bed and Katherine was in Caroline's bed. Caroline took her sweater off and got into bed.

Katherine turned over when Caroline got in and whispered, "That was a short call."

Caroline thought Katherine was asleep, but whispered back, "It went to voicemail and I didn't want to leave a voicemail." Katherine continued curiously.

"What happened today? You sent me a text saying you had to talk with Tyler and Damon stabbed you." Caroline sighed.

"Short version— I told Damon I slept with Klaus, he laughed at me then made a joke, I slapped him and he stabbed me for slapping him. Then Matt told me to go see Tyler, and when I did he wanted to get back together. When I said no, he suggested that we just have sex. I told him no, we yelled, and I snapped his neck." Katherine smiled.

"You really did have a big day." Caroline smiled.

"Yes I did, and now I'm tired. Goodnight, Kat." Katherine turned back around.

"Goodnight, Caro."


	11. Witches and wolves

**I know it's been so long since I uploaded a chapter and I'm sorry but I have an long chapter **

**IMPORTANT:vote in the poll which Kol you like better and the Kol body with the most votes will be in this story**

**thank you for editing this chapter gothicpoet0615 **

New Orleans

In the cemetery, the witches who came back from the dead after the hijacked Harvest ritual: Genevieve, Papa Tunde, and the former witch Elder Bastiana, are speaking with each other about how to get their revenge against the Originals and the vampires in this town. Celeste Dubois was walking down the City of the Dead with a bone dagger in her hand, smiling maliciously towards her plan to destroy them. When she appeared, all three turned to her and saw the bone dagger.

"It's time" Celeste directed this at Papa Tunde who volunteered to be slaughtered for this cause. He walked in front of her and kneeled down while she was behind him, ready for his final wish. Bastiana and Genevieve saw him hold his head up high, looking at peace with himself and not afraid of death. As soon as it came, Celeste sliced his throat open with his dagger watching the life slip away from him. Closing his eyes, Celeste smiled gently. Her friend sacrificed his life and magic for this cause. After a few minutes of silence, she turned to the remaining witches for the continuation of this plan. She handed the dagger to Bastiana, staring her down to see if there was any kind of hesitation or second thoughts.

"The priest?" Celeste asked.

"Already taken care of." Bastiana told her. She looked in confusion about this admission. "I cursed the priest with the same hex as his nephew had. Soon, he'll descend into madness, just like he did before him." Celeste nodded in approval of this, and then faced Genevieve.

"It's almost time for your revenge. Are you ready?"

"I have waited 90 years for this day." Genevieve said with a cold, hard, look in her eyes. To finish her 'unfinished business' with a certain blonde Original is going to make all of this worth it. While the three women plot their next move, they didn't notice that inside the Devereux tomb, a 15-year girl by the name of Monique Devereux had risen from the dead and used her magic to get out and sneak away from the cemetery.

===========THE NEW MIKAELSON===========

The Other Side

Meanwhile in supernatural purgatory, Davina Claire is watching over what is exactly happening with the Harvest and the Great Evil she foretold and simultaneously being yelled at by the ancestors for one, not going along with the Harvest in the first place and two, for siding with vampires instead of her own people. Plus, being threatened that if she ever misuses her magic again; they will do horrible things to her that is beyond anything she can ever imagine. Just another moment of eternal torment and suffering for Davina Claire, traitor to the New Orleans witches and accomplice to the vampires and the vampire tyrant.

============THE NEW MIKAELSON=============

The Abattoir

Klaus enters back into the Abattoir, after his meeting with Cami typing down everything for his memoir, and heads up to Elijah's study. Walks straight in, Klaus sees his brother reading a newspaper looking relaxed.

"Elijah, it's been unusually quiet around here," he said. Smirking, he continued with his teasing. "Where's the little wolf?" he asked, knowing full well where Hayley is.. Elijah put down his book on the side table and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Hayley got mad and went to the bayou for the last couple of weeks. I am trying to figure out how to get her back here and stay." Klaus smirks from his brother's confession while getting up from his chair for another drink.

"Brother, we don't have time for you and Hayley to have a lovers quarrel; we have dead witches coming back from the dead for some unknown reason and the one witch we NEED is dead." Elijah rolls his eyes at his brother's current state of paranoia and stating the obvious.

"I am aware of the situation, Niklaus. But the problem with Hayley is she heard a conversation I had with Rebekah and got mad at what I said." Klaus looked intrigued by this turn of events. He sits down in front of Elijah's desk and gave him his undivided attention.

"What did you say?"

"I was telling Rebekah that Hayley was a distraction." Klaus rolls his eyes at this obvious stupidity it's quite clear Hayley likes Elijah but Elijah doesn't feel the same way looks over at his older brother.

"Why can't Hayley just stay in the bayou until she gives birth and then the baby can live with us while she can die for all I care?" Elijah shakes his head in disagreement.

"Niklaus, Hayley can't live in the bayou and she is the mother of YOUR CHILD, I might add. Besides, her family hasn't broken the werewolf curse, so she's just living with one human and a bunch of wolves." Annoyed with this how the conversation turned out, Klaus got up and left.

"Whatever Elijah." Seeing that Klaus isn't going to take responsibility for the safety of his own child, no matter how much he secretly cares for that baby he calls for the only other person willing to help.

"Hello?"

"Rebekah."

"Hello brother. Tell me, what has Nik done this time?"

"It's what he has NOT done that worries me."

"What do you mean?"

"Hayley is still staying in the bayou and completely vulnerable to the threats that have reappeared in the Quarter."

"Are you talking about the witches from that stupid Harvest ritual? The one where we consecrated our mother, so we would be able to bring those girls back from the dead and turned out to be a complete waste of time? Yes, brother. I know what you're talking about."

"Well, now that they know of her existence as well as the baby, I feel a lot more at peace that she is still under our protection, but instead she decided to be stubborn and live with her family." He could already sense that Rebekah is smirking on the other side of this conversation.

"Lijah, for someone who said that Hayley is a distraction, you certainly are demonstrating that it might not be a distraction."

" look I couldn't save Katerina but I will save this baby and if that means saving Hayley then so be it"

"Whatever brother."

"Can you please come here?"

"Fine, I will be there soon." The dial tone was present. When he pocketed his phone, he turned around and his baby sister was there with an annoyed expression on her face.

"You called?"

"Yes. I need you to go to bayou and try to convince Hayley to live here again."

"Why must I be the one to do it?"

"Because Niklaus won't have anything to do with her and she trusts and listens to you." Rebekah gives an aggravated sigh, but not enough motivation to actually do it.

"What? Why? I just got these shoes and I'm not walking through the bayou to get a werewolf who hates us to come back and live with us."

"Please sister. If you do this, then I will buy you new shoes. Please?" Elijah looked at her, pleading to do this for him. Rebekah thinks about it.

"Fine. I will do it, but only for the baby and you. And I'm NOT doing this for Hayley." She said. "But what are you and Nik going to do while I go looking through the bayou?" Elijah stands up and fixes his suit.

"I am going to see Sophie about our witch problem and Niklaus is going to help save Father Kiernan." She nods in acceptance and both leave the study to face the new dangers of New Orleans.

=============THE NEW MIKAELSON==============

The Bayou

Rebekah drives to the bayou and begins to trudge through the woods, looking for Hayley. She finds a little shack deep in the bayou near a lake. Not wanting to be here more than necessary, she flashes to the door and knocks.

"Hayley! Are you here?" She steps back and an older, blonde woman stands in front of her.

"Who are you and what do you want with Hayley?" She questions. Rebekah looks at the woman, laughing internally at how completely pathetic to think she is threatening.

"I am Rebekah and that baby Hayley is carrying is my niece. Now the better question is: who are YOU?" Eve looks around over Rebekah's shoulder and sees werewolves.

"I'm Eve and Hayley went for a walk. I will tell her you stopped by when she gets back." Annoyed that Eve isn't giving her the answers she needs, she tries a different tactic.

"Did Hayley say where she was going on this walk?" Eve is not sure of Rebekah's lies, but replies anyway.

"She didn't say." Rebekah hears Eve's heart rate go up meaning she knows that Eve is lying. Not wanting to expose her, she smiles.

"Okay, just tell her I wanted to see her." The blonde Original leaves, but listens really closely. Following the conversation while maintaining a good distance away, she hears two heartbeats and vamps to the spot. She finds her hayley talking to a dark haired wolf.

"I'm going to meet you tonight." Hayley said to the wolf. Having enough of this, Rebekah walks up behind her and puts her hand on Hayley's shoulder scaring her. The wolf growls at the Original and Rebekah shows the wolf her vampire face. He stops growling and tries to get Rebekah to leave Hayley alone, which she notices.

"Hayley, let's go. I'm supposed to get you back to the compound." Hayley stands up with an angry expression.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm finally going to meet my family tonight, so there's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind. I'm staying."

"No, you're not. Let's go." Rebekah grabs Hayley's arm and begins to pull a little harshly. The wolf grows and bares his teeth at her. Getting fed up with the mortal mutt in front of her, she faces her, a serious and almost bloodthirsty emotion on her face.

"Hayley, get this wolf to stop growling or I'm going to throw it against a tree and fracture its spine." She kneels down to the wolf, speaking softly.

"Can you please stop growling?" He nods its head in submission taking a step back.

"Let's go." Hayley is getting mad that Rebekah won't see that she doesn't want to leave, but the only way for her to concede is a compromise.

"Alright. I will go with you but on one condition." Rebekah thinks. Elijah said get her out of the bayou; he never said how.

"What condition?" Hayley looks at Rebekah.

"I want to throw a party tonight at the Plantation House for the wolves because they're going to be human and I want to meet them." Rebekah thinks about for a minute and agrees.

"Whatever. Now, let's go" Happy that she got her way, Hayley bends down to the wolf and says her goodbyes.

"I'm going to meet you in a few hours. Bye." Both girls begin to head up to the car about to leave, when Hayley says something.

"I have to tell Eve." The Original rolls her eyes.

"I met Eve. Lovely lady" she sarcastically comments. Hayley glares at Rebekah, thinking the worst possible for one of her family members against a thousand year old Original vampire.

"Rebekah, leave Eve alone." Rebekah looked hurt at this admission that she did something to her.

"Hayley, you might not have noticed, but I'm not my brothers; I don't torture people to get what I want." She explained. "I was just saying that when I met Eve, she wasn't that nice." Hayley realizing that she misjudged Rebekah, she casts her eyes down in guilt.

"I'm sorry." Reaching the shack, the pregnant wolf heads towards Eve who was waiting outside the door.

"I'm going back with Rebekah. Can you tell the others to meet me at the Plantation House in the Quarter? I'm throwing a party for them tonight." Eve nods her head and both girls leave the woods to prepare for tonight.

===============THE NEW MIKAELSON=================

At Rousseau's

Cami is working, wiping the bar down with a wet rag when a beautiful, red headed woman comes in.

"Excuse me, are you Camille?" Cami looks up at her, scrutinizing this woman.

"I go by Cami and yes, I am. How may I help you?" The red headed woman introduces herself.

"I'm Genevieve LaRoux. I'm a member of the witch Faction of the city and heard that your Uncle is suffering from a Hex." Cami looked terrified to say the least, but kept her face neutral. "I am willing to stop the Hex for you, but you have to do something for me." This woman is giving her a ray of hope that is contagious. She can't help but smile.

"You can?" Cami asks. Genevieve nods her head. "I will do anything, just help my uncle." Genevieve smiles wickedly and pulls out Papa Tunde's bone dagger.

"All I need you to do is put this in Klaus Mikaelson's chest." Cami wants her uncle to live, but she has a crush on Klaus she doesn't know what to do. Genevieve gets up from the stool and begins to head out. Before she does, she turns her head and faces the blonde bartender.

"I will leave this with you I hope you make the right decision." After Genevieve left, Cami releases a breath in nervousness and fear. She puts the dagger in her bag and forgets about being involved in the supernatural community for a while.

===================THE NEW MIKAELSON================

Elijah walks in to Rousseau's kitchen to see Sophie and finds Sophie talking to a 15-year-old girl. Sophie looks up and the girl glares at Elijah.

"Elijah. Look, the Harvest just needed some time, but it brought back Monique." Elijah looks at Sophie's niece, Monique who is dressed in white and looks like she wants to kill him.

"Does this mean that Davina is back too?" Monique continues to glare at Elijah.

"Who cares?" Monique says gathering the attention of both adults in the room. "She betrayed her kind by siding with the vampires." Elijah is taken aback that this fifteen year old is talking to him like this. Sophie, on the other hand, is shocked: Monique never acted like this before. But, being the sole guardian of her niece, parental mode turns on in her brain.

"Monique, apologize to Elijah. He's the reason why the Harvest succeeded and brought you back." Monique turns her attention to her aunt, glaring daggers straight in her face.

"You want me to apologize to a vampire?" she gritted out. Elijah smooths out his suit and politely speaks to her that is both ordering and borderline respectful.

"Miss Devereux, I am sorry that my presence has upset you, but I need to speak with your aunt for a moment." Sophie stops cutting the vegetables for the gumbo she was making and puts the knife down.

"What is it Elijah?"

"If Monique is back, that means the other Harvest Girls could be back. Or something is going on in the witch community and as our witch, I am putting you in charge of finding out." Sophie looks at Elijah with contempt.

"When did I become your witch?" Elijah smiles.

"You have always been our witch." His voice took on a dangerous tone. "Find out what is happening. I will be back." Elijah walks out of the kitchen and texts Klaus:

One of the Harvest Girls is back.

Monique looks at her aunt with shock, disappointment and anger. Now that there was no one to listen her screech, she did.

"Seriously?! You're working for vampires?! What is wrong with you?!" Sophie looks at her niece with cold, icy eyes.

"It was the only way to get Marcel out of power and to get you back."

==============THE NEW MIKAELSON==============

St. Anne's Church

Klaus walks into the church and sees Cami watching her uncle praying. Cami looks behind her and smiles when she sees Klaus.

"You came." She gives him a hug to which he returns. "There's something I need to talk to you about." Klaus nods his head while also trying not to flirt with Cami because he has a girlfriend who he misses: his Caroline.

"Well, I couldn't let the Leader of the Human Faction die and not try anything. We can talk after this." Cami agrees and both walk over to Father Kiernan. "Let's get started." Klaus puts his hand on Kiernan's shoulder, breaking him out of his prayer. Startled, he looks at Klaus and tries to attack him. Klaus grabs Kiernan's hands and makes sure he is paying attention.

"Kiernan. Focus." Father Kiernan takes a few deep breaths, calming down from the craziness.

"Now, I am going to drain all the vervain from your system and begin to compel you. Then, we'll see if it works or not." Klaus, Father Kiernan, and Cami walk over to the Baptismal dais, holding his hand over the bowl of water. Klaus pulls a razor blade from his pocket and stabs father Kieran in the hand.

"KLAUS! WHAT THE HELL!" Cami screams. Father Kiernan grunts and Cami pulls the razor blade out of Kieran's hand and putting the hand in the water. He rolls his eyes and explains to her.

"Cami, like I said: I am draining the vervain so I can compel him and try to break the spell. Now, if you can't handle this get out." Cami is a little stunned. Klaus is not flirting with her like he always does, but answers his retort.

"I will stay." Klaus doesn't answer and takes Kieran's hand out and stabs him again.

"We need all the vervain out of his system. Keep doing that." Klaus ordered. Father Kiernan takes the blade out and puts his hand back in the water. Cami is watching her uncle but also trying to figure out what's wrong with Klaus. He's not flirting with her and he seems to want to be somewhere else. Klaus feels his phone vibrate, thinking it's Caroline, and smiles but then sees it Elijah. He loses the smile he reads that one of the harvest girls is back and texts back:

Which one?

Cami goes over to Klaus to talk to him about what that redheaded woman said to her.

"Can we talk now?" Klaus puts his phone back in his pocket and replies.

"In a minute." Heading over to Kiernan, he pulls his hand from the bowl and takes a sniff at the bleeding wound. There is still vervain in his system.

"Keep going. You have a lot of vervain in you." Klaus turns around and sees cami is waiting in one of the pews goes over and sits next to her.

"Yes Cami?" She pulls out a napkin and unwraps it and reveals Papa Tunde's blade. Klaus is shocked that of all people Cami has Papa Tunde's blade.

"Where did you get this?" Cami looks down at it.

"A witch named Genevieve came in to Rousseau's today and said that she would fix my uncle if I put this in your chest." Cami snuck a glance at her uncle who is still slicing his hand open, bleeding out the vervain. Klaus looks at the blade then at Cami.

"Are you going to put that in my chest?" He asks.

"I don't know. On one hand, I should; you have compelled me countless times, tried to kill Davina, killed Tim, and it would fix my uncle. But on the other hand, I don't know what would happen after you have this in your chest. I have these weird feelings for you and I don't understand them, which scares me as well as you are someone I trust and I don't want you to get hurt." Klaus sighs with his hands covering his face.

"I wish this month would be over so I can see my Caroline again." He thinks to himself. Focusing on the present, he turns his attention back to Cami.

"Camille, you are someone I hold some respect for so I hope you don't take this personally." Cami kept silent. "Cami…there is nothing going on between us and there never will be." Confused at this confession, she spoke.

"But…you always flirted with me and now you're not." He looks down, but what came out of his mouth has to be said.

"Cami, I flirted with you because you reminded me of someone I know and care about a lot, but that's it. I don't hold any romantic feelings for you: only respect and your continued friendship." Her eyes displayed the heartbroken acceptance of his feelings towards her as well as the end of the crush she had on him. Wordlessly, she hands him the knife and goes straight to her uncle who looks pale and hunched over from stabbing his hand continuously.

Klaus pulls his hand out and can't smell anymore vervain in his body. Looking around the alter, he sees a chalice on the back table and bites his hand, filling half of it with his blood. Klaus tilts Kiernan's head upward, stares into his eyes, and starts his compulsion.

"You will come over this Hex and you won't want to kill anyone." He blinks and looks around. Both are relieved that everything is back to normal. However, it was never going to last. Kiernan turns his head towards Klaus and tries to attack him again to which he is stopped. Cami, observing this from a safe distance, became sad. Slowly, coming up from the wooden pew, she sits down on the floor with her uncle.

"I'm sorry, Cami. It didn't work." She gives a small smile in gratitude, but doesn't change the fact that her last living relative is going to die.

"Uncle Kiernan? Can you hear me? It's your niece, Cami." Her voice taking a small, childlike quality while burying her face in his chest crying for the family she has lost.

================THE NEW MIKAELSON===============

Royale St.

Elijah is walking down the street when he gets a text. He pulls out his phone and texts back to Klaus:

It's the Deveraux girl.

What he doesn't realize is that Sabine was right behind him.

"Elijah, my favorite original. What brings you out here?" Elijah puts his phone back in his jacket pocket and turns around.

"Good evening Celeste. After all these years, I'm still your favorite original. I'm flattered." Celeste is shocked that Elijah called her by her given name.

"How did you know it was me?" She questioned. Elijah looks at her

"Before Davina died, she drew all theses pictures of you and said something evil is coming. And then when Sophie said there was no magic in your bones, I wondered if you cheated death by putting yourself in to another body. Then, I remembered when I came back here the first person I saw was the lovely Sabine and she knew who I was right away." He finished. "So…what is you want Celeste?" Celeste smiles and struts towards Elijah. Now in front of him she grabs his tie, pulls him down, and places a chaste, sweet kiss on his lips. Pulling back but never leaving close proximity, she touches her forehead with his.

"My sweet Elijah." Celeste pulls away from the only man she has truly loved. "'Always and Forever' is a promise you should have never made. Tonight Rebekah, Klaus, and Hayley are going to be in trouble and you can only save ONE of them." Elijah begins to falter and kneel down to the ground. His vision turning blurry and almost losing consciousness. The kiss. Celeste poisoned me with her kiss.

"What did you do to me?" Elijah rasped out. Celeste looks at him with betrayal in her eyes.

"Relax Elijah. It's a simple incantation; I'm not going to kill you." Before she can finish speaking, Elijah passes out on the sidewalk.

==============THE NEW MIKAELSON=================

The Plantation House

The full moon is overhead in the sky. While putting the clothes on the clothing line, she sees the dark wolf she spoke to earlier. Staring at each other for a while, she shyly smiles.

"I'm really excited to meet all of you." She turns back inside towards the house while the wolf head into the woods to transform. After a few seconds, human wolves emerge and begin picking off the clothes left for them. As soon as they come, fully clothed, the party begins. Hayley walks around, mingling and saying hi to everyone in her family. She sees Rebekah talking to some blonde hair werewolf named Oliver, grabbing his hand and going to the woods near the property.

Heading back inside with a garbage bag, she starts cleaning up the living room. Someone behind her cleared her throat and caused her to drop the plastic cup. Turning around, it was a handsome man with stubble, long black hair, and warm dark eyes.

"Hi."

"Hello." He said. They looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I'm Jackson. The wolf you spoke to yesterday."

"Oh yeah! It's nice to finally talk to you…with words and pronouns." He chuckles at this joke. "I'm Hayley."

"Everyone's heard of you." She stares down at her stomach and of the baby she's carrying inside of her. "The long lost daughter of the Labonair Family. And the soon-to-be mother of the Hybrid's child." He responded. She looked alright with that, but still a little bit uncomfortable that everyone sees her as Klaus' baby momma.

"Is that how everyone in the family sees me? Klaus' incubator?" She snapped at him. After hearing what he said she was a little disappointed that everyone sees her as a slut.

"No. We don't. I'm saying that even though you went through a lot of hardships, we are still here for you. No matter what."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe we should sit down and get to know each other a little bit better." Hayley offered him.

"I would really like that." He came towards her and sat down on the couch. She followed him and gently plopped down to face him. They both enjoyed talking to each other laughing and telling embarrassing stories of their lives.

Rebekah is making out with this blonde werewolf in the woods when he stops unexpectedly.

"I really like you but I'm sorry." Rebekah sees him walks away. Rebekah confused at the dismissive behavior just stands there and stares at his retreating back.

"What?" Then, a pack of werewolves surround Rebekah and attack. Realizing there's too many to fight off, she runs. However, they catch up and tackle her to the ground biting her and injecting venom into her bloodstream. Rebekah is laying on the ground all bitten and weak when Genevieve comes walking up smiling in wicked glee.

"It's been a long time Rebekah. I'm going to enjoy this." Rebekah couldn't even say a retort when the witch snapped her neck and darkness surrounded her.

At the house, Hayley and the wolf she was talking to earlier, Jackson, are in the one of the living rooms for the entire time learning all they could about each other when the curtains start to go up in flames. Hayley panics and rushed to the door. It wouldn't budge, so she tries the window by throwing a chair at the glass hoping it would shatter for their escape. Hayley threw it as hard as she could to the window, but all it did was shatter the chair instead.

Realizing that there was no way out, Jackson brought a bandana out from his back pocket and placed it over Hayley's mouth so she can breathe a little easier. They run into the kitchen and get the fire extinguisher, but that doesn't work as well. The only thing that was on Hayley's mind was calling the one person that will be there for her in the end.

"Elijah. It's Hayley! We need your help! Someone spelled the door and windows shut, the Plantation House is catching fire and no matter what we do, it's just getting bigger and bigger. Please come and help!" Standing away from the fire, Hayley and Jackson hope Elijah will get here in time to help.

===============THE NEW MIKAELSON================

Elijah wakes up from his unconscious state and pulls out his phone. He sees he has a message from Hayley. Pressing play, he hears the message she left.

"Elijah. It's Hayley! We need your help! Someone spelled the door and windows shut, the Plantation House is catching fire and no matter what we do, it's just getting bigger and bigger. Please come and help!" Worried about her safety as well as the baby, he texts Klaus what's going on.

Klaus, Celeste is behind everything. She locked Hayley inside the Plantation House as a test to see who do I save first. Try and see if you can make the witches more…. agreeable to our presence here.

Not wasting any more time, he flashed towards the Plantation House seeing it almost everything engulfed in flames. He sees a boulder, picks it up with one hand and throws it straight at the door, watching it shatter and fall apart to pieces. Running into the house, he sees Hayley and some person he has never met, trying to protect themselves from the fire. Grabbing both of their waists, he flashes them outside before the whole house collapsed.

Klaus gets Elijah text about Hayley being trapped in the house. He leaves the church saying softly to Cami about Elijah's text.

"I have to go. I'll be right back." Without any retort, he stands up and flashes away to get his leverage. He grabs Monique Deveraux who was in the Compound with her aunt and Marcel. He heads down to St. Anne's Church with Monique in tow, finally reaching to the middle of the street. Klaus starts yelling at total silence and the witches that were listening.

"WITCHES OF THE FRENCH QUARTER! I HAVE WITH ME MONIQUE DEVERAUX! I WILL SEND HER BACK TO THE GRAVE IF THE WITCH BASTIANNA DOESNT COME FORTH!" Marcel comes running after Klaus trying to get him to see sense.

"You know my rules: we don't hurt kids." Klaus looks at him while putting Papa Tunde's knife to Monique's neck.

"I'm King of New Orleans now and let's not forget you killed her mother." Marcel tries to get Monique away from Klaus when he looks around him. "I know your close. The stench of witch hangs in the air." Marcel looks at Klaus with fear and disbelief.

"And like I said before: We don't harm kids!" Tired of his morality, Klaus grabs Marcel and snapped his neck.

"Things have changed, Marcellus." Being completely focused on Marcel on the floor, he didn't notice someone taking Papa Tunde's bone knife from his hands ever so gently and hold on to it like their life depended on it. He turns around and saw Sophie Devereux in front of him one minute and the next, she stabbed him through his chest. The pain of all the sacrifices Papa Tunde did to get even with him was like nothing he had ever imagined before in his life. Screaming in agony, Klaus crumples down on the ground and goes silent. Sophie looks at him with fear, hurt, and worry. Bastianna appears from a darken street corner watching everything unfold.

"Thank you Sophie. I will take it from here." Sophie glares at the Elder stick-in-her-ass as she goes away. Noticing her niece on the ground, she picks her up and leads her towards her truck she has parked at the end of the street. Monique sees all the stuff in the back. Her aunt is being a coward, like always.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I'm getting us out of here."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, Aunt Sophie." After that, Sophie exploded.

"Being in this place, cost me my sister AND you! For five months, I watched as Davina killed my sisters for practicing! FOR FIVE MONTHS I saw Marcel treat all of us like his little slaves, never being able to fight back. For FIVE MONTHS, I have witnessed my friends dying to get Davina, to finish the Harvest and bring you girls back, my sister, your mother, dying in front of me, and Agnes being completely useless and couldn't even stand up to fight the Vampire Dictator away from our home. And I HAVE HAD IT!" Monique recoils at the tone her aunt used.

"Now, you're going to get IN THE FREAKING CAR and we're never coming back to New Orleans again." Gathering her courage, she stared down Sophie with a glare of her own.

"No. I'm not leaving New Orleans because I belong here. But you are a coward and a traitor the Witches of New Orleans. YOU are the one who doesn't belong here. Goodbye Aunt Sophie." Monique steps back and raise her hand causing Sophie to go down, holding her head in pain. Her eyes and nose began bleeding out, rapidly killing her. Two minutes later, Sophie Devereux is dead. Monique turns around and heads back to the French Quarter to continue their revenge against the Original Family and the vampires that have taken their home.

Elijah saves Hayley from the burning house then vamps to the woods. He finds footprints of both human and dog.

"Looks like there was a scuffle here" he thought to himself. But noticed a scent he knew before. Creeping closer, Elijah saw blood. He knew that it's Rebekah's and it was planned. Elijah vamps from the woods to the street and finds Sophie's dead body and Klaus phone on the ground. He picks up the phone, puts it in his pocket, and takes Sophie's body to the cemetery. Whoever took his brother and sister will pay dearly for their lives.


	12. The other side

**Thank you everyone who has followed and favorited this story I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while and this is a short chapter the next chapter will be longer I promise **

**The winner of my poll which Kol is better vampire Kol won this chapter is all about vampire Kol. **

**Also huge thanks livingdeadblondequeen who edited this chapter**

The other side

The ancestors have finally stopped yelling at Davina, and she is now sitting alone on a bench crying. Someone comes up behind Davina. "Why are you crying?"

Davina turns around and sees the most handsome guy she has ever seen in her life. He's tall, with brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he is wearing jeans and a blue shirt under a brown jacket. He's looking at her. Davina tries to wipe the tears from her eyes, and the guy bends down and wipes them for her.

"Who are you?"

The guy smiles. "I'm Kol Mikaelson."

Davina, hearing the name Mikaelson, backs away from Kol. Kol sees this and grabs her hand. "Trust me, darling. I won't hurt you."

Davina looks down at her hand and back up at Kol. "How can I be sure you're a Mikaelson?"

Kol realizing that this young woman must know his family asks,"I take it from your tone and the way you reacted know my siblings." Davina looking at Kol. " I do and there monsters" Kol looks at this women and sees something in her that he likes "yes my family can be monsters but there not all bad can you at least tell me your name." Davina doesn't know why but she feels comfortable around Kol. "I'm Davina" Kol smiles and leans down and kisses Davina's hand that he's still holding, "Davina what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Now that we know each other names can you tell me why you were crying I hate to see a woman cry."

Davina blushes and motions for Kol to sit next to her instead of crouching in front of her. "I was crying because ever since I died I have been alone then the ancestors started yelling at me saying they would do horrible things to me if I misused my magic again." Davina has tears in her eyes and Kol pulls her into his chest for a hug.

"It's all right Davina let it out" Kol is running his hands through Davina's hair. Davina looks up at Kol, "How can you be so sure everything is going to be all right, we're dead."

Kol smiles down at the little witch, "Honestly I don't know but you probably have friends and family trying to bring you back. I wish my family cared like that about me they mourned me for one day and then Elijah kissed my murder's sister thinking it was someone else and Bekah saved my murder's sister from being killed and help them get a cure that I was trying to prevent them from getting and Nik was the only one who really mourned me."

Davina feels sad for Kol. "How did you die I was told originals can't be killed?"

Kol tightens his arms around Davina, he hates thinking about his death "Almost nothing can kill an original except one thing. Wood from a tree my family burned down a thousand years ago and I was murdered by two teenagers, well a hunter and his stupid baby vampire sister."

Davina squeezes her arms around Kol to comfort him. Davina didn't know there were hunters "What do you mean hunters?"

Kol looks down at the little witch in his arms and thinks she is too young to be in this supernatural world, "Hunters are anyone who hunts vampires and kills them. The hunter that killed me was a member of the five, a group of vampire hunters who we thought Nik got rid of centuries ago but turns out he didn't. Now how were you killed?"

Davina takes a big breath and begins her story, "I'm one of the harvest girls my coven chose me and 3 of my friends to bring strength wealth and health to our coven and families but they just wanted more power. We were lead out in the middle of the cemetery like princesses my mom was so proud of me. The first girl went up and we thought and they told us we just need a little bit of your blood but when the first girl went up she held out her hand like we were supposed to but the elder witch sliced her throat and that's when the three of us started to panic and tried to leave but they wouldn't let us. And then the next girl went up and the same thing happened to her and then my best friend Monique went up despite the yelling from me and the yelling from her aunt to stop Monique got her neck sliced. When it was my turn, Marcel interrupted. He saved me and killed the elder witch and kept me safe until Klaus came to New Orleans and started causing trouble. I had the magic of the three harvest girls inside of me, one day I couldn't handle it anymore and I was taking the whole French quarter down with me. I started earthquakes; rain, wind, and fire, the only way to stop it was to kill me in the harvest so I had to die. Got my neck sliced and here I am."

Kol didn't know what to say he had heard of the harvest ritual before in the 1900s but thought it was a myth. He had only known Davina for a little while but he cared about her and it scared him because he was known as the wildest Mikaelson, he didn't care about anyone except for himself. Kol looked down at Davina and can hear her sharpness of breath and how she was hugging him so tight that he promised to himself that if she ever got brought back he would look after her from the other side.

Kol untangles one of his hands from holding Davina to lifting her chin from his chest so that she could look at him. "Davina, I promise you that I will always look out for you if you get brought back to life I will look after you from here and if I'm ever so lucky that I'm brought back to life I will find you and look out for you. You can count on me."

Davina smiles up at Kol "I promise you that if I am brought back I will look for a way to bring you back to. You can do that you can watch people who are still living?"

Kol smiles he's never at a real friend before. "You can, I watch my siblings all the time I know all about Nik's baby momma drama," Davina laughs, "And Nik's Caroline trouble, Elijah trying to keep the peace and even my baby sister working with Marcellus. So tell me how is young Marcellus?"

Davina didn't know Marcel knew Kol, "You knew Marcel? He's good. He's stressed because Klaus wants me but Marcel is like a dad to me and I would never leave him."

Kol remembers Marcel as this annoying little kid that Klaus and Elijah both picked over him. "Yes I knew Marcellus he was just a little boy I offered to turn him into a vampire and I introduced him to the theatre we saw a bad version of Hamlet but we were in the colonies and it was 1821, he didn't enjoy it as much as I did. But Shakespeare should be experienced in the flesh. After that I got daggered when I woke it was the 1900s and Marcellus was a vampire keeping a relationship with Bekah a secret from Nik."

Davina is shocked to learn all this but one thing sticks out in her head she knows it shouldn't it should be that the guy she was been cuddling up with is a mass murder and has tried to kill her best friend/father figure Marcel but it isn't. "What do you mean Klaus Caroline trouble? I have only seen Klaus with Hayley and they don't get along."

Kol laughs, "Yes the she wolf I never met her but from what I have seen she is annoying and at times bitchy. Now on to your question, Nik's Caroline troubles. Before I answer you have to promise me something."

Davina looks up, "Promise you what?"

Kol doesn't know if this is a good idea to talk about Caroline considering Nik's affection towards the blonde and the fact that he was only seen her twice and she probably doesn't even know his name." Promise me that however angry at Nik you will never use this information against him. My family, they might not care for me, but I care for them. Do you know why I'm called the wildest Mikaelson?"

Davina since talking to Kol has forgotten her hatred for Klaus thinks about it if it's really good she could help Marcel but she doesn't want anyone dead and Marcel would probably kill this girl she's heard stories about Kol but now she has the real Kol in front of her. "I promise and why do they call you the wildest Mikaelson?"

Kol smiles down at the girl, "They call me that because I act out and don't follow. rules, do what I please but the real reason is I was just looking for attention from my siblings, it was always Bekah, Nik, and Elijah, they were always together I just wanted to be included."

Davina listening. "And Caroline?"

Kol jokes, "Calm down, calm down, I'll tell"

Davina laughs. Kol starts telling her everything he knows about Caroline. "Her name is Caroline. She is a crush of Nik's from after Elijah undaggered us in Mystic Falls and after our mother came back from being dead for a thousand years. She told us she wants us to be a family and were throwing a ball to introduce ourselves to the community. Caroline was Nik's date and Nik gave her a dress and bracelet, never taking his eyes off her the whole night. The next day I came in the sitting room, I was bored after I teased Bekah from coming home in the dress she wore the night before and guilted Nik to entertain me. So he took me to the local bar and in walked Caroline. I saw the way Nik looked at her when she walked in so I teased him by saying 'I remember her from last night and she looks like a tasty little thing.' I got threatened that if I say another word Nik was going to tear out my liver."

"It was fun watching Nik flirt with this girl and she shoot him down every time. We asked if she wanted to drink with us she told us she would rather die of thirst. She left then, and Nik turned towards me, saying isn't she stunning. I told him she looks better running away from him he chased her and from what I heard he ran in front of a car. Then all I remember is flirting with this girl before getting a dagger in the chest. Nik took the dagger out of me and me, Nik, and Elijah saved vampire kind and stopped our mother from killing us. The next time I saw Caroline she was being held hostage with a few other people in the school library by Bekah. Bekah had sent me on a search mission. I had to kidnap this professor and then get information out of him. Last time me and Caroline were in the same vicinity was graduation day. She was graduating high school and I came back as a ghost and brought some ghosts with me. Some of the ghosts wanted revenge on Caroline because Caroline killed them. Nik killed the head witch because she was hurting Caroline and then the veil went back up and I have been stuck here."

Davina had so many questions. "Wow Klaus the original hybrid chased after a girl and almost got hit by a car."

Kol looked at the happy face on Davina. "Yeah."

Davina remembered something from Kol's story, "This girl Caroline was only in high school."

Kol looks at Davina "Yeah and she's a baby vampire."

Davina remembers going to school before she left and couldn't imagine what Caroline must of felt like not only being a vampire in high school but with Klaus chasing after you. Davina looked up at Kol. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kol looked down at the little witch, "I hold witches in high esteem and there's something about you."

Davina looks puzzled. "What about me?"

Kol laughs to himself. "I don't know there's just something about you that I like maybe over time I will figure it out."

Davina smiles. "When Marcel first told me about the originals I tried to find a way to kill them but then I spent time with them and I just want Klaus to pay but sitting here talking to you I have forgotten all about my hatred for Klaus and I like talking with you."

Kol smiles and rubs Davina's back "I like talking to you too this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship darling."


	13. The Queen saves the King

**Thank you everyone who has followed and favorited this story leave a comment tell me what your favorite part is and as I promised a long chapter**

**Also huge thanks livingdeadblondequeen who edited this chapter**

Klaus is laying shirtless unconscious and strapped to a table in an abandoned hospital. While Rebekah is also lying unconscious with a lot of werewolf bites in a different part of the same hospital.

In the cemetery, Monique is playing the sweet innocent niece burying her aunt. A group of people are hanging around when one man goes flying and Elijah kills two others with his elbows. Monique turns to Elijah. "You are interrupting my aunts burial"

Elijah looks at Sophie's body in the hole Monique crawled out of yesterday, "How did this happen and where are my siblings?"

Monique still with that innocent look on her face. "She didn't believe and I have a message for you from Celeste."

Monique raises her hand and Elijah feels stinging on his skin, he loosens his tie and unbuttons the top button and sees a name then feels the stinging on his arm pulls his jacket and dress shirt up and sees more names. Monique looking at Elijah with hate in her eyes "To find your siblings follow the path she left behind."

Elijah walks into the compound "Have we found them yet?"

Marcel tells him, "No but I got all my day walkers looking for them."

Elijah tells him, "Let me know when you find anything, I need you to grab Hayley and meet me in my room in five minutes. Bring a piece of paper and a pen, now excuse me for a moment." Elijah goes in the house and pulls out Klaus' phone from his pocket and goes to the recent calls callings the last person Klaus called.

Caroline is sitting in history class trying to listen to the professor talking about the 1700s when her phone vibrates. "Klaus this better be important your call just got me kicked out of class."

Elijah is shocked that a baby vampire is talking to his brother that way "It is Elijah, Miss Forbes."

Caroline's now even more embarrassed "I'm so sorry Elijah why do you have Klaus phone?"

Elijah didn't want to explain this over the phone but guess he had no choice "Last night a witch told me I would have to choose to save the baby which means Hayley or save Niklaus and Rebekah who were kidnapped last night. I know that you have feelings for Niklaus I don't know what your relationship with my brother as no one will give me an exact answer. I thought you should know the only thing left from the spot Niklaus was kidnapped was his phone and the only thing that was left where Rebekah was taken was blood."

Elijah didn't miss the little growl Caroline made when he said Hayley's name. Caroline grabbing her keys and letting herself in to her dorm. "Elijah my relationship with Klaus is complicated but yes I'm his girlfriend and will be there in a couple hours I'm going to change out of my school clothes and then I'm driving down to New Orleans after I'm done talking with you and I will compel anybody that pulls me over."

Elijah was surprised that Caroline was going to use compulsion from what Rebekah told him Caroline doesn't like to use compulsion. "Miss Forbes I thought you didn't like to use compulsion."

Caroline replied getting out black leather skin tight pants and going over to her closet and getting a white long sleeve shirt and a tan faux fur vest with black Christian Louboutins.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. My boyfriend and his sister were kidnaped. I will call you when I enter New Orleans." Elijah still new to his brother's relationship with the baby vampire "Okay."

Elijah hangs up when Marcel comes in with Hayley behind him. "Who was on the phone?"

Elijah taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt when Hayley who has been watching Elijah take his shirt off and still feelings for him. 'whoa' Elijah knows he is ripped "An old friend. write theses names down"

Caroline heading to her hot pink convertible VW bug putting her pink iPhone 5c in her pink Chanel purse. Putting her two black Victoria secret duffle bags in the back seat of her convertible. She calls Katherine through the Bluetooth In her car when she on the road "Hey Kat I'm on my way to New Orleans apparently Klaus and Rebekah got kidnaped last night and Elijah just called me and told me."

Katherine has been looking at houses with Nadia. "Wow, don't forget all that we have taught you about being better than everyone and remember always look presentable even if you're hanging around the house."

Caroline rolls her eyes "I will I'm also wearing those skin tight leather pants you got me that I told you I would never wear."

Katherine's proud of Caroline that's she's taken so well to her new fashion wardrobe. "That's my girl watch out New Orleans Queen Caroline Forbes is coming."

Caroline laughs "Exactly I'm going to find out whoever took my boyfriend and his sister and kill them."

Katherine smiles, since they have become friends Caroline had grown a lot and has embraced who she really is. "Just don't get blood on your clothes. Blood is hard to get out of leather the blood becomes sticky and then your clothes stick to your body."

Caroline never thought of that "Thanks, I will keep that in mind so any houses yet?"

Katherine remembers the houses she and Nadia have seen so far they were all big and pretty but something was missing. "Not yet I will know it when I see it can you tell me what Elijah is up to if he has moved on or anything."

Caroline thinking maybe it wasn't the best idea to let Katherine and Nadia house hunt alone because Katherine is super picky. "Of course Kat and when you do find the one send me pictures. Are Enzo and Stefan with you guys?"

Katherine getting into her car. "No they went somewhere."

Klaus has woken up Celeste pulled the blade out of his chest and Genevieve is flirting with him and is showing him what's in Rebekah's mind. Rebekah woke up and tried to leave but Genevieve stabbed her in the chest. Rebekah is having hallucinations of when she and Marcel brought Mikael to New Orleans.

Enzo and Stefan found Dr. Wes Maxwell and before Wes could get to his vervain button Stefan stood in front of it and Enzo stood in the back of Wes trapping Wes in between the two vampires. "Miss me I was thinking you let me go and I never gave you anything in return."

Wes trying to figure out how he is going to get out of this one when Enzo grabs him by the neck and slams him on to a table and straps him down so he can't move. Stefan's phone rings "Hey Care."

Caroline driving. "Hey Stefan, what's up?"

Stefan looks over at Wes strapped to a table and Enzo trying to figure out what he should inject Wes with first. "I'm watching Enzo torture Wes."

Caroline thinking her mom would freak out if she found out I'm breaking so many speed limits. "Why?" Stefan watches Enzo inject Wes with some mysterious liquid. "He wants Wes to suffer before he kills him and he dragged me along for backup."

Caroline gets pulled over and a cop gets out of his car and knocks on Caroline's window "Hey Stefan can you hold on a minute please."

Stefan confused "Okay"

Caroline rolls down her window "Is there something I can help you with, Officer?"

The police officer looks at Caroline "Do you know how fast you were going?"

Caroline thinks she can compel this police officer or she could take the ticket she goes with the first option. While the police officer is looking at her she dilates her pupils and says "You will forget you saw me and will tell all the police officers from here to the French quarter to just let a hot pink convertible speed."

The police officer repeats what he's what been compelled to do and walks away. Caroline feels bad she had to compel that police officer but she is in a hurry she only has a couple more hours left.

"I'm back." Stefan watching Enzo inject Wes with stuff.

"Caroline, what's up?" Caroline lets out a sigh.

"I'm driving to New Orleans because Elijah called me and told me that Klaus and Rebekah were kidnapped by witches so I'm going down to help."

Stefan still loves Rebekah "Good luck we both know how temperamental witches can be."

Caroline laughs, "And that's code for 'let me know how Rebekah is'. Don't worry I will I'm doing the same thing with Kat." Stefan laughs at first. He didn't think living with Enzo, Katherine and Nadia would be fun but with them he can be who he really is a vampire when he was around Elena he couldn't be himself. "And that's why you're my best friend you always know what I'm thinking."

Caroline still speeding. "I do but I'm going to go and let you go back to torturing Wes."

Marcel has written all the names down from Elijah's chest and arms and Elijah have put his dress shirt, suit jacket and tie back on. They are in the church when they find some more people on the list and Marcel is telling Elijah what he and Rebekah did in 1919." Rebekah and I brought Mikael here in 1919."

Elijah is mad at Marcel at Rebekah at the witches at himself. "Why?"

Marcel looks down and looks up. "Rebekah and I wanted to be together and we never would be if Klaus was in the way so we called Mikael so he could run Klaus out and Rebekah and I could finally be together."

Elijah rubs the bridge of his nose "Marcellus you do know when Niklaus finds out his is going to kill you."

Marcel looks down again "I do but I only want two things in this world number one to be king of the quarter and number two to be with Rebekah."

Elijah sighs and goes back to looking at documents.

Caroline enters the quarter and texts Klaus' phone hoping Elijah still has it on him" I'm in the quarter, where should I go?"

Elijah and Marcel are leaving the church when Klaus phone rings Elijah takes it out of his pocket. "Go to a bar called Rousseau's."

Marcel gets in the car and sees Elijah has stopped. "Are you getting in?"

Elijah looks at him. "Go back to the compound I will meet you there."

Marcel confused why Elijah is being distant Marcel drives back to the compound and Elijah vamps to Rousseau's and waits a couple minutes later a hot pink convertible VW bug pulls into the parking lot. Elijah is shocked and has to do a double take Caroline presents herself like his Katerina. Caroline gets out and goes over to Elijah. "Elijah, Caroline, nice to finally meet you."

Elijah shakes her hand. "Miss Forbes nice to meet you as well."

Caroline smiles, "You can call me Caroline. We're going to be seeing each other a lot what with me dating your brother, did you find them?"

Elijah smiles from what Rebekah told him Caroline and she weren't the best of friends or friends at all more like allies but it's nice that she's concerned for Rebekah too." Of course and no we didn't find them yet."

Caroline sees something peeking out from under Elijah's tie. "Excuse me but is there something under your tie?"

Elijah adjusts his tie "The witches have decided to make this a game me and Marcel have to figure out the names before they give us Niklaus and Rebekah."

Caroline sighs "ahh witches and their riddles sometimes witches are a pain in the ass."

Elijah smiles he remembers Niklaus saying something like that last week. Caroline looks at Elijah "What's that smile for?"

Elijah looks at Caroline "Niklaus said something like what you just said last week."

Caroline smiles. "We are the same. Should we go or stay here?"

Elijah confused about the first part of Caroline's response decides to ask later about it, "Let's go."

Caroline and Elijah walk to Caroline's car "Do you want to drive? I have never been to New Orleans."

Elijah is the oldest living Original but he doesn't want to be seen driving a hot pink convertible. "You can drive I will just tell you where to go." Caroline kind of figured he wouldn't drive but thought it would be polite to ask.

Elijah tells her where to go and they pull up to a big brick building with a fountain in the middle of the courtyard and tables to the side and big Ms on the side of pillars. Caroline and Elijah get out of her car Caroline looks around. "Wow."

Elijah looks at her shocked face "Miss Forbes I mean Caroline are you coming?"

Caroline smiles coming to stand next to Elijah "Yeah of course I was just taking it all in."

Caroline follows Elijah into the house and is looking at the painting on the walls and recognizes them as Klaus paintings. "Did Klaus paint these?"

Elijah turns around and is shocked his brother doesn't like anyone to know he paints or is an artist. "Yes how did you know?"

Caroline looks between a picture of Klaus in a white suit and Rebekah in a green dress with her hair pulled back. "Klaus showed me his paintings the night of your mother's ball and he drew me a picture of me and a horse."

Elijah is shocked Klaus is a very private person he doesn't even let Rebekah and himself see his drawings and he has let Caroline in.

"Caroline if you don't mind after we deal with this problem do you mind if we have a chat?"

Caroline is surprised. "Of course I wanted to talk to you too."

Caroline and Elijah continue into one of the many living room in the house and Hayley stands up from the computer. "Elijah where have you been?"

Before Elijah can answer Caroline walks in and stands next to Elijah Hayley goes from happy to mad in a second and puts her hands on her baby bump. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Caroline takes in her surroundings Elijah is next to her there's an terrace across from her and a another vampire she guesses that's Marcel and next to Marcel is pregnant Hayley and looking as bitchy as the day Caroline met her. Caroline decides to follow what Katherine told her she is better than everyone or in this case Hayley. "I'm here to help."

Hayley crosses the room and is in front of Caroline. "You don't belong here get out."

Caroline looks at Hayley. "I have every right to be here matter of fact I was invited here I do belong here." Caroline smirks, "You know Hayley when we met you said you don't do teen drama but look at you now you're pregnant with Klaus baby and have feelings for Elijah."

Hayley smirks "Well at least I can have kids."

Elijah can see that last comment got to Caroline and decides to step in "Ladies please we have more important things to worry about."

Caroline turns around to Elijah "You're right we need to find Klaus and Rebekah."

Marcel who has been watching this blonde vampire is curious, "Who are you?"

Caroline walks over to Marcel "You must be Marcel or as Klaus calls you Marcellus which one do you prefer?"

Marcel is a little taken back "Marcel and how do you know about me?"

Flashback the day after prom

Caroline pulls into to the driveway of the Mikaelson mansion and knocks on the door and Rebekah answers, "What are you doing here?"

Caroline thought Rebekah had her own house. "I came to give Klaus back the dress he gave me for prom.

Rebekah knew she saw that dress before. "I thought that dress was familiar."

Caroline confused, "What?"

Rebekah looked back at Elijah who is getting ready for his trip to New Orleans. "I was looking for a dress yesterday and I was going through all the dresses that we have and collected over the centuries and I finally decided on the yellow one I saw at the store."

Caroline is surprised Rebekah is being nice to her "You looked really pretty in that dress."

Rebekah smiles. "Thank and you looked really pretty in your dress too."

Caroline smiles "Thank you I don't mean to be rude but is Klaus here?"

Rebekah looks back Elijah and sees he is still getting ready. "Nik went to New Orleans last night."

Caroline is surprised. " New Orleans why?"

Rebekah lets out a little laugh and feels déjà vu "Apparently there are witches conspiring against Nik."

Caroline looking at Rebekah "And knowing Klaus he will kill the witches and why did you laugh?"

Rebekah looks at Caroline "I laughed because your reaction was the same as mine half an hour ago when Elijah told me."

Caroline knows she and Rebekah have similar personalities and that's one of the reason they clash so much. "Ok, well I guess I'm going to go bye."

Rebekah also knows she and Caroline have similar personalities but also can't see what Nik sees in her "Bye."

Caroline gets in her car and calls Klaus. Klaus is about to walk in to a bar called Rousseau's when his phone rings he pulls it out and smiles at who is calling, "Hello love."

Caroline sighs "Hey you know I'm really going to have to rethink this whole friends thing with you."

Klaus is now sitting at one of the tables outside the bar doesn't like that Caroline doesn't want to be Friends with him anymore" sweetheart explain."

Caroline pulls into her driveway and walks up her porch and sits on the swing, "Friends tell other friends when they leave the state in the middle of the night. I just went to your house to give the dress you let me use for prom and Rebekah told me you went to New Orleans."

Klaus sighs he either figured she won't notice he was gone or if she did notice he would already be back. "First I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm still new to this whole friend thing. Second you can keep the dress, and third was Rebekah at least nice to you I know you to don't get along."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "First apology accepted, second thank you and third yes she was we had a very nice and civil conversation. Also according to Rebekah, Elijah told Rebekah which knowing you Originals as well as I do means Elijah will probably be in New Orleans soon and then followed by Rebekah."

Klaus laughing, "So I should expect Elijah sometime soon."

Caroline crossing her legs and smoothing out her dress. "Yes, so how's New Orleans?"

Klaus looks around. "Did you know 300 years ago me Rebekah and Elijah arrived in New Orleans and made it what it is today."

Caroline didn't know that, "Wow."

Klaus looking around. " I won't tell you everything I will tell you everything later but I will give you the highlights"

Caroline wonders what's he talking about he will tell me everything later she didn't have any plans to go to New Orleans. "Okay hit me."

Klaus smiles at her curious and eager to learn mind "Mikael found us in Spain and we ran to New Orleans. After I killed the governor's son we went to his funeral. I saw a little boy being whipped and used as a slave I killed the guy whipping the little boy and saved the boy and gave him a name his name is Marcellus but now he goes by Marcel. I adopted Marcellus and raised him then I turned him and he started dating Rebekah. I tried to stop them but couldn't and then Mikael found us and burned the town down and we thought Marcellus was killed but It turned out he survived and is ruling my town."

Caroline is taking in all the new information. "First why did you kill the governor's son, second aww you adopting a kid I knew there was goodness in you, third knowing you as well as I do you're going to try to take back the city."

Klaus smiles at how well this baby vampire has not only captured his heart but also knows him so well. "First I killed the governor's son because Rebekah was dating him and she wanted to turn him and when she asked us me and Elijah we said no and I made a remark to Rebekah and the governor's son stood up for her and I killed him. Second the only goodness in me is because you have rubbed off on me and third you're right love, want to join in the upcoming war?"

Caroline rolls her eyes again. "First It sounds like you didn't have to kill the governor's son, second thanks, and third I have my own war here remember. Silas and Elena has no humanity and I'm graduating."

Klaus laughs Caroline remembers yesterday when he laughter at her too. "It's not funny."

Klaus still laughing, "I know love."

Caroline curious "So should I send you invitation to graduation to New Orleans or to your house here?"

Klaus wasn't expecting that, "You're inviting me to your graduation?"Caroline jokes "As long as you don't try to kill any of the graduating class yes I'm inviting you. We're friends."

Klaus laughs, "Send it to New Orleans you can ask Bekah for the address."

Caroline doesn't care what her friends think if she invites Klaus. "So see you in a couple days I have to get all these graduation announcements send then help Damon and Stefan with Elena and Silas."

Klaus doesn't like Caroline dealing with Silas after what happened to him a couple days ago he doesn't want that to happen to Caroline. "Love do you have to help on the Silas front and what if Elena tries to kill you why don't you just get Rebekah to compel her to turn it on?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. "How about this I won't work on the Silas front but I'm still helping Elena turn it on but I will keep the Rebekah suggestion in mind and you worry too much."

Klaus thinks when did I become like this and why does Caroline have this effect on me. "Deal and I only worry about you, you can die and I can't have that."

Caroline is touched. "Sounds like the big bad is going soft sounds like a lot of me rubbed off on you I can't believe I'm going to say this but you need to kill someone get bad."

Klaus laughs but is also shocked Caroline, his Caroline, just said go kill someone. "Well it sounds like some of me has rubbed off on you too.

Caroline dramatic, "Oh no what am I going to do."

Klaus laughs and so does Caroline. Caroline looking at her yard. "Well I'm going to go have fun with your war see you in a couple days."

Klaus getting up. "Thanks love have fun with your war too see you in a couple days"

Present:

Marcel, Caroline, Hayley, and Elijah have been working for ten minutes when Marcel says, "I know this name, she was a nurse." Before he goes to a box they brought from the church and sees the person he was looking for and the name of the hospital Fleur-de-Lis sanitarium.

Elijah feels the tingling on his body he rolls up his sleeve and the names have disappeared. "Caroline, Marcel, let's go"

Caroline grabs her purse and follows Elijah and Marcel. They go to the garage and Marcel sees a hot pink convertible bug. "Your car I presume?"

Caroline is iffy on Marcel she knows he wants to be king but Klaus is king making her queen but on the other hand he's older than her so even though Katherine and Nadia taught her to fight he's still over a hundred years older than her."Yeah so do we take one car or two?"

Elijah thinking about this if they take one, Klaus if he knows will try to kill Rebekah if we take two at least there separated "We take two. Caroline you take your car and when we find them you put Niklaus in your car and Marcel you put Rebekah in your car." Caroline and Marcel nod and go to their cars Elijah rides in Marcel's car. After they left Hayley followed them.

Marcel and Elijah are in front of Caroline's car. Marcel has questions for Elijah and Elijah is deep in thought. "Elijah who is Caroline?"

Elijah turns his head to look at Marcel and from the short time he has spent with Caroline and from what Rebekah and the little he got from Klaus he knows Caroline is to be protected and would never harm his family."Caroline is a friend of the family if you hurt her in any way you will die."

Marcel gulps, "If she's so important why have I never meet her and why have you guys never brought her up?" Elijah sighs "Marcellus there are a lot of things we don't tell you, Caroline, just so happens to be one of them."

Caroline, Marcel, and Elijah arrive at the abandoned hospital. Caroline putting her phone in her back pocket walks up to Elijah and Marcel. Elijah sees this and smiles and thinks that this baby vampire and his hybrid brother are similar. Caroline walks right next to Elijah. "So what's the plan?"

Elijah turns to Caroline and Marcel. "Caroline you go in and find Niklaus and Marcel you find Rebekah I will try not to let them kill each other."

Caroline and Marcel nod. Celeste runs out after they head in and Hayley knocks her out and drags her away.

They enter and Caroline hears angry grunts and knows there Klaus' vamps to where the sound is coming from she looks inside the window on the door and sees Klaus strapped to a chair and a red headed woman running her hands up Klaus' leg. Klaus tries to get away but looks like he hasn't feed in a while. Caroline's mad that this woman is touching her hybrid vamps in the room and behind the woman and snaps her neck. The woman falls to the floor and Klaus looks shocked to see his Caroline standing over Genevieve's dead body, looking very hot.

Caroline looks at Klaus and knows he needs blood she lifts her arm and bites her wrist and puts it in front of Klaus' mouth. "You need to feed."

Klaus looks at her. "I can't my bite could kill you love."

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Then it's a good thing your blood is the cure you can suck it without without using your teeth."

Before Klaus can answer, Caroline bites her wrist again and puts it in front of his mouth. Klaus begins to suck but isn't getting enough blood so he bites in her wrist and drinks Caroline right now is only focused on getting Klaus out of here. When Klaus finished he bites his wrist and gives it to Caroline to get rid of the werewolf venom in her system from his bite Caroline smiles and drinks from his wrist.

When she is done she looks up and sees Klaus staring at her. "What?"

Klaus just continues to stare at her "I can't believe you're here."

Caroline bites her lip a little. "Well can you believe this?"

She kisses him on the lips and Klaus now that he has fed breaks the restraints and puts his arms around Caroline. Klaus pulls away and puts his forehead on hers. "I believe it now."

Caroline giggles. "Let's get out of here so you can show me the food music art and culture of New Orleans."

Klaus laughs as she repeats some of the message he send her. Klaus puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders not only to keep her close to him but what Genevieve did to him is still having side effects. "You look ravishing love." Caroline smiles.

Marcel hears Rebekah panting and bumping into things and vamps off to find her. He finds her in torn clothes with knotted hair yelling. "Make it stop make it stop."

Marcel vamps in front of Rebekah and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Rebekah it's going to be ok everything will be ok."

Rebekah looks at Marcel and shakes her head "No, it won't he knows."

Marcel wants to ask how but also knows that he has to get Rebekah out of here he highly doubts a baby vampire friend or not to the Mikaelsons can distract an angry Klaus.

"Rebekah, take my hand I have to get you out of here." Marcel and Rebekah are outside going down the stairs when they hear "REBEKAH"

Caroline has managed to get Klaus standing and out of the room Klaus is leaning on her a little bit and she's doing it in Louboutins. Caroline thinks Katherine will be so proud of me I'm basically supporting Klaus so he doesn't fall and I look fabulous doing it. Caroline opens the door to go outside and that's when Klaus yells. "REBEKAH!"

He flashes In front of Marcel and Rebekah and pulls the papa tunde blade from his back pocket that Caroline didn't know he had and gets ready to put it in Rebekah's chest. Rebekah looks scared and Elijah flashes behind him and pushes the dagger in Klaus' chest instead Klaus screams and falls before his head can hit the cement Caroline vamps behind him and catches him. Elijah turns towards Marcel and Rebekah. "Take her away go far away."

Elijah then looks at his brother who he just stuck a blade in and the baby vampire who is holding him up. Elijah picks up Klaus feet. "We will put him in your car and then drive him back to the compound."

Caroline is shocked. "What is going on?"

Elijah looks at Caroline. "I will tell you everything but first, let's get home."

Elijah, Caroline, and daggered Klaus get back the compound and they put Klaus in his room. Caroline puts her bags in Klaus' room. She finds Elijah in the study. "Would you please explain to me what is going on and when can we take that thing out of Klaus?

Elijah turns to Caroline with two glasses of scotch and hands one to Caroline. "First tell me how much has Niklaus told you about what's going on here? I will take it out of him tomorrow."

Caroline sits on the couch while Elijah sits in a chair. "Why not tonight? He told me that you three found New Orleans and made it what it is today he adopted Marcel and then Mikael found you guys and you guys thought Marcel was dead but he took over the city and Klaus took it back and Hayley is pregnant and you have feelings for her."

Elijah takes a drink he is learning more and more about his brothers relationship with the Caroline. "I want Niklaus to have time to think about his actions. I don't have feelings for Hayley I care about the child inside Hayley. The witches since we came back have wanted one thing a teenage witch named Davina. I met her, Klaus poisoned her friend and her power was getting too much for her and she was causing earthquakes bad winds, rain, fire she was killed to finish the harvest. She was supposed to come back but she didn't and these other witches did. Also me and Rebekah found wolves in the bayou that are from Niklaus birth father's line."

Caroline is surprised by everything that has happened here "You found Klaus real dad's relatives?

Elijah looks at the baby vampires and can see why Niklaus likes her and can also see his sister Rebekah in her and thinks she would fit in very well with this family. "We only found one person and yes he was a distant relative of Niklaus but when we told him he didn't seem happy but this is Niklaus."

Caroline laughs. "You're right."

Elijah takes another drink. "The reason Niklaus wants to kill Rebekah and Marcel is because of information we just found out today apparently it was Rebekah and Marcel who brought Mikael to New Orleans in 1919."

Caroline is shocked she never met Mikael but when Mikael was in Mystic Falls Klaus told Tyler to get Caroline out of there. "Why Rebekah loves Klaus and you why would she bring Mikael you all were running from him Rebekah included?

Elijah gets up to refill his glass. "I wish I could answer that question but I have no idea why Rebekah would call Mikael here we were happy here."

Caroline wants to bring up Katherine but doesn't know how to slip it in the conversation. Elijah sees Caroline is thinking about something. "Caroline I have been on this earth for a very long time I know when someone wants to say it doesn't know how so just say it."

Caroline comes out of her thoughts and presses record on her phone behind her back. "I wanted to know if you found out about Katherine."

Elijah looks down and takes a drink "Niklaus told me I was mad I wasn't there when my Katerina needed me the most I left her in Mystic Falls instead of taking her with me."

Caroline knows Katherine loves Elijah. "Why didn't you come when Klaus and Rebekah came to Mystic Falls a couple of weeks ago?"

Elijah thinks maybe it will help him grieve his Katerina if he talks about it to someone. "They didn't tell me Katerina was on her death bed they just said they were going to Mystic Falls because they left some things in the house there.

Caroline thinks that's a lame excuse, "Do you still love Katherine?"

Elijah looks at this baby vampire and sees his Katerina human but with her vampire outfits. "Yes.

Caroline smiles at Elijah's confession of love for her best friend. "Katherine loved you too."

Elijah takes a drink. "Were you there when Katerina died?"

Caroline looks sad. "I was one of the last people; Katherine made me who I am today."

Elijah smiles. "She told me that she turned you and from what she's told me I could see she cared about you."

Caroline smiles. "Thank you when Katherine turned human she came to me for help and I did she helped me when I needed it and I helped her when she needed it. We became best friends she redid my closet and got me my car."

Elijah is shocked Katherine did all that when she was human. "Katerina gave you all this stuff?"

Caroline takes a drink of her scotch "Sort of. One morning she woke up and told me we're going shopping I need new clothes she picked the clothes out and I had to compel the people to give it to us for free same thing happened with the car except that was custom made Katherine didn't like any of the cars so I had to compel someone to make the car the way she wanted I choose the color pink is my favorite color also blue."

Elijah smiles and looks at the time and sees it's after midnight "Well Caroline tomorrow is going to be hectic so let me walk you upstairs."

Caroline laughs, "Can't wait."

Elijah holds out his arm and Caroline puts her arm through his arm and walks up the stairs with him. "Elijah do you have a guest room I don't feel comfortable sleeping next to a daggered Klaus?"

Elijah smiles, "Of course."

He shows her a room next to Klaus. "Here you go and breakfast is at 8 on the patio."

Caroline smiles looking around the room. "Thank you Elijah."

Elijah smiles he enjoyed the blondes company. "You're welcome Caroline."

Caroline goes back to Klaus room grabs her stuff and kisses him on the cheek "I'm sorry Elijah did this good night."

Caroline goes back to her room and sends the recording to Katherine. Ten minutes later Caroline's phone rings. "Hello."

Katherine sitting on Caroline's bed in the dorm. "That excuse he used was lame."

Caroline laughs, "That whole conversation and the first thing that sticks out to you is the lame excuse which I totally agree Klaus excuse was lame."

Katherine sighs and looks out the window. "So how is New Orleans?"

Caroline getting ready for bed. " It's good I killed someone and Elijah stabbed Klaus with some blade and I have learned a lot and got In a girl argument with a pregnant person and got to know Elijah."

Katherine is proud of Caroline, "Who's pregnant?"

Caroline sighs she really doesn't like Hayley ever since she met her there was just something about her. "Did you ever meet that skank Hayley when you were in Mystic Falls apparently she got pregnant with get this with Klaus baby but she has feelings for Elijah."

Katherine screams "WHAT!"

Startling Nadia, Enzo and Stefan who were in the room. "Yeah apparently because Klaus is half wolf it's possible he told me in the woods after we had sex I felt just like you do now. Hayley is living here but Elijah doesn't have any feelings for her just the baby."

Katherine calms down a little but is still angry. "Keep that little skank away from my man."

Caroline rolls her eyes at Katherine dramatics. "I will try but Kat remember your man thinks you're dead."

Katherine sighs and drinks from the blood she compelled someone to give a donation of blood to her. "Dead or alive in my body or not Elijah is mine."

Caroline sighs and gets out of bed. "I will keep Hayley away maybe she will stay in the bayou or have the baby and die."

Katherine is happy Caroline is going to keep Hayley away from her Elijah "That's the spirit and you will make an excellent mother Caro and I will make an awesome aunt."

Caroline laughs. "I can't see you being an aunt."

Katherine looks over at Nadia who is lying down in her bed Katherine looks sad, "I will be an awesome aunt even if the mom is a skank I want dead and the father is a psycho who wants me dead. Wait you said Elijah stabbed Klaus with a blade and you killed someone who did you kill."

Caroline going over to the balcony and looking at the sky. "Yeah it's still in him he's just lying on his bed he has red veins on his stomach, the scream he made when Elijah stabbed him I had never heard someone in so much pain but Elijah stabbed him so Klaus wouldn't stab Rebekah and I don't know who I killed I know she is a witch and she had red hair she was running her hand up Klaus leg and no one touches my man."

Katherine is shocked at all that's been going on in the last 24 hours. "Exactly now Caro explain why Elijah stabbed Klaus."

Caroline sighs and looks down at the people on the street. "It's something that happened in 1919 has come to light today. I don't know everything but what I do know is Rebekah and her boyfriend at the time brought Mikael here."

Katherine is surprised by that. "Ok so are you sleeping next to a stabbed Klaus?"

Caroline laughs. "Of course not I'm in the next room this house is so beautiful. There's painting that Klaus made on the walls and its huge and even the guest rooms are pretty the room I'm in has a private bathroom a walk in closet a vanity table a big bed with a painting of the sky above the bed."

Katherine looks around the dorm room. "I'm jealous Caro. You're living the life of luxury and I'm stuck in a college dorm room that's not even mine."

Caroline laughs. "Hey tomorrow you might find the Katherine Pierce approved house and then you can be back to living the life of luxury and out of the dorm room."

Katherine laughs "Yeah, we'll be both have big days tomorrow goodnight Caro."

Katherine holds the phone out and Nadia, Enzo, and Stefan all together. "Night Caro, night gorgeous, night Care."

Caroline smiles she misses her friends. "Night Kat, night Nadia, night Enzo, night Stefan"

The other side

Kol and Davina are talking when the wind starts to sway. "Grab my hand."

Davina holds Kol's hand and Kol grab the bench when all of a sudden Davina disappears.


	14. 1919

**Thank you everyone who has followed and favorited I started an other story called my immortal love check it out its about when klaus broke his hybrid curse he didn't do it alone he had his wife Caroline and all his siblings are undaggered and Kol's girlfriend of two hundred years are along for the ride**

**Also a huge thank you to livingdeadblondequeen who edited this chapter **

**Disclaimer I don't own tvd or the originals **

Cemetery:

Davina wakes up and is scared she pulls the white sheet off of her and looks around she realizes she's alive and in the cemetery. The last thing she remembers is Kol saying hold on then everything went black. She stands up and decides she needs to get to the attic but first she remembered Kol said he can see people who are alive. "Kol if you're watching me give me a sign."

Kol is watching her and is glad she's alive but also sad because she had become a really good friend of his. He doesn't know if he can touch things but tries anyway to knock over a small statue in the crypt. Davina sees a statue fall off the table it was sitting on and smiles "Kol I meant what I said I will find a way to bring you back." Davina sneaks out of the cemetery and into the attic.

Caroline wakes up and looks around confused then remembers she's in New Orleans and looks at her phone and sees it's 7:55. She vamps to the bathroom to brush her hair and hopes Elijah doesn't mind her wearing cheetah print shorts and a black tank top and an over the shoulder sweater to breakfast. Caroline vamps downstairs and finds the kitchen and then sees Elijah in the inside patio. She opens the door to the patio and Elijah hears her and puts his paper down, "Good morning, Caroline."

Caroline looks over he's dressed in one of his suits she looks down and is ashamed, "Sorry."

Elijah is confused, "Sorry about what?"

Caroline sitting down grabbing a beignet and putting some raspberries on her plate. "You're dressed in a suit I know you wear those all the time but here you are all dressed up and I'm still in my pajamas it's just I woke up five minutes ago and didn't have time."

Elijah smiles. "It's fine Caroline, just eat your breakfast."

Caroline smiles back, "Elijah can I ask you a question?"

Elijah puts down his Danish down. "Of course."

Caroline sees someone she guesses is a housekeeper holding her wrist over a cup and put it on the table in front of her and does the same thing for Elijah. "Do you always wear a suit?"

Elijah smiles. "Yes I find them comfortable."

Caroline nods putting a raspberry in her mouth. "So what are we doing today?"

Elijah drinks some of his blood. "Well I have some things I need to take care of first then were pulling the blade out of Niklaus and trying to stop Niklaus from killing Rebekah."

Caroline drinking some of her blood. "While you take care of whatever you need to take care of can I explore the quarter?"

Elijah knows it's not safe and if anyone took Caroline when Niklaus wakes up he would dagger him if Caroline was hurt he's probably going to get daggered from keeping Niklaus from enacting his revenge. "I don't think that is a good idea."

Caroline sighs. "How about this I will make you a deal."

Elijah can see she is as stubborn as his brother but is also interested in what kind of deal she is going to make. "What kind of deal?"

Caroline smiles. "When Klaus wakes up if I can get him to not kill Rebekah, you have to wear something other than a suit for a whole day."

Elijah thinks about it and thinks there's no way even if Niklaus likes this girl that he would give up revenge. "Deal" they shake on it and finish breakfast.

Caroline goes upstairs and takes a shower and gets dressed in a white strapless dress with pink and green and white flowery layered skirt; a brown belt around the waist, along with black Christian Louboutins ankle boots that show the French manicure on her toes. Caroline curls her hair a little and puts her bags In Klaus room.

She goes over to him and kisses his cheek. "Good morning." When she's about to leave Elijah comes in with a bowl and a towel, "Good you're here let's get started."

Caroline thought he had stuff to do. "Did you finish whatever you had to take care of?"

Elijah sets the stuff down on a nightstand. "Yes." Elijah rolls up his sleeve when Caroline asks him. "Do you have any champagne?" Elijah looks at her curiously. "Caroline what are you talking about?"

Caroline looks down at Klaus. "If I'm going to keep Klaus calm I'm going to need champagne and blood bags. Champagne because it's a drink we always drink together and blood bags because he is going to be weak."

Elijah thinks over what Caroline says, "Wait here." Elijah vamps to the wine cellar and grabs a Krug Clos d'Ambonnay 1915 bottle of champagne then vamps to the kitchen and grabs two glasses and some blood bags that he puts vervain in.

Davina's in the attic. She changed from the white dress to a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater with ankle boots. She is looking through her books for a resurrection spell. Davina looks up. "If you know anything that can help please knock something over or go to the page."

Kol smiles he is looking over Davina's shoulder and can tell she is determined. He followed her back to the attic and turned away when she changed, he wanted to respect her even though he is dead. Kol went over to the bookcase and looked over the book covers and couldn't find something but remembered that there was stuff in his playhouse he just didn't know how to tell Davina.

Elijah returns and sets the stuff on Klaus dresser. "Here"

Elijah rolls his sleeve up again and stands over Klaus while Caroline is sitting next to Klaus on the bed; he sticks his hand in Klaus' chest. Caroline makes a disgusted face. Elijah moves his hand around trying to find the blade when he does find it he pulls it out and puts it in the bowl. Caroline looks at the bloody blade then squeezes Klaus' hand to give him some comfort. Klaus gasps when Elijah pulls it out. He sees Elijah and whispers "Elijah ..."

Elijah bends down so he can hear Klaus, "You will pay for this."

Elijah wiping his hand off, "I will not let you hurt our baby sister Niklaus." Klaus then feels someone squeezing his hand. He looks over and sees Caroline sitting next to him he whispers "Caroline."

Caroline smiles, "hi."

Caroline looks at Elijah and Elijah nods his head to follow him. Caroline gets off the bed and follows Elijah out into the hallway. "What?"

Elijah looks at Klaus through the doorway, "Hayley is missing I have to go find her will you be safe here alone?"

Caroline lets out a little laugh, "I will be fine Klaus won't hurt me."

Elijah doesn't look sure. Caroline sees Elijah doesn't believe her, "Trust me Elijah Klaus won't hurt me and thank you for looking out for me." Caroline hugs Elijah. Elijah is not used to someone other than Rebekah hugging him.

"Goodbye Caroline." Caroline goes back into Klaus room and Elijah vamps off to find Hayley.

Klaus sees Caroline come back and sit on the bed with him. Caroline looks down at him he's shirtless and in need of blood Caroline gets off the bed and grabs the blood and champagne. Klaus sees Caroline has champagne and smiles. "Love what are you doing here?"

Caroline opens the bag and hands it to Klaus. "Elijah called me and told me you and Rebekah were kidnapped. I drove down to help find you I just got you I'm not letting you go so easy."

She kisses him on the lips but before he can move she stops kissing and tells him, "drink."

Klaus rolls his eyes and drinks the bag he gets a couple mouthfuls of the blood in his mouth when he gets this revolting look on his face he pulls the bag from his mouth. Caroline looks at him Klaus looks up at her. "It has vervain in it."

Caroline looks down at the blood bag and then at the other blood bag. "Elijah."

Elijah first goes to the cemetery to talk to Monique about Celeste then goes to the bayou and finds Hayley as well as another woman with a gun talking to Celeste. Celeste has something green in a bottle and her hands are tied. Elijah grabs Celeste and vamps to another part of the bayou. "What is your game, Celeste?"

Celeste smirks at Elijah. "No game I'm just helping the wolves."

Elijah grabs the green liquid, "What is this?"

Celeste looks at him, "It's an antidote for the werewolf curse."

Elijah and Celeste return to Hayley and the other woman Elijah gives the antidote to Hayley. Elijah turns around and faces Celeste. Celeste smiles, "So I guess always isn't forever is it?" Elijah bites her.

Caroline picks up the champagne and looks at it. "It doesn't look like he opened it."

Klaus looks at her, "Love I'm close to desiccating here I need blood"

Caroline thinks she could compel someone on the street or there always their staff. "Klaus where do you usually get your morning blood?"

Klaus confused, "What?"

Caroline rolls her eyes "I mean when you wake up, do you have a housekeeper or maid you slice their wrist or just some innocent girl off the street?"

Klaus thinks, "Whatever I'm in the mood for."

Caroline sighs, "You're so not helping?"

Caroline vamps to the kitchen and sees someone washing the dishes, "Excuse me do you drink vervain?" When the maid answers no, Caroline is happy and vamps over to her. "Sorry about this but it's important."

Caroline bites the maid's wrist and sees a glass next to her and puts the wrist over the glass. When it's half full Caroline heals the maid and compels her to forget this. Caroline goes back to Klaus' room. "Vervain-free blood but only sip it I don't want you too strong."

Klaus rolls his eyes again. Caroline holds the glass to his lips and after he takes a couple of drinks she pulls the glass away, "Now you're going to tell me your side of the story Elijah told me some of it but I'm still confused. I know Rebekah and Marcel called Mikael but I also know there's more so spill."

Klaus just looks at her, "What has happened to you?"

Caroline looks sad and jumps to a conclusion, "I have embraced my vampire side and you hate it and don't want to be with me anymore, I will just leave"

Klaus struggles to sit up when he does he puts a hand under Caroline's chin and sees she's crying. "Hey there's no need for tears love."

Caroline still sad, "But you hate the new me."

Klaus looks at her like she is crazy, " I fancy you, the new you, the old you, all of you love and you look stunning by the way."

Caroline smiles, "Really."

Klaus kisses her, "Really."

Caroline stops crying and vamps to the bathroom and fixes her makeup. Klaus looks at the new Caroline. "So what does new Caroline do?"

Caroline laughs, "I compel people and drink from the vein but after I drink from someone I give them my blood to heal them I also drink from bags too I don't drink animals."

Klaus smiles. "So no Stefan diet."

Caroline smiles. "No Stefan diet."

Klaus gets up from the bed Caroline helps him. "Where are you going?"

Klaus doesn't turn around and goes to get a shirt. "You wanted to know my side here it is but I have to warn you it starts off with me having sex with someone else."

Caroline looks him in the eyes, "At least tell me you got a new bed or at least changed the sheets and was it in this room."

Klaus looks at her she is still a baby but she's now in the middle of this because of him. "Yes to this room yes to the bed questions." Klaus walks back over to Caroline and hugs her. "She meant nothing to me, it was more of a business arrangement, she was a wolf and back then the wolves and the vampires worked together."

Flashback 1919:

Elijah walks in on Klaus and Lana a wolf kissing in bed, Lana has given them tickets to a play called Le Grand Guignol playing that night.

Present:

"I told Elijah to tell Rebekah to bring Marcel I had given them permission to be together and told Rebekah that we found a home here but what I didn't know was the night before when I gave them permission they had already betrayed me and called Mikael."

Caroline is sitting on the bed next to Klaus listening to his side. "Klaus I know you are angry right now but you can't kill Rebekah you love her."

Klaus gets off the bed, "How can I love someone who has ripped my heart out?"

Caroline goes over to him and hugs him. "I used your feelings for me against you and yet here I am alive technically and dating you."

Klaus pulls back, "But with you, it's different."

Caroline looks at him. "How?"

Klaus sighs and goes over to the champagne bottle and opens it. "You never called Mikael."

Caroline nods Klaus pours two glasses and hands one to Caroline. "You would have loved Le Grand Guignol Caroline."

Caroline taking a sip of champagne. "Really?"

Klaus nods. "It's a tale of forbidden love on the day they are to marry families intervene thousands are massacred a father kills his own son."

Marcel is driving himself and Rebekah out of town he stops. "So where do you want to go?"

Rebekah turns to him. "It doesn't matter where ever we go Klaus is going to hunt us down. And did I see Caroline at the hospital?"

Marcel sees she's sad. "You're right he isn't going to stop and yes Caroline was at the hospital but no one will tell me exactly who she is all Elijah told me was she is an old friend and if I hurt her I will die."

Rebekah is curious about why Caroline is here but also knows that Caroline gave in and slept with Klaus so she has feelings for him too and also knows that their friends. "Elijah is right Caroline is an old friend."

Marcel thinks there is something that Rebekah is not telling him but lets it go. "Maybe if we grab Davina and kill the other witches who came back instead of Davina, she will come back and she can put a cloaking spell on us." Rebekah doesn't know what to do. They turn around and head back.

Caroline taking a drink of her champagne. "Look Rebekah loves you and so does Elijah."

Klaus turns around. "Love don't say those names."

Caroline comes over. "It's true now continue your story."

Klaus takes a drink "Mikael enlisted Elijah to help him kill me"

Flashback 1919:

Elijah is fixing his suit in front of a mirror when Mikael appears. "Le Grand Guignol lovely production I saw it in Venice."

Elijah turns around and is startled. "What are you doing here?"

Mikael puts the tickets down, "I just to talk son."

Elijah is angry to see Mikael, "You viciously hunt us and now you just want to talk."

Elijah is now in front of Mikael. Mikael looks at Elijah. "It was never you I hunted only that abomination you I'm proud to call my son I want you to help me kill that abomination"

Elijah throws Mikael into a wall and then Mikael throws Elijah into another wall. "You really don't know me if you think I could or would ever listen to you or betray my own brother."

Mikael walks closer to Elijah. " I will excuse your sentiment towards the abomination you call brother but he is not family he is a beast and you do not reason with beasts you kill them so yes I'm asking you to help me kill your brother."

Present:

Caroline looking at Klaus' face she can see the hurt and betray Caroline comes to a conclusion "Mikael had a white oak stake with him" Klaus looks up "your right love"

Flashback 1919:

Mikael attacks Elijah and is going to put the white oak stake in him, "So stand with me or fall with him."

Elijah is trying to push him off when Elijah finally pushes Mikael off of him. "I WILL ALWAYS CHOOSE HIM."

Mikael grabs a piece of wood that fell out of the wall when he threw Elijah into it and stabs him in the heart.

Present:

Caroline goes over to Klaus and puts her arm around his shoulders. Klaus turns his head "Elijah has always carried guilt for that night for not stopping our father I told Elijah not to blame himself when you father wants to kill you he wants to kill you."

Caroline looks over at him. "Well Mikael is dead you killed him so you won in the long run."

Klaus knows Caroline is trying to make him feel better but he can't he just wants to hurt Rebekah he pulls out his phone and sees he has a message. "I'm sorry love but story time is over Rebekah and Marcel were spotted in the quarter."

Klaus goes over to a statue of a woman's head and knocks it over it breaks. Klaus pulls out the white oak stake with the silver design running down it. It's the stake Esther made Alaric when she made Alaric into an original vampire to kill Klaus Caroline looks between the stake and Klaus. "You are not going to use that on Rebekah."

Klaus comes over to Caroline, "Watch me." He vamps off Caroline grabs a jacket and vamps after him.

Elijah vamps to the cemetery and drags Celeste along. Celeste pulls her hand from her neck. "You didn't have to bite me."

Celeste sees that she is in front of an exit Celeste runs outside and Elijah follows but is trapped inside the cemetery. "What did you do?"

Celeste laughs, "I put a boundary spell on the cemetery Originals can enter but they can't leave until the next sunset and by that time I will have a new body this body has been fun."

Celeste stabs herself in the neck, the Sabine body falls to the ground. Elijah enters a crypt and sees a body under a sheet come alive it's Celeste, her real body, Celeste looks around. "What happened?"

Elijah vamps them to a wall, "I had Monique Deveraux cast a spell she didn't believe you would change bodies."

Celeste knows Elijah is going to kill her. "Elijah please I don't want to die you love me"

Elijah has the Papa Tune dagger and puts it in Celeste's chest and pulls it up. "I did love you."

Marcel and Rebekah go to the cemetery and go to the crypt where all the harvest girl bodies were. Marcel and Rebekah only see two bodies there were supposed to be three. "Where's Davina's body?"

Rebekah goes over and sees a statue fell over. "Well who ever took Davina's body also knocked this over."

Marcel is mad. " I can't let her down again I will find her I need Monique she will do a locator spell I will grab something from the attic."

Rebekah and Marcel get to an exit of the cemetery and Marcel exits but Rebekah gets trapped. "What?"

Marcel looks at her but also has to find Davina's body. "I will come back for you."

Rebekah is mad. "Marcel don't you dare leave me in this cemetery."

Caroline finds him outside draining somebody. "Elijah told me to keep you inside."

Klaus looks at her and sees she has one of his jackets on her arm. "Change of plans, love, we're going on a field trip."

Klaus grabs Caroline's arm and vamps to a sidewalk and on the opposite side of the street is a theatre Klaus looks at it. "This building is where it all took place."

Caroline looks up and sees a theatre. "Le Grand Guignol."

Klaus looks over at Caroline and is happy she is here if she wasn't he would probably be stuck with Cami who doesn't know anything. "Ya."

Flashback 1919:

Klaus and Rebekah are sitting in a balcony area of the theatre. Klaus is teasing Rebekah because Marcel is late Rebekah tells him. "Don't be suck a toe rag."

Klaus laughs Rebekah gets up and goes to find Marcel Klaus calls after her, "See if you can find our brother too the curtain is about to go up."

Klaus is sitting there when he feels something in his back. "I wouldn't try to flee if I was you, boy, I could drive this into your heart right now and I don't want you to die yet."

Klaus doesn't know how Mikael found them they had been careful and have been in New Orleans for two hundred years "Father". Mikael sneers. "Father still clinging to the word I wonder if your father would think you of you as an abomination too."

Klaus tries to get up and Mikael pulls him back down and gets right behind Klaus. "Before I kill you we need to talk before you shuffle off this mortal coil."

Klaus still looking ahead at the stage. "Whatever words need to be said have already been said but know this I will die proud of all I have done for this city so if you want to kill me get on with it."

Mikael still has the stake at Klaus back. "A contrail Niklaus as I walked the streets your name was spoken a lot so after I kill you I'm staying here and destroying all that you have worked for it will be like you never existed."

The lights went down as the show started and Mikael leaned forward and told me. " I made some alterations to the show you will love it."

The curtain went up and Marcel was tied to boards he had blood stains on his sleeves and Lana the wolf had a piece of wood through her chest there were other dead vampires on stage too. And the audience was compelled to watch the whole thing and think it was a comedy and go home celebrating a wonderful night at the opera. "I tried to save Marcel but Mikael put the white oak stake to my throat and then Rebekah tried to intervene. I got thrown and got an iron rod stuck in my stomach. Mikael stabbed Rebekah and thrown her to the side than we saw Mikael stick his hand in Marcel's chest then Elijah told us we had to get out of there and I ran like the dog my father believed I was. Mikael lit the place on fire and we assumed Marcel too."

"We ran to a deserted street I put Rebekah down and gave her some of my blood while Elijah pulled an iron rod off the fence and got ready for the upcoming fight we heard Mikael shouting at us to 'come out and play' Rebekah was leaning into my chest and looked around.

"Marcel" Elijah looking down at Rebekah.

"He's gone, sister," then we heard and explosion and looked up and saw the theatre explode.

Rebekah cried Elijah told us. "Rebekah and I had to run and that he would hold Mikael off" I helped Rebekah up and told him.

"We fight him together," Elijah told us. "We can't fight him that we should run and he has to deceive him and that he can do that better than anyone, he told me to take Rebekah far away and he would find us." Rebekah broke down.

"No Elijah this is my fault" I turn towards Rebekah and tell her "It's my fault I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I though we found a home here."

Elijah kissed Rebekah on the cheek and told me to leave.

Present:

Caroline had been listening pulls Klaus in for a hug and whispers in his ear. "You're not a dog and you did the right thing running you're an intelligent sexy fun sometimes psycho hybrid and I'm proud to call you my boyfriend."

Klaus hugging Caroline whispers in her ear. "Thank you love."

Klaus pulls back and kisses Caroline on the cheek and then vamps off Caroline follows him. What they didn't know was Cami was outside of Rousseau's on her break and saw Klaus talking to Caroline but didn't know who she is and was going to go over and say hi to Klaus but saw Klaus talking and didn't want to Interrupt. Then saw the girl hug him and he hugged her back and then saw him kiss her. Cami was going to go over there but they vamped away all Cami knows about this mysterious woman is she is a vampire.

Elijah comes out of the crypt and Rebekah turns the corner. "Rebekah what are you doing here?"

Rebekah looks at Elijah he is carrying the papa tunde blade and it has blood on it. "Elijah why do you have the papa tunde blade?"

Elijah looks at his little sister she is scared Elijah pulls her in for a hug. "Relax Rebekah I'm not going to let anything hurt you I promise."

Rebekah feels a little better but tenses up when she hears. "Rebekah cherish the breath you have now it will be you last." Elijah hears it too and feels Rebekah tense up in his arms.


	15. Mikaelson therapy

**Thank you everyone who has followed favorited and reviewed this story it means a lot. Here is a long chapter with some Klaroline fluff in it. Caroline is wearing the same outfit she wore last chapter.**

**A huge thanks to the lovely austennerdita2533 for editing this chapter.**

**A disclaimer I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals **

A thousand years ago:

It's the middle of the night and thundering. A six-year-old Rebekah is scared which wakes up her eight-year-old, brother, Klaus who goes over and tries to comfort her. "Hush, Rebekah, it's just a storm. I won't let it hurt you."

Klaus remembers something that he carved earlier that day and goes over to his bed to get it.

"Nik, don't go," Rebekah pleads.

Klaus circles back to his sister, holding a carved wooden solider straddling a horse which he'd intended to give to Mikael, but decides she needs it more. " Here, Bekah, now you can be a brave knight, too."

Rebekah looks at it and smiles, holding it close to her chest. "Will you stay with me till the storm ends?" she asks.

Taking her hand, Klaus smiles down at his little sister and says, "I will always stay with you, Bekah. No matter what."

Present:

Before they enter the cemetery, Klaus turns to Caroline and says, "Sweetheart, you should go."

"No. I'm staying." Caroline looks up at him as she speaks. She can see the concern lining his face, the anger and betrayal reflecting in his eyes. Softening, she caresses his face in an effort to erase the worry lines. ""Im not leaving you," she says. "I know what I signed up for when I came down here."

Klaus nods and kisses her forehead as they enter, then turns his attention to the space before them. His voice booms into the cemetery, "Cherish the breath you have now, little sister, for it will be your last."

"You're not going to kill Rebekah," Caroline scolds as she smacks him in the arm.

Klaus stops and turns, "I want her to feel as bad as I felt when I learned she called Mikael here."

She rolls her eyes as he storms away, but follows in his wake as Rebekah and Elijah come into view.

"Get away from her, she is mine!" Klaus snarls.

Elijah pushes Rebekah behind him as they both vamp face. Klaus' eyes glow yellow and his double fangs click down while Caroline snarls next to him.

xxx

Marcel enters the attic room and turns on the light, seeing all sorts of books on the floor and notes sticking out of them. He is mad because no one is supposed to know Davina is in here. Noticing movement on the bed, he flashes over to it to check on the person sprawled there on top of the covers only to find Davina there sleeping, her eyes closed as she dreams about a life with Kol.

A hand shakes her awake and she rolls over to find Marcel staring down at her, disbelief flashing the words how are you alive in his eyes.

xxx

Rebekah sees the item twirling in Klaus' hand and is confused as to why Caroline is next to him. Elijah is doing his best to protect her. "Sister, please leave us. He has the white oak stake."

Klaus takes a step forward and points it menacingly at Rebekah, "I brought it for you," he says.

Elijah never thought it would come to this. "I will take care of him," he directs with a jerk of his chin. "Now, go."

"I'm going to go with Rebekah," Caroline declares.

Klaus looks across at her and nods, moving in to place a kiss on her forehead. "Be safe."

Elijah watches this interaction with interest, peering at his brother who struggles with the anger at his sister and the tenderness with which he speaks to Caroline. Complete contrast.

"I'm sorry Elijah," Caroline says, tossing a glance and a shrug over her shoulder as she leaves, "I tried."

Elijah nods and as she disappears, anger and betrayal reappear on Klaus' face.

"We're stuck here together, Niklaus— just you and me. You do realize you can't protect her forever, don't you?" Klaus taunts. "Did you honestly think bringing Caroline here would make me forget everything that's happened?"

Klaus vamps away, but Elijah follows and is in front of him in seconds.

"However long it takes, I will not let you hurt our baby sister," Elijah maintains. "And as for Caroline…I thought bringing her here would help. That maybe she, if anyone, could help talk some sense into you. Apparently I was mistaken."

"You had no right to call her here!" Klaus growls. "I didn't want her involved in this war."

Elijah meets his brother's raging eyes, seeing that he's arrived at the end of his patience, that the only thing holding him together is her.

"I had every right. As your girlfriend, she deserved to know what was going on here."

Klaus moves into Elijah's face, their noses almost brushing, hurt and treachery thinning his lips, "Never, ever use my relationship with Caroline against me," he says with a snarl, "do we understand each other?"

"I wasn't using your relationship against you, Niklaus," Elijah explains. "All I did was inform her that her boyfriend had been kidnapped, which is why she drove down here—to find you. She cares about you."

Klaus takes a step back.

"I bloody well know she cares about me, all right? I just don't understand why everyone who supposedly cares for me feels the need to leave or to try and kill me? You are guilty of both, Rebekah herself tried to murder me, and as for Kol…" Klaus hesitates. "Kol, I didn't save—I couldn't save him."

"It's because you push us all away, Niklaus. You've somehow deluded yourself into thinking you deserve no one, and so when someone gets close—" Elijah claps a hand on Klaus' shoulder "—you do your best to drive them away."

xxx

Davina jumps up and throws her arms around his neck. "MARCEL!"

"How are you alive, D?" he asks with a delighted smile. "How are you alive?"

Davina pulls back and sits back on bed as Marcel plops into a chair near her head. "I woke up yesterday morning not knowing where I was. Looking around, I realized I was in the cemetery and then came back here straight away."

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine," she promises.

A smile envelopes her lip as she thinks about how much Marcel cares about her, how much he looks out for her—like a father does for a daughter.

"But after I died, the ancestors yelled fiercely about how I misused my magic. They told me they'd do horrible, awful things to me if I let it happen again, explaining that I'd somehow disgraced my witch elders by choosing vampires over witches.

"It wasn't until they'd gotten bored yelling at me that I escaped to a bench to sit alone and cry," she continues. "That's when I heard a voice asking me if I was okay, and when I lifted up my head and wiped my eyes…I saw the most beautiful man ever."

Kol sits across from Marcel on the other side of the bed, offended that she called him beautiful arguing with a smirk that, "I'm not Rebekah."

Standing up, he walks over to the bookcase and playfully knocks a book from a top shelf, Davina and Marcel jerking their heads at the sound of the plop. Davina smiles, knowing it must have been Kol, but Marcel scratches his head, looking confused.

"I'm sorry I said beautiful, I meant handsome," she says as she shakes her head, placing the fallen book back on the shelf.

Davina pauses a moment and looks around expectantly, waiting for something else to fall. When nothing else does, she sighs and climbs back onto the bed. "Sorry about that," she says to Marcel, "but like I was saying, I met someone on the Other Side only…it turns out he's a ghost."

Marcel's eyebrows twitch with confusion and worry, particularly because he believes she's still to young to date. "You have a ghost haunting you?"

"Sort of?" Davina laughs, realizing how weird it sounds to admit this out loud. "I can't see him or anything. I just know he's around if he knocks something over like he did just now."

"So…this 'ghost' is the same guy you met on the Other Side?" Marcel asks.

"Yes."

It's too bad this guy is already dead, because hearing this makes Marcel want to kill him. "What's his name?"

Davina hesitates as she remembers how badly he reacted over her friend Tim, so she decides against revealing his name. "Let's just call him my ghost, okay?"

Despite his growing curiosity, Marcel lets the subject drop. "Okay," he says.

xxx

Caroline finds Rebekah in a crypt with her head in her hands and plops down next to her, allowing her fingers to rub the girl's back comfortingly.

"What are you doing here?" the broken Original asks.

"Right now—" Caroline releases a large sigh "—I honestly don't know. When I first came down here," she says, "it was with the sole purpose of finding you and Klaus, but the longer I remained the more I learned about what's been going on here…and about what happened in 1919."

Rebekah looks at the vampire next to her, dressed in one of her brother's jackets, and realizes she isn't quite like what she remembered. She looks better now. Stronger. "Why are you here with me?"

"I want you to like me," she shrugs, placing Klaus' jacket across her lap. "Maybe if I help you then you'll respect me more?"

"I never hated you, you know." Rebekah looks away—outside the crypt—as she admits this. "I was just jealous because you had the life I've always wanted. You had Stefan, you had a perfect boyfriend, and you were head cheerleader…you had everything."

"Not to disappoint you," Caroline laughs, "but my life isn't and never was perfect. It sucked in spots, to be honest."

Rebekah looks over at her, attention riveted.

"I mean, Katherine suffocated me and turned me into a vampire, then fled. Stefan helped me control my urges, but I narrowly escaped killing Matt in the process. My mom didn't want anything to do with me when she found out what I'd become. Bonnie bitched about giving me a daylight ring, and when she finally did, she threatened to end me if I so much as hurt somebody. And as for my perfect boyfriend," she scoffs, "all we did was sneak off to have sex. We never went on a single date. Not one."

Shock shoots across Rebekah's face, "You were jealous of me?" she gapes.

Caroline runs her hands over Klaus leather jacket, bites her bottom lip and says, "Yeah, I mean when you first got here, everyone wanted to know you and I wanted all your clothes." She shrugs. "And even if your family is evil, your brothers are hot."

"Well, I guess we're more similar than we thought," Rebekah laughs.

Caroline smiles.

"So friends, then?"

Rebekah nods and extends her hand. "Friends."

xxx

In another area of the cemetery. Klaus and Elijah are at a standoff. Klaus has the white oak stake in one hand and Elijah has the papa tunde blade in the other.

"We've been at this for hours, Niklaus, to what end? I know you and I grew up fighting you, so I'm not going to be persuaded."

"I will get past you," Klaus glares, "it just might have to be over your dead body is all. You are the one who stabbed me with that blade, so maybe I should think about redirecting my revenge towards you, hm?"

He points the stake at Elijah in threat.

"You should see yourself right now, that self-righteous, murderous expression on your face. You look like father," he spits out bitterly.

Klaus is shocked and hurt that his brother would stoop to saying something so cruel. "I am not him!" he barks. "None of you felt his wrath in the way I did, or perhaps you have merely forgotten what he was like?"

Elijah knows he has hit a nerve. "I haven't forgotten."

Flashback thousand years ago:

Twelve-year-old Elijah teaches a ten-year-old Klaus how to hunt. Klaus holds a bow and releases an arrow, which hits a tree and sends the deer scattering.

"Your aim is improving."

Mikael storms up behind them, ripping the bow out of the younger Mikaelson's hands. "Don't praise the beast, Elijah," he orders.

"Give that back!" Klaus wails, finding himself on the receiving end of one of his stepfather's vicious backhands.

As he he falls to the ground, Mikael kicks him in the ribs. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Father, stop," Elijah pleads.

Mikael stops, cocks his head to the side. "Do you want to be next, boy?"

Elijah drops his gaze and falls silent, wincing at the sound of cracking ribs as his father continues to kick Klaus in the sides.

Present:

Klaus vamps closer to the crypt that Rebekah and Caroline frequent, but Elijah gets in front of him.

"Do what he couldn't do and forgive. Stop this petty cruelty, I beg of you."

"You want me to show mercy to someone who wronged me?" Klaus laughs at the incredulity. "You really don't know me at all, do you, brother?"

"Enough!" Rebekah yells, suddenly materializing behind Elijah with Caroline next to her. "Whatever injustice I did you, Nik,I am done feeling guilty about it. If you want revenge, fine…but look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't play a part in why I did what I did."

Klaus relents, assuming a more casual posture. "Go on and speak your truth then," he offers with a bow, "and when you are finished, I will grant you the punishment you deserve—" he bares his teeth "—even if I have to go around these two to do it."

Caroline has never seen Klaus this unsettled before. He's crouched down on the top of a crypt with hell raining from his eyes, his voice booming loudly as he squints down at his two siblings.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, you now stand trial for trying to murder one of your own," his voice echoes, "how do you plead?"

Caroline rolls her eyes at the theatrics. "I see your ego is still intact," she mumbles.

"Just speak your truth," Elijah sighs. "Caroline and I will keep him honest."

Rebekah looks up in challenge. Glaring. "I plead for you to shut up and let me bloody talk. How about that?"

"You called Mikael the Destroyer here because you wanted me dead," he says, choking back a snarl, "what defense could you possibly have?"

Rebekah stands and lifts up her chin. "I knew he was the only thing in this world you feared. And I wanted you to run—"

"—Because you hated me," Klaus interrupts, more hurt than anything.

"No," Rebekah explains, trying to prove her point, "because you were selfish and denied me the freedom to love."

Trying to remain calm, he clenches his fists at his side, "You called Mikael here because I didn't let you pursue some dull suitors?"

"You were cruel and controlling, don't try to deny it!"

"I was only trying to protect you from idiots and leeches—from your own stupidity!" he counters. "And yet—" his chuckle is harsh and without humor "—you still betrayed your own blood for love of another!"

"Like you haven't done the same bloody thing with Caroline," she scoffs accusingly. "Remember when we both got taken by the Founder's Council and you chose her over me? How you let them drag me off to a farm where they vervained, tortured, and locked me in a cage like some kind of animal?"

Klaus' gaze flickers to Caroline.

"You can't be killed and she can, so let's leave her out of this," he demands.

Rebekah scoffs, then points, "It's hard to leave her out of it when she's standing right there."

He positions himself in front of Caroline like a guard dog.

"I said," he growls, his voice raising, "this is between you and me and to leave her OUT OF IT!"

Rebekah looks at her brother as he stands in front of her new friend protectively.

"What has happened to you?" Her voice deflates. "I remember the sweet boy who used to make me laugh and gave me gifts and loved art and music—I wanted to be just like him. How could you have fallen so far?"

Caroline, still behind Klaus, sees his posture stiffen at Rebekah's words and links their fingers together to press strength, support, and comfort into his hand. To remind him that she's there.

"You say you despise Rebekah, Niklaus," Elijah cuts in, stepping forward, "but no one has stood by you longer than her. Not even me."

"I still remember the day father caught you whipping chess pieces with his hunting knife. He beat you so long and so hard, that I actually feared for your life.

Flashback thousand years ago:

Mikael whips Klaus, whose knees press into the ground, unable to stand, lash after lash after lash crashing into the muscles of his back.

"Father, no!" Elijah yells, pulling hard at his father who flings him away like trash and continues his lashing strokes.

Rebekah appears from the left holding a sword, directing the point at Mikael's chest. Over his heart. "Stop it, stop it!" she screams, her teeth clattering and tears filling her eyes. "I will not let you hurt him anymore."

Mikael halts, drops his hands, turns to his daughter and says, "You stand against me for him?"

Incredulity edges in his tone, but Rebekah does not care. She hisses out one word in answer, "Yes."

With that, with one parting look of disgust, Mikael stomps away. Leaving Klaus curled in the fetal position in the dirt, his lip swollen and his back caked in blood.

Present:

Caroline wants to hug Klaus and make him feel better but knows he's in Big Bad mode and refuses to show weakness, so she just squeezes his hand again.

"You paint her as a loyal sister which makes her betrayal more hurtful, Elijah," Klaus answers, "but her actions resulted more out of lust for Marcel than love. I might be able to temper my rage if Rebekah admits she was a victim of her own idiocy."

Rebekah knows she has had bad luck in love but she loved Marcel. "It wasn't lust. We loved each other," she clarifies.

"Then why didn't he come after you when we left, hm?"

This is the last straw.

"I refuse to try and defend my actions for one more second!" Rebekah throws her head back with exasperation. "For the last time, we brought Mikael to New Orleans because of your wickedness. I was terrified of my father, but at the time, he was a lesser evil than my bastard brother who loomed over me and restricted me from the love I always wanted."

"And if I had to do it all again," she claims, "I would.

Before anyone can move, Klaus has Rebekah pinned to the bricks of another crypt, the white oak stake raised and trembling in his hand. As Elijah tackles his brother, he shouts over his shoulder, "Caroline, get my sister out of here. Now."

He turns his attention back to Klaus, the stake and Papa Tunde's blade both now in his possession. "You wouldn't listen to her, but you will listen to me," he says.

xxx

Davina wears black skinny jeans and a beige round-neck hem sweater topped off with a pair suede wedge boots.

"Maybe your siblings would know how to bring you back?" she says to the air. "If you agree, do nothing. If you disagree, knock a book down."

Davina waits, but nothing happens. No books fall.

"I know you don't want your siblings involved, but Esther's grimoire is in the compound. I don't know where it is, but Elijah does and I could ask him to borrow it on the pretense on needing more spells."

Kol mulls this over. It does sound like a good plan, but the only problem is that he knows his siblings are trapped in the cemetery just now and doesn't know how to convey this information. Although he doesn't think it will work, he walks over to her easel and picks up a piece of charcoal. He writes the words E cemetery.

Davina catches sight of the note and her brows spring upward, "Elijah's in the cemetery? Why?"

Kol isn't sure this will succeed a second time, but finds himself delighted that he's able to write: 1919 M &amp; R.

"Seriously?" Davina asks as she reads. "Klaus is still pissed about something Marcel and Rebekah did over a hundred years ago?"

Kol is happy his little witch is reading between the lines and picking this up so quickly.

"Let's go to the cemetery," she adds.

xxx

Caroline takes Rebekah back to the same crypt they were in before and sit down. The former's phone dings to show she has a text message from Katherine. "We found a house," it reads.

Katherine has sent pictures of a beautiful mansion with a ballroom, indoor pool, sauna, eight bedrooms with walk-in closets, and a balcony that stretches around the whole front of the place. It also comes with a gorgeous backyard complete with a fire pit and a half circle bench.

"I'll be right back," she says to Rebekah.

Katherine, Nadia, Stefan, and Enzo are looking around their new house when Katherine's phone rings. "Hey Caro," she answers.

Caroline looks around to make sure no one can hear her, "Hey, I have a question," she whispers.

Katherine walks in to a bedroom. "What is it?"

"Well, right now I'm in a cemetery with the Originals who are fighting and on the sibling warpath. Elijah asked me to take Rebekah far away from here, only a witch cast a spell and we can't leave."

"Get to the point, Caro."

"Anyway," she continues, "I was wonder if after we find a way to get the hell out of here—" she bites her lip "—if Rebekah can come and stay with us? I wanted to run this idea by everyone first, but I think she and Klaus could use some serious time apart.

Katherine vamps to Nadia and speaks quickly into the phone. "Look, if Rebekah finds out I'm alive, she'll tell Elijah…and I'm just not ready for that yet," she says.

"Rebekah can keep a secret, though," Caroline pushes, doing her best to persuade. "That's the whole reason we're stuck in this cemetery right now, because she didn't tell anyone that she was the person who brought Mikael to New Orleans in 1919."

Katherine looks at Nadia and the latter nods her approval. "Fine," she rolls her eyes, but she better not tell or I'll kill you."

Caroline sighs, relieved, "I don't think she will, but I'll make her promise."

"So, what do you think of the house?" Katherine asks, changing the subject.

Caroline smiles at the girl's easy way of redirecting the conversation. "I love it! I told you that you'd find a house. By the way," she adds coyly, "is it to late to call the largest bedroom?"

Katherine has taught Caroline so much but Caroline has taught Katherine to let go some of the walls she put up over the last five hundred years and to let people in.

"Unfortunately," she baits her, "it is too late. I figured that instead of hot hybrid sex in the woods you would like to have hot hybrid sex in the biggest bedroom money could buy. It also has the biggest closet with little organized compartments on the inside for clothes and shoes and jewelry and lingerie."

"Oh my god!" Caroline squeals excitedly. "If I were still human, I think hearing about my new room would've killed me!"

Katherine smiles at Caroline's enthusiasm. "I have the second biggest room. It has a shoe and clothes closet, but yours is the only one that has a jewelry armoire. I figured you'd need it with all the diamonds Klaus is bound to give you," she says in a begrudging though playful tone.

"He hasn't given me any diamonds yet, Kat, only a history lesson," Caroline corrects her.

"And this is the guy you want to be with? Someone who gives you history lessons instead of jewels?" she pfft's.

"In his defense," Caroline counters, "he had a blade sticking out of him after learning his sister had betrayed him all those years ago. Plus—" she whipped hair off her shoulders "—he didn't know I was coming."

Katherine's barely listening as she's mindfully trying to figure out where everything's going to go. "Whatever.

Caroline strains her ears, but cannot hear the sounds of Klaus and Elijah fighting any longer. "I will tell Rebekah the plan," she said. "And please pack up my stuff with caution—I mean it, Kat. Don't you dare rip up my Klaus drawing or any of my dress," she warns."

Katherine rolls her eyes "Don't worry. I will pack your things and then compel capable people to move them into the house."

Its Caroline turn to rolls her eyes. "Ugh, we just got rid of Chris and now you want to compel more people?"

"Chris, hmmm." Katherine taps her chin, thinking. "Be careful, okay? I have to go—time to go compel some college guys.

Click. Katherine hangs up before Caroline has the time or opportunity to object.

xxx

Davina arrives at the cemetery but her entrance is impeded by an invisible brick wall, which causes her to resort to one loud, obnoxious method to get the Original's attention, "ELIJAH!" she bellows.

Everyone freezes as they hear the female voice, then vamp to the gate where to investigate the source of it. Caroline doesn't know who this little brunette is and although Davina has never met her either, from Kol's descriptions, she deduces that the blonde is Caroline.

"Davina," Elijah swallows, "how are you alive?"

"I don't know. One minute, I'm on the Other Side; and the next, I'm waking up in a crypt here in the cemetery."

Elijah thinks about how Monique had appeared after Papa Tunde died. He turns to address Caroline, "When we saved Niklaus and Rebekah, did you happen to kill a witch?" he asks.

From what Elijah has told her, Caroline realizes this brunette must be Davina. "Yes, a redheaded witch. She was touching Klaus."

Elijah nods curtly, then turns back to Davina.

"You came back when Caroline killed Genevieve."

"I need a spell out of your mother's grimoire," Davina blurts out.

Elijah didn't expect that. "What spell are you looking for, may I ask?"

Davina takes a deep breath and averts her eyes. She has to do this. For Kol. "A resurrection spell," she murmurs.

Klaus laughs. "You honestly want to bring back that boy I killed?"

Davina glares at him. "No, as a matter of fact," she raises her chin, "I want to bring back someone who's stuck on the Other Side."

This strikes Rebekah's curiosity because she knows her brother still inhabits that space. She saw him when Bonnie dropped the veil. "Who do you want to bring back?"

"Kol," Davina says simply.

Rebekah gasps, for she dearly loves and misses her brother. Caroline puts her hand on the Original's arm, silently providing support.

"You met Kol on the Other Side?" Caroline asks.

Davina smiles as she thinks about him. "I did. He is probably here right now, actually. Let's find out." All the Originals and Caroline are confused when she speaks to the air, "Kol is beautiful."

Kol really wishes she would get a new show-me-you're-here phrase, but knocks over a vase of flowers next to Rebekah to let them all know he is present. Rebekah lets out a little yell. Davina's lips twitch upwards.

"Kol is here," she declares. "I have figured out that he doesn't like me calling him beautiful but that he prefers handsome better. He also likes to knock things over and before I left, we realized he can write things down."

Elijah, still in shock that his little brother is here in spirit, says, "Davina, you don't like my family why would you be willing to bring back our brother?"

Davina lets her gaze rake over from where the vase fell to where Elijah stands.

"I respect you Elijah and I'm friends with Rebekah, and while I don't like Klaus, Kol was sweet and comforted me while I was on the Other Side," she explains. "We spent a long time talking and he described how even after he died, he looked after you all." She pointed at Caroline. "He told me about you, too."

Klaus attempts to pull Caroline behind him, but she swats his hands away. "What did Kol say about me? I never actually met him," she says regretfully. "I mean, he was there once when I talked to Klaus, but that was it."

Davina observes the Original Hybrid's protective stance before the blonde and she can see instantaneously that everything Kol told her about them was true—Klaus really does care about her.

"Just that you were his date to the Mikaelsson ball, and that Klaus had a crush on you." Davina represses a laugh. "Then Kol told me about how he made a joke about you at a local bar and Klaus threatened him, calling you stunning before following you outside and nearly getting hit by a car. He also said Rebekah held you hostage once in the library? And that Klaus saved you from some crazy witches at your high school graduation."

Surprise and suspicion passes across Klaus face as Davina relays this information. Surprise—because he can't believe his brother is here; suspicion—because he doesn't know how Kol knows that much about his relationship with Caroline.

"You will never use Caroline against me unless you want to die a slow…painful…excruciating death," Klaus threatens through clenched teeth.

Davina takes a step back, her hands raised. "I promised Kol I wouldn't." Turning to Elijah, she asks, "So, can I have the grimoire.

Elijah knows they only have a couple more hours before they'll be freed from cemetery.

"When we leave, I will let you look through it," he promises, "but it stays at the compound."

Agreeing that is fair, Davina leaves, causing Klaus and Elijah to resume their fighting stances and Rebekah and Caroline to retreat back to the crypt.

"I think the only way you are getting out of this is if you and Klaus have some time apart," Caroline starts nervously, "so I was thinking you could come live with me in my new house?"

Rebekah is speechless. The day started with her not particularly liking this girl, but now she is offering her a safe harbor? A place to stay?

"Ok."

"If you're sure that's what you want to do, there is something you need to know first." Caroline looks at her intensely. "But you need to promise me not to repeat what it is I'm about to tell you."

Rebekah is curious, but also remembers that a secrets is how she go into this mess. "I give you my word," she bows.

"Pinky swear?"

Caroline knows it's childish, but she doesn't care.

Rebekah laughs and links their fingers together, "Pinky swear."

Caroline leans in and whispers, "Katherine is alive and possessing Elena's body. She, her daughter, Nadia, Stefan, and a vampire named Enzo, who you've never met before, are the other occupants of the house."

"So, you want me to live with Katerina and her daughter?" Rebekah isn't the type to go quietly. "Baby Petrova stole my earrings and Katerina…is well, Katerina."

"Trust me, I know who they are," Caroline sighs. "But remember, you pinky promised so you can't tell. It's a binding sister oath we just swore." She glances at Rebekah as if to say challenge me, I dare you. "Plus, Nadia will give you back your earrings." She waves a hand into the air. "And if you can accept that I'm dating Klaus—hell—even bond with me, then why can't you try to do the same with Katherine?"

Rebekah thinks about it, realizing Caroline makes a good point. "Fine."

Caroline knows she's pushing it, but—

"—I need your help with something else," she says.

Rebekah lets out a grunt.

"What now?"

"Well, Davina said she needed a resurrection spell, but what if she could find a body-swapping spell as well?" Caroline hesitates and turns to smile at Rebekah hopefully. "We have Katherine's body already, but we just need to plop her spirit back in there and turn her into a vampire. You know…again."

"Why do you need my help?" Rebekah asks.

Caroline shrugs, "I don't know Davina."

"Fine," she says begrudgingly, "I will help you when we get out of here."

Caroline goes to tell Klaus that Rebekah is going to come live with her, but stops when she hears him say—

"—You have two weapons. The blade could put me down, but the stake…the stake could finish me off for good."

Elijah looks down at at both. "I hold this—" he raises the white oak stake —"to keep it from you." Pausing, he lifts up his other hand and twiddles Papa Tunde's blade "This is just my insurance," he says mockingly.

"Why do you keep defending her when she betrayed you, too?"

Elijah clasps his hands behind his back. "I like to see her as the girl she was before we became vampires."

Klaus becomes more enraged at the idea that Elijah's choosing their sister over him. "She didn't want to just chase me away, and you and I both know that," he accuses. "She's always hated me—she wanted me dead."

Caroline comes out of the shadows.

"You know that's not true Klaus. Elena told me when they wanted to wake Mikael that Rebekah said that if they came after her brother, she would rip them apart. The brother in that sentence was you, don't you see that?" she says, a hint of desperation in her voice. "She doesn't hate you, she loves you!"

Klaus deflates at this. "You're on their side now?"

Caroline goes over to him.

"No, I'm on your side while also being on their side. I don't think anyone has to die here." She crosses her arms. "I came to find you to tell you that I think I figured out a solution, but since I so rudely interrupted whatever this is, I guess I'll just go wait over there.

Caroline skulks over to a gravestone, pouting.

"You have no idea what she was willing to do for you the night she tried to kill our father," Elijah says, stealing back the Hybrid's attention.

"You're lying. Just trying to get sympathy."

"It's the truth." Elijah's eyes penetrate him. They're intense and sincere. "I was there."

A thousand years ago:

Mikael snores peacefully while Rebekah stands over him, eyes ablaze, lips formed in a snarl, blade poised over her head. Elijah comes up behind her, snatching the weapon from her trembling hands before pushing her away.

Present:

"I often wish I could relive that moment and kill him myself, or that I could prevent him from laying a hand on you that first time."

Klaus turns around and walks away, his shoulders rigid. "Why are you telling me this now?"

Caroline gets in front of him and turns him around so he's facing Elijah.

"Our sister is quick tempered and falls in love to quickly but she loves you and you just continue to break her heart," Elijah says.

Klaus vamps away and Elijah and Caroline follow him. Klaus is mad Elijah won't see reason and it seems like Caroline is on their side. He is alone again. All alone.

"You're going to stand against me with that blade, but you can pull it out. If you really want to really protect Rebekah, use the stake," he challenges. "I dare you."

Caroline plants herself in the middle of the two brothers and throws her arms out to the sides to create a barricade.

"Nobody, I repeat, nobody is white-oak-staking anyone here today," she scowls. "Give me the stake."

Klaus is pressing into one of Caroline's outstretched hands, "Come on, Elijah, you know you want to use it," he taunts. "You know you're every bit the monster I am…or worse."

She tries to push him backwards, but can't. "Klaus, stop! You're not helping the situation."

Elijah throws the stake onto the ground. It rolls away.

"Well that's one solution," she mumbles under her breath.

Before Caroline react, Klaus vamps in front of Elijah and stabs Papa Tunde's blade into his brother's chest. "Now you know how it feels," he grimaces.

"Was that really necessary?" she whirls, clucking with displeasure, hands on her hips.

"Yes, it was," Klaus replies drily.

Rebekah comes from behind Klaus with the white oak stake in-hand.

Caroline moans, "Dear God, not again."

"Now I decide who lives and who dies," Rebekah says as she approaches. She side-eyes the blonde cowering over her brother. "Caroline, don't touch that blade."

Rebekah struts over to Klaus and flicks her chin at him. "Take it out."

A demand, not a request.

"Over my dead body," Klaus glares.

"I never wanted you dead." She points the stake into his face. "I wanted you to run."

"LIAR!" Klaus yells. "You wanted revenge."

"You just couldn't let me love your friend." She drifts closer to Elijah, still holding the blade, still talking. "And because of that, you lost us both."

Klaus is raging.

"If Marcel loves you so much, then where is he? Why did he leave you in here with me? Alone? Defenseless?" he asks, gesturing around the cemetery to denote her lover's absence. "Caroline can leave anytime she pleases, but she's decided to remain here. By my side." He laughs at some thought passing through his mind. "And we've only been dating a few weeks," he spits with venom.

"Marcel was trying to resurrect Davina."

"And yet," Klaus drawls, "Davina is alive and well, but he was neither called nor texted you to inform you that she was back in the land of the living, has he?"

Rebekah circles him. Looking more and more like a predator.

"You against me is hardly a fair fight, sister. Maybe if Marcel had stayed, you would have had a fighting chance, but—" his chuckle is laced with malice "—he probably got bored with you and moved onto someone else in the French Quarter.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she yells. "Marcel loves me."

Klaus knows he has struck a chord. "Ah—but do you love him?"

Rebekah is thrown by the question and decides not to offer a straight answer. "A lot of time has passed. We're not the same people we once were."

Klaus is now poised in front of Rebekah, forcing her backwards. "All you have to do is admit and I will allow you to remove that dagger from Elijah's chest."

"You're insane!" Rebekah exclaims. "How can Caroline date you?"

"Yes." These incessant digs at his relationship with Caroline only heightens his anger. "Yes, I am a vicious monster so you called Mikael to get rid of me. To end me."

Rebekah's on the verge of breaking down. "It's not true," she half-cries.

"You know what you did. Admit it!"

"I didn't!" her voice trembles.

Klaus's eyes gleam hybrid yellow his fangs drop, "You wanted me dead! Admit it," he prods, "ADMIT IT!"

"Fine." Rebekah gasps for air, still retreating, retreating. "Maybe I did."

Instead of madness and anger, the only thing Klaus feels is pain. The aching, miserable pain. It was one thing for him to accuse Rebekah of this, but it was entirely different hearing her say the words out loud.

"I failed, Elijah. I'm sorry," Caroline whispers to the unconscious Original.

It hurts too much. It hurts. So Klaus does the only thing to ease the hurt, to make it stop: he takes the white oak stake and stabs his sister.

Klaus rushes back over to Elijah and Caroline after he's finished. "By the way, what was your solution, love?" he asks.

Caroline glances behind him. Searching. "Where's Rebekah?"

"I stabbed her in the stomach." He shrugs. "She wanted me dead."

The shock ripples across her face. "I understand why you felt the need to do that. I don't agree with it—but I get it." She sighs. "My solution was for Rebekah to come and live with me because I think you two need some time apart."

"Yes, we do."

Caroline gestures down at Elijah with her foot. "Can you take this blade out of him, please?" she requests. "I didn't like it in you any more than I like it in him."

Klaus bends down and takes the blade out just as Rebekah appears from around the corner, "You missed my heart," she says.

"That's because I didn't want to kill you," he grunts drily.

Rebekah and Klaus are near a gate and the leaves blow and the door swings open, letting them know the barrier is down. He takes her by the hand and squeezes. "Go live with Caroline and be free, sister."

Rebekah nods, then vanishes into the night.

"Time to go home, love. The barrier is down," Klaus announces.

"We can't just leave Elijah here," Caroline says.

Klaus sighs and bites his wrist, bending to puts it against Elijah's mouth. "Drink."

Elijah drinks his fill and when he becomes conscious again, he gruffly asks, "Where's Rebekah?"

Klaus gestures toward the open, swinging gate. "She is gone. Free."

Caroline needs to go talk to Davina. "I'm going to give Rebekah directions. I will meet you at the compound."

Caroline vamps off and meets Rebekah at the church.

"Are you sure about this?" the blonde Original asks.

Caroline nods. "My best friend can't live in my old best friend forever."

Rebekah and Caroline go upstairs and knock.

"Who is it?" Davina calls out.

"It's Rebekah and Caroline."

Davina answers the door in a pair of blue plaid sleep shorts and a white tank top.

"Come in." She sweeps the door wider to let them enter. "I thought Elijah said I had to read the grimoire at the compound?"

"He did," Caroline starts, "but I wanted to ask you a question?"

"Okay…?"

Caroline bites her lip, "Can you do a body-switching spell?"

Davina looks interested.

"I have never done one before, but I'm pretty sure I could manage it, why?"

Caroline looks over at Rebekah for moral support.

"My best friend was once a vampire who was forced to take the cure to vampirism. Then, a two-thousand-year-old vampire/witch sucked the cure out of her, so she was dying. In an effort to preserve herself, she traveled her spirit into her doppelgängers body and is now possessing the body of her doppelgänger. Anyway, is it possible for you to body-switch her back to her original form and make her a vampire again or is that too big of a favor?"

Rebekah didn't know the whole story of why Katherine was dying, but is now glad she didn't take the cure.

"I will need the body and the best friend," Davina agrees quickly, loving the idea of a challenge.

"Great!" Caroline claps. Excited. "I will call Kat straight away!"

Caroline pulls out her phone and dials the familiar number." Kat, stop whatever you're doing, because I found a witch who is willing to try and put you back in your body!"

Katherine wants her old body back, but is suspicious about the logistics. "How?"

Caroline looks towards Davina and smiles enthusiastically. "I will explain everything, I promise, but first get to New Orleans and bring your body."

xxx

Klaus comes in to the compound and sees a crowd of vampires just sitting around, "Is there a reason you lot are loitering around?" he snaps. He nods at Marcel. "I thought you'd be long gone."

Marcel glares.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mikaelson, so if you're going to kill me…get on with it."

Klaus takes a breath and decides he will do what Caroline would do—he walks away.

A couple seconds later, Marcel is thrown into a pillar and Elijah fixes his suit like nothing happened.

All the vampires eyes cling to her as Caroline saunters through the entrance to join Klaus on the balcony.

"Good evening, everyone, it's good to be back," Klaus inclines his head in salutation. "I trust I need no introduction seeing as this was once my family home. And tonight, I am taking it back."

He redirects his attention to the man climbing to his feet.

"Marcellus, as a courtesy to my sister, you are hereby exiled from the Quarter; and if I so much as hear that you've placed one toe in this part of the city, I will kill you. As for everyone else—" he flicks his hands at the rest of the loiters "—your privileges here have been revoked."

Elijah catches one of the vampires staring at Caroline. "Is there something you wish to comment on, Diego?" he asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes," the dark-haired vampire replies. "You're saying we can't come here anymore, but some new supernatural can just waltz right in, climb the stairs, and not get kicked out?"

Elijah looks up at his brother and Caroline, a glint in his eyes.

"She is a family friend and is welcome anytime and may stay for however long she pleases. You on the other hand," he pauses to fix Diego with a look that implies he's little more than vermin, "are not." He points to the door. "Get out."

"Nicely done, brother," Klaus says as Elijah approaches the stairs. "You're beginning to sound like me, I'm impressed.

Caroline rolls her eyes and loops her arm in his, tugging him away. "Come on, we both need a shower. We stink like cemetery," she says.

While Caroline showers, Klaus bumbles around his room in a pair of grey sweats and no shirt. He opens a brown box before him, taking out a carved wooden solider straddling a horse—the toy he once gave to Rebekah.

Caroline comes out of the bathroom dressed in pink cheetah shorts and a black tank top. She sits next to him and positions her head against his bicep, peering at the wooden carving.

"That's beautiful," she whispers, "I can tell you made it."

Klaus looks over at her and sighs. "I actually made this for Mikael. But before I gave it to him, there was a thunderstorm that frightened Rebekah out of bed. She was so scared that she couldn't sleep. I gave her this—" he holds up the wooden solider "—so that she could be a brave knight, too."

Caroline kisses his cheek sweetly, "You're a great big brother. I promise Rebekah will be okay living with me and Stefan."

Klaus presses his lips against her forehead.

"I'm a terrible big brother. I make such rotten mistakes." He shakes his head. "I love my family, but why must they all betray me?"

Caroline cuddles into Klaus, moving his arms so they're enveloped around her. She whispers into the crook of his neck. "They all love you, Klaus. And from what I understand, Henrik's death wasn't your fault."

Klaus shrugs. "It was, but what's done is done. We can't change the past," he says.

Standing up, he grabs Caroline by the hand and leads her to his bed. Just before they both nod off to sleep, she flicks her eyes open and says softly,

"I just want you to know that I'll never think of you as a bastard. I know you've considered yourself one for most of your existence and that Rebekah called you one today out of anger, but," she pauses to place a kiss against his forearm, "I promise I'll never think of you as one, okay?"

Her words send a current of warmth rushing through him. He cuddles her closer. "Thank you sweetheart."


	16. She's back

**Thank you everyone who has followed favorited and reviewed this story it means a lot. Leave a review tell me if you like where the stories going. Your theories about the future of the story. There is smut in this chapter if you don't want to read the smut you can skip it. **

**A huge thanks to the lovely austennerdita2533 for editing this chapter. And to thetourguidebarbie for giving me smut writing tips. **

**A disclaimer I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals.**

New Orleans

Klaus wakes up and sees Caroline curled into his side, still unable to fathom that she wants to be with him after everything she saw yesterday. He has dreamed about her lying next to him like this since he saved her on her birthday all those years ago.

After he kisses her bare shoulder, Caroline rolls over and kisses him. "Good morning," she smiles.

"Good morning, my love. You know," Klaus gulps nervously, "you can call me Nik if you want."

Caroline is shocked at this offer. "Only family calls you Nik. By the way, I like your new nickname for me."

"You are part of my family," Klaus says, kissing her again.

Knowing that he doesn't like to show weakness, she can't help but be touched by this vulnerability he's showing her. "I would be honored to call you Nik."

Klaus pulls her on top of him, kissing her passionately, as the covers fall from their bodies and onto the floor.

xxx

The door bell rings and Elijah rushes to answer it. "Hello Camille," he says as he swings open to the door, "What can I do for you this morning?"

She walks past him into the house. "I need Klaus. He told me he'd help with my uncle whose condition is worsening, but he's been missing for the past two days."

"It's a witches hex. There is nothing we can do," Elijah replies.

Cami's face is severely Stubborn. "Where is he? I want to talk to him."

Remembering Klaus walking into his bedroom with Caroline the night before, Elijah raised his hand at Camille. "Wait here," he commands, "I will see if he's awake."

She side-eyes the clock on the wall. "It's nine o'clock. He never sleeps this late."

"We had a busy day yesterday," he says over his shoulder as he walks up the stairs. "Stay here.

Elijah opens the bedroom door without knocking, only to wish he hadn't opened it at all. Caroline's straddling his brother in nothing more than a bra, her tank top discarded on the floor, hair covering both of their faces. Kissing. Kissing hard and fast and desperate. Feeling uncomfortable, he pinches his nose as he clears his throat, "Niklaus," he said.

Caroline sits up on Klaus lap and turns her head. "Good morning, Elijah," she says happily.

Realizing that she's only in a bra and a pair of shorts, she quickly burrows under the covers next to Klaus, who does his best to shield her partial nudity.

"What do you want?" he snaps. "As you can see, I'm busy."

Looking between the pair of them, Elijah sighs and says, "Camille is downstairs. Apparently you were supposed to help with her uncle?"

Pulling Caroline back on top of him, he tosses the sheet over their heads. "Tell her I'm busy and I'll be down when I'm done."

Elijah nods and goes back downstairs. Cami stands up when she sees him. "Where's Klaus?"

"He's busy at the moment, I'm afraid," he replies. "He will be down when he's finished, but you are more than welcome to wait for him."

With a huff, she plops back down onto the couch with her arms crossed and Elijah disappears into the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

xxx

"If I'm keeping you from a meeting, then you should go," Caroline says.

Klaus looks up reverently at the goddess before him. "Right now, I am precisely where I want to be. Also, there is nothing I can do for her uncle. He's hexed."

Klaus rolls them over so he is on top of Caroline and starts kissing her neck until she giggles.

Still downstairs, growing more and more annoyed, Cami decides she will confront him and sneaks into the upstairs. The first room she comes across is neat and organized, which she assumes is Elijah's. The second door she bursts through only to find the blonde girl from a few days ago sprawled across him.

"You kept me waiting for this?" she exclaimed, eyes wide. "You kept me waiting to make out with a whore?"

Klaus looks over his shoulder, incredulous. Caroline is out from beneath the covers in a flash, fangs down, and pins Cami to the wall by her throat. "I have been called many things in my time, but I am not a whore."

Cami knows she may die. "Who—who are you?" she wheezes.

"Is she an enemy?" Caroline asks Klaus without turning around.

"No."

She focuses back on Cami, eyes narrowed. "I'm Caroline. Now," she continued, "why don't you tell me why you barged into Klaus' bedroom to call his girlfriend a whore?"

"Girlfriend?" she gapes.

"Yes, that's what I said. Now, answer my question."

Cami pats at Caroline's hand, asking for her to release her tight grip. With a huff, she releases her. "Happy?"

"A little," Camille gulps. "I need Klaus to help me with my uncle."

Caroline can hear the girl's accelerated heartbeat and how it pounds with fear. "From what I've heard, your uncle is hexed and cannot be fixed," she said, softening.

Cami is mad that is what everyone keeps saying " I will find a way."

Caroline just met Cami but already doesn't like her. She looks back at Klaus with a raised eyebrow. "Can I kill her?"

Klaus sits up on the bed, smirking. "I'd rather you didn't. I'm really not in the mood to find a new therapist."

"You have a therapist?" Caroline laughs.

Klaus jumps off the bed and walks over to them. "Well, I needed someone to talk to with you not here."

Klaus is now behind Caroline who still has Cami pinned to the wall. She leans back against his chest, his breath ghosting across her neck. "She's nothing but a cheap version of what I would've been if I hadn't become a vampire—same hair color, same first two letters in our names. Ha!"

Klaus looks at Cami he knew there was a reason he didn't kill her the second she became useless to him but hadn't thought that he was keeping her alive because she looked like Caroline. "You're right."

Caroline needs to get over to Davina's. She drops Cami and turns around and runs her hands down Klaus bare chest. "I'm going to take a shower. If you want to join, you can."

Klaus can see she's up to no good and he smirks, "I would love too."

Caroline pulls him to the bathroom by his necklaces, but before they enter Cami half-whimpers, "Klaus, I need your help. Please?"

The hybrid only has eyes for Caroline. "Like I said, Camille, I'm busy. Go and ask Elijah."

Klaus rips Caroline's black bra off and leaves a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts as the bathroom door slams shut behind them, sucking one nipple into his mouth with his teeth while he massages the other with his fingers. She suctions her hands around his waist and yanks his sweats to the floor in one swipe. He kicks them free from his ankles and guides her hands down. Right where he wants them. She strokes him long and soft and slow, then quicker and faster. Klaus closes his eyes at the sensation and hums.

Capturing her mouth with a kiss, he uses his hands to slide her shorts down off her hips and to the floor. Klaus loves seeing his blonde goddess naked—she looks so beautiful. One day, he will ask her to pose for him so he can have a sketch of a perfect moment like this.

Klaus leads her into the shower as they're kissing, his hands moving down from her breast and in between her folds. Lifting her up by the ass, he throws her legs over his shoulders and presses her back against the wall as he buries his head in between her thighs. His tongue teases in lollipop licks, then plunges. Deeper and deeper and deeper, garnering loud moans from Caroline. Her hips buck and push harder against his face, his stubble brushing against the inside of her legs as she tries to get closer.

Smelling her arousal, feeling her hands tearing through his hair, Klaus grows harder. He can tell she is close and it makes him rabid with hunger. He angles his tongue ever-so-slightly to the left and licks—sucks—until she cums in his mouth.

After she finishes, Klaus unhooks her legs from around his shoulders and wraps them around his waist. Caroline throws one arm around his neck, the other she places around him and strokes. Klaus moans against her neck. They both gasp as she slides him inside her, their kisses heavy and passionate, their tongues battling for dominance.

Klaus thrusts deep and slow as his lips pepper across her collar bone; Caroline rakes her fingernails across his ass and squeezes each time his hips crack against hers. His mouth ghosts across her throat and hovers over the artery in her neck until she moves her hair aside, signaling that he may bite her. Klaus sinks hybrid teeth into her skin without a word and her radiant blood dribbles down his throat and drips down the front of his chin. Delicious. Nothing has rivaled its taste in a thousand years.

Likewise, Caroline sinks her teeth into his shoulder and lets the euphoria overwhelm her senses. They both cum with each other's blood on their tongues.

"Maybe one day we'll make it to a bed," she says as she rests her forehead against his and catches her breath.

"Well," Klaus laughs, "we did make it in a house this time. That's something."

"At least this time I don't have to wash dirt off my back."

Reaching behind her, Klaus grabs the raspberry-scented shampoo and squirts some into his hand before massaging it into her hair. "Speaking of washing…"

Caroline leans back as his fingers tickle through strands of hair. Content. With his chest pressing into her breasts, she marvels at how perfectly his body fits against hers. Right now, there's only the two of them. No pregnant Hayley or Katherine real body complications or supernatural wars. No worries.

After washing out the shampoo and conditioner, Klaus lathers his hands with body wash and rubs out the knots in her shoulder blades. His lips press against her neck. His hands slide down from her shoulders to her elbows, they travel down across the planes of her stomach and brush under the curves of her breasts, they tickle the cheeks of her ass, they carve languid lines across her thighs. Caroline moans and leans into him as he bends to the floor of the shower.

"I never thought I'd bring the famous Klaus Mikaelson to his knees," she hums.

Klaus glides his fingers across her shins. "Only you can, my love."

Caroline's silence alerts him to some change and he stands, taking her head in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shrugs unconvincingly. "It's just that—I've never had someone who loves all of me unconditionally before. I'm scared that one day you're going to leave or find someone else."

Soapy and naked or not, Klaus pulls her in for a hug. "I have never had anyone who cares for me like you do, Caroline. Don't you think I'm just as scared as you are? Don't you think that I wonder if one day you'll wake up and realize you deserve better and leave me?"

"You feel the same way?" she blinked."

Klaus smiles down at his soapy goddess. "I do."

Caroline feels better and rinses the soap off her. Grabbing his spice and mint body wash, she squirts it into her hand and brushes it across his muscular body—hands sliding down his toned arms, across his pecs and abs; fingernails running along his calves and feet. Her lips quirk as she hears Klaus grunt as she washes the soap off.

Turning off the water, they exit the shower. Klaus lifts Caroline up onto the sink counter and pats her dry with a towel. "My love, that was the best shower I've ever had," he said.

"Me too."

After they get dressed, Caroline in a pair of white pants with a pink jacket and stilettos; Klaus in a black Henley and jeans, he goes over to his nightstand to procure a long black box. "I have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't," he said, walking over with the box tucked behind his back. "It's more of a return, so to speak."

Caroline raises her eyebrows as he places the box he gave her for her birthday into her hands.

"Open it."

"You kept it," she murmured, emotion gripping her by the throat.

Klaus shrugs down at the diamond infinity bracelet nonchalantly, "Of course. I knew it would be on your wrist again one day."

"You knew I loved this bracelet, didn't you?" Caroline smiled coyly.

Taking the bracelet out of its box, he rolls up her jacket sleeve and fastens it around her wrist. "I knew you could only resist me for so long, my love," he smirked.

"Come on my cocky boyfriend," she drawled as she kissed him, hooking an arm around his waist, "lets go downstairs. I want to talk to Elijah about that wannabe who is still probably lurking here somewhere."

As they cross the threshold of the stairs, they perceive Cami sitting on the couch.

"It's about time!" she whines.

Caroline goes into the kitchen and Klaus goes over to Cami.

Caroline sees Elijah reading the paper, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You don't need to apologize," he remarks. "I have walked in on Niklaus before. But I will admit that he is different with you."

"I see the good in him. He's always been sweet and nice with me since he saved me on my birthday," she explains while nibbling on a beignet.

Elijah crinkles his eyebrows. He's never heard anyone refer to his brother as sweet or nice before.

"I have never seen him this way with anyone."

Caroline wipes some powdered sugar off her mouth. "I'm dating him and I still don't get why he loves me," she says with a giggle.

"Do you love him?"

Elijah always puts her on edge, so she finds herself stammering. "I-I don't know. I mean, I think I'm definitely falling in love with him."

"You have brought out human Niklaus, and that's someone I feared was lost forever. So thank you, Caroline. I welcome you to the family with open arms."

Elated, Caroline beams. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." Clearing her throat, her tone becomes more official. "Now, as my first official business task as Queen of New Orleans and new Mikaelson family member, I am here to collect on our deal," she said.

Elijah thinks she will fit in nicely. "I remember," he nods.

Caroline smirks teasingly. "Since Klaus didn't kill Rebekah, you have to wear something other than a suit for a whole day."

"Niklaus tried to kill Rebekah, but I am a man of my word. What did you have in mind where my wardrobe is concerned?"

Caroline claps in excitement.

"Okay…" she says, "I was thinking a sports jacket and jeans."

Neither of which Elijah owns.

"Is that at least moderately classy? I don't want to look like some bum from off the street."

Caroline finishes her beignet and wipes her mouth before she takes a drink of blood in a cup. "I promise I will find the classiest sports coat out there and you will look like a million bucks!"

Klaus is talking to a mad Cami but also listening to Caroline and Elijah.

"Klaus, are you even paying attention?" Cami complains.

He sighs. "There's nothing we can do, I'm sorry."

"There has to be something!"

He pulls out his wallet. "We are doing all that can be done."

Cami is frustrated. First, Klaus says he will help her—then he disappears for two days! And then, when he suddenly reappears, he has a young blonde girlfriend laying on top of him in his bed. "There has to be something more we can try—what the heck are you doing with that wallet?" she asked.

Klaus pulls out his credit card and then tucks his wallet back in his pocket. "Just because I'm an Original doesn't mean I can't own a wallet," he countered.

Before Cami can answer, Caroline waltzes into the room and announces, "Nik, I'm going shopping."

Klaus hands her his credit card. "It's on me."

"Thank you," she says as she kisses his cheek and flashes out the door.

xxx

Caroline enters the church and and waits. A couple minutes later, a black Porsche Panamera pulls up and Katherine and Nadia get out and get Katherine's body from the back seat and bring it in the church "Why are we in a church?"

"The witch lives upstairs," she explains. "Follow me."

Caroline leads them upstairs and knocks on Davina's door. The room is large and full of lit candles for the spell.

"Do you really think you can do this?" Nadia asks, entering the space.

Davina takes a breath and says, "I have never done this particular spell before, but I think I can pull it off. It'll help me with finding a way to bring Kol back."

Nadia and Katherine look around. " Where do you want us?"

Davina looks at the body then at her grimoire one more time.

"It says we need to drain all the blood out of the body first, and then when I do the spell and put you back in your original body we will only have a couple seconds to give you blood because the body is already dead."

Katherine and Nadia look at each other; Katherine then looks at Davina "Ok," she exhales. "Let's get started. I can't pretend to be Elena forever."

Caroline puts her purse down. "And since Rebekah is here, when Elena awakes, she can compel her to forget being in New Orleans and seeing all of us."

Rebekah hates Katherine but she is going to have to get used to her because she is going to be living with her. "You realize that Elijah is devastated you died, don't you?"

Katherine looks down, averting her gaze and shuffling her feet. "I know. I will tell him I'm not dead…but not now."

Nadia and Katherine put Katherine's body on the floor and start draining her blood. When they're finished, they flick their gazes up to Davina. "The body's empty."

Davina looks around at the four vampires. "Whose blood is going to turn her… again?"

Katherine gestures with her chin, "Caroline," she says.

"I would be honored to turn the great Katherine Pierce into a vampire again," she smiles.

"It's only fair," she shrugs. "I turned you; now you get to turn me."

Caroline hugs Katherine. Rebekah didn't know Katherine turned Caroline. Davina tells them to put Katherine's body in the circle and for Katherine to lay next to her body. Caroline takes her jacket off and gets ready to bite her wrist.

Davina starts chanting, "Phesmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Phasmatos Et Sonas, Ex Tutam, Exum Limia, Matus."

Katherine's body gasps and Caroline bites her wrist, shoving it in Katherine's mouth as the girl's heart slows then stops. Katherine dies again and Elena remains unconscious, but the latter has a heartbeat. While they wait to see if Katherine wakes, Nadia gives Rebekah directions to their new house and assures her that her earrings are there.

xxx

Meanwhile, back at the compound, Elijah comes into Klaus studio wearing a black v-neck sweater and black pants. Klaus is picking out a paint brush and paint.

"For future reference, brother," he starts, "if Caroline and I are in the middle of something…don't interrupt us again."

"That is not the only thing I wished to discuss. Remember when you told me that love was a weakness?"

"Your point?" Klaus snaps.

Elijah walks over and claps his brother on the back, squeezing his shoulder. "My point is that you love Caroline and perhaps you were wrong?"

Klaus puts his paint brush back and shrugs off his touch. "You had something else to talk about."

"The factions will not get along," he speaks bluntly.

Klaus glances at his brother. "It's hard to get the community together when they all hate each other."

"Spare me the lecture."

"The werewolves almost ran this city until they got kicked out and had to watch their enemies destroy the legacy they'd built. If you want peace," Klaus continues as he sways in front of his paint table, "start with them."

Elijah knows peace in New Orleans won't be easy.

"Which is why everyone is so hesitant about bringing them to the table. Moreover, once Kieran dies, we'll need a new leader of the human faction. Monique Deveraux has taken the head witch spot, but I think someone else would be better suited."

Klaus walks over to his brother and puts his hand on his shoulder "If the table is the obstacle, remove it," he suggests.

Walking back over to the table, he pours himself and his brother a drink. "Use 1720 for inspiration: the governors were desperate to secure our help to build the first levies. We refused. They plucked us full of wine and women until they had their yes."

Elijah scratches his chin as Klaus hands him the drink. "Are you suggesting I throw a party?" he asks, lips upturned.

xxx

Katherine gasps awake and both Caroline and Nadia rush to her.

"Kat how do you feel?"

"Mom?"

"I need blood," Katherine says hoarsely, looking around.

Nadia vamps outside and grabs the first human she sees and brings him to Katherine "Here."

Katherine kills him.

"That felt wonderful," she grins. "Thank you, Davina, for putting me back in my own body. If I ever need a witch, I will call. Consider yourself protected by me."

Caroline and Nadia agree, "You have our protection too," they say in unison

Caroline's phone dings with a text message from Klaus:

Elijah is throwing a party tonight. You should buy yourself a new dress. ;)

Caroline has a wicked smile on her face when she looks up. " Apparently Elijah is throwing a party and I have Klaus' credit card, so…who wants to go shopping?"

"This is one of the reasons why I love you," Katherine says as she throws an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug, "One Original throws a party and the other gives you his credit card."

Caroline looks over at Davina. "Would you like to come shopping with us?" she asks.

"Lets go," she says excitedly, more than ready to act like a teenager for once.

xxx

Nadia hides their car in the back of the church and they climb into Caroline's convertible.

"I love your car," Davina says.

"Thanks," Caroline says. "Since you're from around here, where's an awesome place to buy dresses?"

"Hit Parade is nice. It's right there," she points to the right.

Davina finds a long grey maxi dress and Caroline finds a short, strapless black dress. Katherine and Nadia are going to sneak into the party Katherine finds a spaghetti strap black dress and Nadia finds a one-sleeve black dress.

Before they leave Caroline turns to Katherine, "Can you help me find a sports coat for Elijah?" she asks.

Katherine raises her eyebrow. "Why?"

"We made a deal and he lost," she smiles. "Now he has to wear something other than a suit for a whole day.

Katherine laughs and wiggles her eyebrows. "Your a genius! Though, I love my Elijah in a suit or nothing at all."

They find the perfect sports coat. Its black and from the shoulder and down the length of arm there's a strip of red and on the front there is a strip of white at the top.

They leave and drop Davina, Katherine and Nadia back off at the church.

"The party is at the Mikaelson compound," Caroline says.

xxx

Caroline returns to the compound and enters Klaus bedroom. " I'm back and I have bags."

Klaus steps out of his walk-in closet wearing dress pants and a black dress shirt, a jacket and gold tie draped across his arm. "Hello, my love, did you enjoy your shopping trip?"

"I did. And you're going to love my dress."

"Am I now?" he says with a quirked eyebrow as he buttons up his shirt

Caroline laughs and goes over to her suitcase to remove a black strapless bra. She puts it on under her dress. "Can you zip me up?" she asks, turning her back to him.

Klaus goes over and zips the dress up and kisses her bare shoulder. "Just beautiful, my love."

Caroline looks behind her, "I'm not done yet." Pulling on a pair of black Christian Louboutin heels, she spins for him. "How do I look?" she asks.

Klaus takes in his beautiful girlfriend.

"Like a queen fit for a king."

Caroline picks up Klaus' black and gold baroque tie from the bed and fastens around his neck, knotting it in place for him. "We will be the best dressed couple at this party," she says.

"You will be the most beautiful woman there," he counters, wrapping his arms around her.

Caroline kisses him. "You look extremely handsome, now let's go."

xxx

Fire flickers from the fountain in the middle of the courtyard as vampires begin to filter into the compound. When Davina enters, Caroline excuses herself from Klaus' side to welcome her.

"Thank you so much for completing that spell for us. Any time you need something, just let me know," she offers. "I will do whatever I can to help you."

Davina nods, looking around at all the splendor. "You're welcome. And thank you for the offer of protection."

"Did Katherine and Nadia arrive with you?" Caroline asks in a whisper.

Davina points to the bar and she smiles. "Excellent. If you could help keep those two away from Klaus and Elijah tonight, that would be great."

"Sure."

"Awesome. Now go have fun."

Caroline makes to move away, but Davina calls out to her again. "Wait—why do we need to keep them away, again?"

Looking around the room, making sure no ears are primed to their conversation, she lowers her voice and answers, "Because both of them believe that Katherine's dead. We need to keep it a secret until the big reveal," she winks.

That seems to appease Davina enough so she trickles around the room while Caroline heads to the bar to talk to her friends.

"You guys look hot," Caroline says.

"Thanks, you do too," Nadia says.

Katherine gestures to her wrist where the bracelet twinkles. "Love the diamonds. Fancy." Cami enters then, pulling her from her admiration of jewelry. "Hey, who is that?"

"That's Camille," Caroline half-groans. "My wannabe and (you will never believe this) Klaus' therapist."

"Klaus has a therapist?"

Katherine laughs " Klaus has a therapist."

"Yeah," Caroline laughs, "that was my reaction, too."

Klaus and Elijah perch on the stairs with glasses of champagne and survey the party, which is full of members of all the different factions. "I'm impressed, brother," Klaus remarks.

"Thank you." He takes a sip from his glass. "Now all I have to do is keep them from killing one another."

"Well, here's to a spectacularly boring party, then," Klaus says, raising his glass in cheers.

They clink glasses. Afterwards, Elijah moves toward the bar. Seeing him coming, Caroline defaults into hide-the-friend mode. Grabbing Katherine and Nadia by the hand, she steers them out into the middle of the floor. "Elijah is nearing. Let's dance."

The floor is crowded with many dancing supernaturals providing Katherine the cover she requires, and the opportunity to gaze at the love of her life without being noticed.

Caroline makes her way back over to Klaus. "It's a party, Grumpy. You're supposed to have fun," she chastises him.

"These people will never get along. There's no fun to be had among this bunch."

She puts her hand on his shoulder and gazes out at the crowd.

"I disagree. I've met some of them and they're not all bad," she counters. "I mean, sure—there's a witch who glares at me every time I chat with Davina and the werewolves and vampires stick to opposite sides of the room, but so far, no one's died. That's a plus!" she maintains.

Klaus shakes his head and chuckles. That's his love—always making the best out of every situation.

Watching the party proceedings from the Other Side, Kol monitors Davina's movements closely, following her with his eyes as she leans against a wall. She looks so divine this evening and he wishes he could be there to spin her across the floor. To dance and dance and dance until the sun rises. He wishes he could silence this werewolf who's sidled up next to her and whispers tacky sweet nothings into her ear. The wretch.

Davina flings off the man's attention and excuses herself shortly afterward. She has much more important things to do than stand on the outskirts of some grand party—like bring Kol back.

Then, all of a sudden, the werewolves and vampires break out into a brawl, sending Elijah into the middle of the fray with his arms raised in between them. Trying to keep them from ripping each other to quartered limbs.


	17. Caroline and witches

Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story it means a lot.

I have Drabbles on my blogs on tumblr. klarolinekolvina is my main blog and klarolineescapism is my writing blog where I have Drabbles and links to my stories on here.

As always review, follow and favorite this story. I love reading your feedback to stories.

I also started a new story called secret sister Caroline is Damon and Stefan's younger sister but how does she know the Mikaelsons.

A huge thanks to the lovely austennerdita2533 for editing this chapter.

A disclaimer I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals.

Xxx

Klaus wakes up breathing hard and gasping for air he doesn't need.

"Nik, what's wrong?" Caroline asks as she rolls over.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare."

Caroline, noticing his distress, motions for him to come closer and allows his head to fall into her lap as she runs her fingers through his hair."Tell me about the bad dream."

"We were at Father Kieran's funeral," he says with a sigh. "I went up to the coffin and opened it to find a baby girl resting there. And when I went to pick her up, I was stabbed from behind with the white oak stake. As I turned around, I saw Mikael, a satisfied glint in his eye, with your heart in his hand and your dead body splayed on the ground behind him."

"It was just a nightmare," she says, fingers still stroking through his hair, "and I'm not going anywhere. You're just scared about becoming a father, but I know you'll make an excellent one. I'll be there to help every step of the way."

Klaus looks up and presses a kiss into her hand. "Thank you, my love."

"Anytime," she says with a kiss.

xxx

A couple hours later, Caroline wakes up to an empty bed and finds Klaus painting. "Good morning. Have you been up all night?"

"I couldn't fall back asleep."

Resting her chin on his shoulder, she takes in the painting of her sleeping and says, "That's beautiful."

Klaus slinks his arms around her waist. "I have a beautiful muse."

Caroline smiles, puts her arms around his neck and leans into give him a kiss when a loud drilling sound fills the room. "What's with all the racket?" she laughs.

He moves to the balcony and glances down into the courtyard to find Elijah, who wears an olive v-neck and black slacks, surrounded by a work crew. "Is there a problem, Niklaus?"

"I agreed to spruce up the place, not to entice a bloody three-ring circus to disturb my concentration," he growls as he descends the stairs.

"Marcel and his minions spent more than a century destroying our family home. While you may be content to live in filth, I am not."

Caroline comes down the stairs dressed in ripped capris with a black off-the-shoulder ruffled short sleeve top and black heels. "I agree with Elijah," she says, "this place needs a makeover! It's time to join the twenty-first century."

"It's not good when she agrees with you," Klaus whispers in aside to his brother.

"Elijah," she says as she smacks her boyfriend playfully in the chest, "can I help you redesign this place? I already designed my dorm room and I'll do the same for my new home."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

All three vampires grab their heads and fall to the ground. When they look up, they see Monique and a blonde girl with their hands raised in spell. "You killed Genevieve and upset the ancestors—they had a plan for her!"

Klaus embraces Caroline tight in his arms, but it's Elijah who speaks up. "Let's sit down and talk about this," he offers

Monique and the blonde girl release Elijah and Klaus but focus on Caroline. She screams at the pain hemorrhaging instead her head.

"She has nothing to do with this. Let her go," the elder Mikaelson commands.

"Let her go or I will send you back into the ground before your lips can mutter another bloody spell," Klaus snarls.

The blonde releases her but Monique doesn't. "Do you want to die again, Monique?" she asks.

"I want Genevieve back!" she says. "She was our coven leader and now we don't have one and it's her fault. She needs to die."

Klaus and Elijah look at each other and then down at the screaming Caroline. Klaus nods to Elijah and Elijah takes Caroline in his arms.

While Klaus pins Monique to a wall, his eyes yellow and glaring, his double set of fangs descend. "You wouldn't listen to my brother, but you will listen to me!"

His hand tightens around her neck and he leans in to sink his fangs into her neck, which sends the witch yelping.

Caroline is sweating from all the pain and is huddled in to Elijah's arms. The blonde witch gives Klaus an aneurism. Klaus drops Monique.

"I want you to listen to our demands," she says.

Elijah has Caroline in his arms. He goes over to his brother who is also in pain. " You barge in here give us aneurisms and now you have demands?" he says incredulously.

"You either listen…or they die."

Elijah glances at his brother who writhes on the ground and at the sweating Caroline in his arms. "Speak," he says.

"We want a party," they smile, "something festive so that we can introduce ourselves to the community. They give us gifts, and we offer them a show."

"You just barged in here with the intention of destroying my family, and now you want a party?" he says, speechless.

"The ancestors want her dead for killing Genevieve." Monique waggles a finger at Caroline. "I will compromise if you give us this festival."

Elijah looks down at the couple on the ground. Caroline is weak and sweaty and curled up In a ball Klaus is trying to fight the aneurism." Fine."

The blonde witch stops her spell, leaving the two of them breathless and exhausted on the ground.

Elijah flashes inside and gets a couple blood bags for them. He bends down and gives the bags to Klaus who has pulled Caroline into his lap again and puts the bag in her mouth. "Drink sweetheart," he says

When they both recover their strength, they kiss before Caroline hugs Elijah, "Thank you for saving us," she says.

xxx

After a shower, Caroline changes into capris with a gold chain in the belt loop and a grey ruffle tube top and grey heels.

"What are you doing today, Nik?"

He stands near his easel as he cleans off his paintbrush after putting the final touches on his work from the morning. "I have to go to the church later and check on Father Kieran."

"Ok, I'm going to go get Davina and drive her back here so she can look through Esther's grimoire."

Klaus looks back at her, his eyebrows raised. "Davina likes you even though your dating me?"

"Yes," she smiles from the doorway. "She has became one of my friends she also likes my car."

Xxx

Caroline gets to the church and vamps upstairs to the attic " We need to get you all out of here now," she says.

"Calm down Caro. What's wrong?" Davina, Katherine, and Nadia ask.

"Klaus will be here any minute to check on Father Kieran and we need to get to wherever he isn't," she says, her voice weaker than usual.

Katherine can see Caroline is not her usual happy self "Caro what's wrong with you?"

Caroline looks over at her. "I will explain but I don't know how much time we have."

Xxx

Klaus leaves the compound and goes to the church. Since her uncle had been hexed, she'd confined him to the basement because getting him up the stairs was too large of a struggle.

"How is he today?" he asks as he enters.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to leave his uncle." Father Kieran and Cami swipe at one another. "And as you can probably see, not good," she says. "I was reading earlier and I came across a passage that suggested perhaps electric shock therapy could help people regain their sanity."

"And where do you suppose you find a doctor who will agree to this?"

Just then, Josh and a doctor entered the room.

"I don't think this will work," the latter says.

Josh goes over to the doctor and compels him "Try."

The doctor sets up everything and begins. " Looks like you got everything under control."

Cami sees Klaus turning to leave "You can't leave! If this doesn't work, we're going to need someone strong to hold him down…and you're stronger than the two of us."

Xxx

The girls enter a restaurant called Muriel's on Jackson Square.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asks.

"Salad and a martini," Caroline answers.

"Wood-grilled pork chops and a bourbon," Katherine says.

Nadia orders the same thing as Katherine and Davina orders a salad and an iced tea.

Katherine looks at Caroline she needs to know what has been going on. "Caro spill."

Caroline looks around to see if anyone is watching or listening to them. "Yesterday morning, Klaus told me to call him Nik. Elijah walked in on us kissing. I pinned Cami to the wall when she barged into our room and called me a whore. After some amazing hot hybrid sex, Elijah told me I am part of the family," she explains.

Katherine is happy for her best friend but she wants more Elijah news.

"You are having a big week. So, did you make it to the bed this time?" she smirks.

Caroline takes a sip of her martini. "To answer your question, Kat, no, we haven't made it to a bed yet. We did make it inside, though, but I seduced him in the shower."

She turns to Davina next. "We only had a friendship prior to him and Rebekah coming back to Mystic Falls to gloat over Katherine's demise. But when he arrived, we slept together and then he informed me about the Hayley and the baby," she says. "I was mad at him at first, but after talking to Katherine, Nadia, and Stefan, I realized how much I wanted to be with him. To sum it up, I'm the yin to his yang."

Xxx

Klaus sits in one of the pews, clicking away on his phone while Cami and Josh employ electric shock therapy on Father Kieran. For an hour now, the priest has been fading in and out.

"If you try one more time, he's going to die."

"Then feed him your blood," Cami glares. "I will not lose my uncle. I won't, I won't!"

Klaus knows this won't work but bites his wrist and puts it to Kieran's mouth, only for Cami to try again and for her uncle to die.

Xxx

"Caro vampires can't procreate, though," Nadia says.

"I know, but apparently if you're an Original Hybrid and you sleep with a werewolf, you can make a baby. By the way, Davina—" she turns back to the witch "do you know a bitchy coven member named Monique and her little blonde friend?"

She nods. "Yes, they were both Harvest Girls. Monique used to be my best friend and the blonde's name is Abigail…why?"

The waitress comes back with their food. Caroline, while eating her salad, explains what happened this morning with Monique and Abigail. Katherine is not happy these witches have messed with the people she loves.

"These bitches are dead," she threatens.

"Kat, I know you want to do something because they tried to kill Elijah and I, but you can't—there's nothing we can do."

"Fine," she pouts, "but when we get home I am killing someone."

xxx

After lunch, Katherine and Nadia head back to Virginia and Caroline takes Davina to the compound.

"Davina's here to look for that spell," she announces to the empty place.

Caroline calls the eldest. Elijah is in the bayou he went to check on how the baby was doing and there was a bomb explosion.

Caroline is in the study looking around. "Hey Elijah, Davina is here and we're looking for Esther's grimoire. Where did you put it?"

Elijah assists a little girl who's desperately searching for her mother.

"It's in the safe on the left side of the study. It's disguised as a filing cabinet," he says.

Caroline goes over to the filing cabinet. " It needs a combination."

Elijah has reunited the girl with her mom and steps away. "I'm busy at the moment, but I will call you back."

Caroline looks towards Davina, whose desperate to bring Kol back to the land of the living.

"Don't you want Kol back?" she says into the phone.

An explosion fills the air. "Elijah, what the hell is going on? Where are you?"

Elijah gets up and brushes dirt off his suit. "I'm in the bayou there are bombs going off. Of course I want Kol back he's my little brother."

"Be careful, okay?" she says. "Can you please tell me the combination I promise I won't tell anyone."

Elijah looks at all the dirty werewolves and the destruction. "The combination number is 1-4-9-2," he whispers into the phone.

"Thank you. Be safe."

Caroline smiles as she types twirls the combination, for it's the year Elijah met Katherine. Inside, there's a really old book and some other things. Caroline takes the old grimoire and lays it on the table.

"We have to be really careful with this," she says to Davina. "I never met Esther, but I have seen her and this book is a thousand years old."

"At the ball where you were Klaus' date?"

"Yes. He killed her a thousand years ago, but she came back last year to hold a ball for her family and the whole community. She linked all of her children together that night so that if one of them died, all of them died as well as their sire lines."

They cracked the grimoire open.

"Sire line?, huh" Davina asks.

Caroline nods.

Davina flips through the grimore. "Who sired your line?"

"Klaus. So, if he dies, then Katherine, Nadia, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Enzo, Marcel, and I plus thousands of others will all die with him."

Davina doesn't want Marcel or her new friends to die.

Xxx

Klaus is waiting to see if Father Kieran will wake up when his phone rings. "Hello love."

"Hey Nik, I just wanted to tell you that Elijah is in the bayou and while I was on the phone with him a bomb went off. I'm worried about him."

Cami perches near her dead uncle.

"Thanks, love. I will check it out," he says.

"I know this isn't any of my business," Caroline says, "but can I help you design the baby's room?"

"I'd love for you to help me," he smiles.

"Yay!" She claps. "I'll get started straight away. Can I borrow a sketchpad?"

Klaus laughs at her excitement. "Yes, but do you know where they are? By the way. we have to go to that witch party later."

"Aren't they with your art supplies?" Caroline glances over at Davina who's focused intently on finding the spell for Kol she needs. "Also, I don't think the witches want me there. I mean, they tried to kill me this morning. What makes you think they won't try again tonight?"

"You're right."

Klaus wishes he could protect her from everything but he knows he can't and he clicks off their conversation. Father Kieran gasps awake at that moment and makes the decision not to become a vampire. He wants to spend his last hours with his niece.

"I need to be going, anyway," he says.

Xxx

"Hey, have you find any privacy spells?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to put a privacy spell on Klaus' room so nobody can hear us."

Davina picks up the grimoire carefully. "Show me the room," she says.

Davina does the spell and goes back downstairs. Caroline goes into the empty baby room and looks around. While looking for a sketch book, she finds all theses sketches of her: in her bed in Mystic Falls, in his bed in New Orleans, her dancing, her walking, her in the woods looking up at him, her laughing. She finally finds an empty sketchbook and goes back to Davina. "Anything yet?"

"Maybe…" Davina says, biting her bottom lip. "I found some body-switching spells, but no resurrection ones yet."

Caroline goes and sits on the couch and begins imagining the baby's room. "So you know all about my relationship with Klaus. What is your relationship with Kol?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She offers her friend a shy shrug. "All we did was talk."

"Sounds like you two are friends," Caroline says. "Which is good, because when Kol lived in Mystic Falls he didn't have any friends."

"This is random, but at lunch you used the phrase hot hybrid sex—where did that come from?"

Caroline looks up and laughs.

"I wasn't always friends with Katherine and Nadia. I was best friends with Katherine's doppelgänger, Elena, whose body you've seen."

"Anyway," she continues, "when Klaus moved to town, everyone tried to kill him. They thought they succeeded and had a Klaus-is-dead-we-are-alive party, but a few weeks later all of the vampires in town—save Damon—were captured and thrust into this van to be killed. But my friends-with-benefits at the time, Tyler, stopped the van and took me away. I was so happy he was alive that I started kissing him and told him that we were fugitives on the run and all signs pointed to hot hybrid vampire sex. He called me love and I figured out it was Klaus possessing his body. I slapped him and put my shirt back on. As he left, he told me that when he was in his own body, he would take me up on my offer of hot hybrid sex.

"This friendship is going to be interesting, isn't it?" Davina laughs.

"Definitely."

An hour later:

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!" Davina yells.

"Yay! Now you can resurrect Kol!" Caroline applauds. "Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah will be happy—I know how much they all miss their brother."

"I knew there was a reason we kept you around," Klaus says from the doorway.

Caroline turns. Squints at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes." He vamps to where she stands and places a kiss on her cheek before he heads to the bar to hide a black box of some sort. "Is Elijah back from the bayou?"

"No. I'm worried about him and the baby."

"I'm happy you found a spell to bring Kol back, Davina," he says as he approaches her, "but leave."

Davina glares.

"I'm taking the grimoire with me. I found the spell I need, yes, but I need to study it."

Klaus vamps in front of Davina. "No. It stays here—you can do the spell later."

Davina scoffs and walks away.

Klaus goes back over to the bar and gets the black box. Caroline watches him. "Nik, I have a surprise for you."

Klaus has the box behind him. " So do I, but you go first."

Caroline tries to look behind him but he vamps to the other side of the room.

"Seriously?"

Klaus nods. "What's your surprise, love?"

Caroline vamps to him. "I had Davina put a privacy spell on your room so no one can hear us."

"That was a good idea, my love."

Klaus takes Caroline's hand and leads her upstairs to their room.

"Shouldn't we find Elijah?"

"He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Worry blanches her features. "I know you're Originals and you can't be killed easily, but I think getting blown up could end you."

Klaus can see Caroline is still not convinced and worried about his brother he kisses her. After the kiss Caroline feels better, though she's still worried about Elijah.

"I have nothing to wear to a witch party/festival," she sighs.

"You're telling me that Caroline Forbes doesn't have any dresses?"

She rolls her eyes. "I have dresses, but none for a fancy party."

Caroline pulls out a one shoulder black dress and shows it to him hesitantly.

"You will be the most beautiful one there. All eyes will be on you," he says.

Caroline blushes and puts the dress on with black stilettos. Klaus comes out of the closet in black dress pants and a black dress shirt paired with a red tie.

"You wear too much black," she comments, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

He shrugs as he wraps his arms around her waists and rests his chin on bare shoulder, placing a kiss against her bare skin. "It goes with the Big Bad persona, sweetheart. Maybe you don't wear enough of that color, hm?"

Caroline laughs, shaking her head. "You said you had a surprise for me?

"I did. Close your eyes," he whispers.

Klaus wanted to get Caroline a gift he almost lost her this morning. He gets the black jewelry box and stands in front of her. " Open your eyes."

Caroline gasps at the 10k white gold double heart black and white diamond pendant necklace. The black and white diamond hearts interlock, twined together.

"I love it!" she exclaims. "Thank you so much."

Caroline throws her arms around his neck and kisses him, then moves her hair to the side so he can fasten the necklace for her.

"I'm glad, love. I hated that I almost lost you this morning."

She caresses her fingers over the stubble of his chin. "But you didn't. I'm right here," she says.

Caroline's phone rings.

"Ignore it."

"I can't. It could be important."

It's Enzo.

"We have a problem, gorgeous," he says.

Klaus wants to kill this Brit—whoever he is—for calling his Caroline romantic endearments.

"Can you please ascribe me another nickname, please?"

Enzo sounds confused. "Why?"

Caroline places a hand on Klaus' chest, patting him reassuringly. "Because I have an angry and jealous Original Hybrid who wants to kill you for calling his girlfriend that."

Enzo rolls his eyes as Rebekah lets out a little laugh. "How about perky blonde angel of death?" he offers.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "What's the problem, anyway?"

"The travelers took Stefan and we can't find him anywhere," he says with a loud exhale and a gulp. "They've started body-jumping into Mystic Falls residents. That wolf boy whose neck you snapped has one in him and Markos, their leader, has resurfaced."

Caroline is in shock. None of this was happening before she'd left.

"I'm leaving now. Meet me at the boarding house. I'll text you once I arrive in Mystic Falls."

Caroline hangs up. She rushes over to her suitcase and zips it up, Klaus watching her in head-scratching confusion. "Love, what is going on? And who the bloody hell is Enzo?"

"That's what you're focusing on? Enzo?" She exits the bathroom. "Not that Stefan has been kidnapped by the travelers? Or that these crazy people are inserting themselves into Mystic Falls residents? Seriously?"

"Look—" Klaus goes over to her. Grips her tenderly by the shoulders "I care that they're doing things to you mom. She is your family and that makes her my family, too."

"I know a little about the travelers, though I've never personally encountered them," he continues. "Kol knows more about them since he was more involved with witches."

Caroline rests her head on Klaus' shoulder.

"When I told my mom about us, she said that if you hurt me she'd kill you," she says with a chuckle. "And as for Enzo…he's my friend. He was tortured for seventy years in Augustine, where he met Damon. When he was released, he went on a killing spree with Damon after Elena broke up with him. I am helping him get over his PTSD like I did with Stefan when Silas locked him in a safe and threw him in the quarry."

"I would never hurt you," Klaus says, "but if Enzo is dangerous I don't want you anywhere near him. Do you understand me?"

"Enzo isn't dangerous, I promise."

"What is Augustine?" he asks.

"It was a secret society that did research on vampires. One of there doctors was a professor at Whitmore and told Elena and I that we needed to leave and never come back. Instead, Katherine and I drained him of his blood and I compelled him to forget that we were vampires."

"I know I can't stop you, so just be careful, will you? I simply can't lose you."

Caroline goes over to him and is between his legs and puts her arms around his neck his arms go around her waist.

"I will be. I have protection with Rebekah living with me and Stefan and Enzo. I will be safe, I promise. And just think," she smiles, "the next time I come there will be a baby."

Klaus shakes his head, looking forlorn, "While I'm here in the middle of this war," he scoffs. "But I want you go save Stefan and kill some travelers."

Caroline smiles down at him. "You are the only man alive who encourages his girlfriend to kill people," she laughs.

"Yes," he smirks, "yes, I am."

Klaus stands up and takes her bags and puts them in her car, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Don't get hurt."

"I won't." She rubs a hand across his cheek. "And don't you get killed in this war."

"I'm un-killable, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you you look extremely handsome in your suit," she says as she climbs into the car. She starts the engine. "It's a pity Stefan got kidnapped and the travelers are possessing people. I would have loved taking that suit off you tonight." She shrugs. "Oh well…"

"Thank you, my love. You look ravishing as well."

While driving, Caroline notices she has a voicemail from Damon. "Barbie," his sardonic voice quips into the phone, "now is not the time to be screening my calls. Stop your seduction of Ken and answer the phone—we have a problem."

Xxx

At the witch party the three Harvest Girls receive gifts and since Davina was receiving more, Monique instructs everyone to stop giving them to her.

Xxx

Elijah walks in to the compound. " Niklaus? Caroline? Where are you?"

Klaus comes over from one of the bars. "Caroline left," she says. "Stefan got kidnapped and travelers have been putting themselves in to residents of Mystic Falls."

He side-eyes his brother. "You knew she had to go back to Mystic Falls sometime, Niklaus."

Klaus slams his glass on the counter. "I know, but I don't want to talk about it."

Elijah leaves to change his suit and Klaus goes to the study to look through Esther's grimoire. He finds a daylight spell, a moonlight ring spell, and the spell Esther used to turn them into Original vampires. He also sees Caroline notes for the nursery.

He hears someone enter the compound he vamps to the front and sees a guy looking around. Klaus flashes behind him and puts him in a choke hold. "What do you think you're doing?" he grunts through gritted teeth.

"Monique wants Esther's grimoire. S-said you would b-be out," he stutters.

"Then it's a shame for you that I'm home, isn't it?"

Elijah comes downstairs in a new suit. "Niklaus, let's go and deliver our offerings to these demanding witches."

Klaus and Elijah walk into the party. Klaus sees Davina is mad, so he goes over to her and Josh. "I can't help but notice that you have been overlooked," he says.

Pulling out a ring box from his pocket, he hands it to her and she glares.

"I don't want it," she spits back.

"I understand why you don't trust me," he says, "but this is from Caroline, too. Your friend."

"Where is she?" Davina looks around for her. "What did you do?"

"She had to leave. Her best friend was kidnapped," he says, mildly offended.

Later Davina and Josh are looking at the ring box. "Open it," the vampire encourages.

Davina looks up at Josh and sees his curious face. She opens the ring box and there's a daylight ring and a spell.

"What is that?" he asks.

"A spell to make daylight rings."

Davina looks around and sees Klaus at the end of the hallway. " Why did you give this to me?"

Klaus looks at the witch in front of him. "Because I have another spell I need you to do for me. That, and for some reason that is beyond my comprehension, Caroline is friends with you."

"I am not your slave," Davina mutters under her breath, her brow furrowed.

"I know, but this is to help you in your witchcraft."

Davina can't understand what Caroline sees in him. " Why do you want to help me?"

Klaus puts his champagne glass down.

"Bringing back someone from the Other Side requires a lot of magic and a powerful witch. I need to know the witch bringing my little brother back is not an amateur and this spell I need you to do is very powerful."

Davina puts her hand on her hip. " I took on you, Elijah, and Marcel and won, remember?"

Klaus lets out a small laugh. " Fair point."

Klaus sees Monique and has a special gift for her." I have to give you my offering."

"The only offering I want from you is that blonde's heart," she counters spitefully.

He hands he a box, suppressing the instinct to tear her heart from her chest. "Your friend gave me a hand picking it out."

Monique opens the box, and inside, she finds the severed hand of the man she'd sent to retrieve Esther's grimoire. She gasps.

"Did you really think I would leave me mother's grimoire out in the open?" he asks, his head tilted. He takes a step closer. "You are now mine. Whenever I need a spell completed, you will do it or you will receive something much more deadly than a severed hand."

"Don't threaten me, Hybrid," she says. "I am more powerful than you."

Klaus grins, that deadly yellow glint flashing in his eyes. "I own you, witch."


	18. Witches, Werewolves,Travelers, Ghosts

**Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story it means a lot.**

**As always review, follow and favorite this story. I love reading your feedback to stories.**

**An extra long chapter this time.**

**A huge thanks to the lovely hummingbirds-and-champagne for editing this chapter.**

**A disclaimer I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals.**

**Xxx**

**Two days ago**

Rebekah follows Nadia's directions to her new house, coming to this mansion that is as big as the one in Mystic Falls, and much bigger than the boarding house. She approves and she's also impressed. She walks in and Stefan comes out of the kitchen.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?"

Rebekah looks over at him. She has had a lot of boyfriends in her life; just this year she traveled through Europe with Matt and had a little fling with Marcel, but something in her always makes her think of a certain Salvatore brother. "Stefan, I'm going to be living here for a little while. Nik and I got into a fight and Caroline suggested we needed some time apart."

Stefan nods, and though he's surprised Rebekah is here, he's missed her. "So, how is the Mikaelson family? Brought anyone back from the dead yet?"

Rebekah smiles at his sass, "Never a dull moment with the Mikaelsons," she replies. "Funny you should say brought any back from the dead – we have a witch who's bringing back our brother Kol."

Stefan looks out the window at Rebekah's convertible, filled with her things. "Looks like it's just the two of us. Let's unpack and I'll show you to your room. You can tell me what's been going on with you."

Rebekah smiles, knowing she's going to enjoy it here. "I don't know where to begin—Nik getting a werewolf pregnant or our fight."

**Xxx**

**Present**

**Mystic falls**

Damon is in the boarding house, trying to get information out of the Traveler he kidnapped that was currently gagged and tied to a chair. He squirts him in the face with a water bottle and pulls out the man's wallet. His name is Mr. Sikes, head of corporate accounts. Mr. Sikes is mumbling something but it can't be understood.

Outside, Caroline arrives at the Salvatore boarding house and sees Enzo leaning up against his car. "Hello gorgeous."

Caroline smiles at the Brit, "You know, when you called me earlier I had to get Klaus to not rip the phone out of my hand. He really wants to kill you."

Enzo just looks her up and down, then shrugs. "Death threats from an Original are nothing to me; I live with one and was tortured for 70 years."

"Well I'm not always going to be able to stop him, so if you get bit it's not my fault." Caroline can see Enzo wondering why she's so dressed up.

"What's the occasion?"

Caroline looks down at her dress. "I'm not too dressed up, but before you called I was getting ready to go to a witch party."

Enzo raises an eyebrow Caroline holds up a hand, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't even get me started."

Inside, Damon hears someone entering his home and looks over his shoulder to see Caroline walk into the room. "What's up, Blondie finally decided to join the real world and stop shacking up with Klaus?"

"Seriously?! You have Mr. Sikes kidnapped in your living room, a group of Travelers want us dead, Stefan is missing, and it seems that all you care about is if I'm sleeping with Klaus!"

Damon sees Enzo come up behind Caroline, "Enzo, what are you doing here?" He doesn't wait for an answer before turning back to Caroline with a sneer. "You know, Mr. Sikes and I care that Stefan and Elena are missing. I just find it funny that you're sleeping with Klaus – and why are you dressed for a party?"

Caroline goes over to Damon and the Traveler while Enzo makes his way to the drinks. "She's more entertaining company than you, mate."

Caroline smirks at Damon. "Mr. Sikes helped me open my first savings account. He gave me a lollypop. How did you even know I was with Klaus and why is him and I sleeping together funny? And before Enzo called me to tell me Stefan was kidnapped by Travelers, I was getting ready for a witch party."

"When I asked Stefan where you were, he said you were on a little vacation, then Enzo said you were having fun I put the pieces together. It's funny because you rejected him for two years and now you can't stop, so while we're dealing with Travelers you're going to witch parties."

Caroline glares at him, "Can we stop talking about my relationship with Klaus? In the last 96 hours I have killed a witch, tried to calm Klaus down, got stuck in a cemetery with all three Originals who wanted to kill each other, met a cheap human knock-off version of myself, almost got killed by witches, found out my mom had a Traveler inside her, and my best friend was kidnapped."

Damon takes a step back, not expecting all of that. "Wow, Blondie…Mr. Sikes here also has a Traveler in him. I saw him and his buddies chanting in the town square a couple of days ago. I know that Markos and the other Travelers are trying to break an ancient witch curse and it just so happens to undo all witch magic—i.e. kill me, my sexy blonde frenemy, and my best mate."

Caroline can't help but be mad, gone for four days and the town has completely fallen apart in her absence. "If you know where Stefan is, tell us."

Damon looks over, "And Elena."

"Right now, you're the only one in this room that cares about Elena."

Enzo comes over and stabs Mr. Sikes in the leg. He groans in pain and tries to speak but the gag is still in his mouth. Damon looks at the two other vampires, "I think he's trying to say something."

Damon takes the gag out and Mr. Sikes inhales shakily, "It doesn't matter where he is, you can't stop him."

"Great prisoner Damon, he isn't giving us anything."

"Well what do you want me to do, Blondie? You've been hanging out with the Original family for the last couple of days, how about you use some Original family torture techniques?"

Caroline glares at him "Why don't you use their torture techniques, you've been tortured by—what was it? — all of the originals?"

Damon glares right back, "While you've been playing house with Klaus, I've been trying to keep Elena, Stefan and this town safe from the Travelers."

Caroline can feel herself getting mad, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, but I can't be in two places at once and I thought Klaus and Rebekah being kidnapped by witches was more important than Travelers who, when I left, didn't have a leader or have anyone kidnapped or possessed."

Enzo gets in the middle of Caroline and Damon. He pulls Caroline back from Damon and Mr. Sykes "Let's go, Gorgeous—Damon, call if you hear anything."

Caroline is not happy about being pulled away. "Enzo, put me down!"

Enzo lets her go and she straightens her dress, turning around. "Can you show me our new house?"

Enzo smirks at the fiery blonde next to him. "Let's go, Cinderella."

**Xxx**

Caroline follows Enzo to their new home, which was a truly huge mansion. "Wow," she breathes quietly, taking in the scope of the building.

Enzo leads Caroline inside towards a dual staircase with a chandelier hanging overtop it. Rebekah comes down one of the staircases wearing her earrings Nadia gave back to her. "Did you find Stefan yet?"

When Rebekah looks up she notices Caroline with Enzo. "Hi Caroline, how is Nik and Elijah?"

Caroline smiles, realizing Rebekah is trying to have a relationship with her "Stefan is still missing. Both Nik and Elijah are stressed, a witch named Monique tried to kill us this morning, then demanded a party or they would kill me later. Elijah was in the bayou and and there were bombs going off. And Nik was dealing with Father Kieran."

Katherine and Nadia were in the first family room when they heard Caroline and went to the foyer. "Is Elijah ok?" Katherine asks.

Caroline looks over at her best friends, "I left before Elijah came home from the bayou but I'm sure he is fine. Oh, and I love the house Kat, you did a good job, those photos you sent me did not do this place justice!"

Katherine looks around their new home, "I have great taste – which is incredible because I could never stay in one place for too long because Klaus would hunt me down."

"Well, maybe I could convince Nik to give you your freedom after he knows you're alive, but to have that conversation I need to wear something super sexy so can you and your taste can help."

Rebekah laughs, "The day Nik gives Katherine freedom is the day he stops killing my boyfriends – it's never going to happen."

Caroline looks down, suddenly worried. "I know the chances are very slim. He's going to be so mad with everyone when he finds out that we know Katherine's alive and that we helped bring her back."

"So, who is going to give me a tour of our new house?"

**Xxx**

Katherine is giving Caroline a tour; she shows her the kitchen, tan walls with granite counters. Black chairs surround an island; a brown fridge nestles in the wall along with an oven, a microwave, and two sinks.

Katherine next shows her one of the three living rooms. Beige walls surround a couple of fancy chairs, a curved couch strewn with throw pillows, and a round coffee table in the middle. There are two mirrors on the wall behind the couch and there are lamps on each side. A glass chandelier is hanging in the middle of the room. Each living room has a fully stocked bar.

Katherine then moves to the ballroom; another glass chandelier hangs in the middle and there are floor to ceiling windows covering a wall on one side of the room. On the other side there is a fire place.

They go through a pair of doors and end up in another room surrounded by glass doors and a ceiling with a table and six chairs around it. "The sun room," Katherine explains.

They go down a hallway lined with black pillars and end up in a library with more books than Caroline has seen in her life. A half-hidden spiral staircase leads to an upper level. Two plush red chairs sit in front of a large and inviting fireplace.

Katherine leads her back to the foyer and they go down yet another hallway. Katherine pushes open a door and they are in front of a pool. Caroline is amazed, Katherine looks the room over, "It has whirlpool jets and there's also a sauna through that door."

Upstairs, the boys' rooms are in the East wing and the girls' are in the West wing. Rebekah's room is across from Nadia's room with Katherine's room next door, and at the end of the hallway is Caroline's room.

Katherine takes her in to her room. It's big –there's a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A black bed with blood red sheets sits in the middle. Chairs and couches are arranged in one corner, and along the far wall, a couple of doors lead to a balcony, while another leads to her walk in closet and last into an en suite bathroom.

"I saved the best for last," Katherine says. "You have the biggest bedroom and I have the second biggest."

Katherine goes to the bedroom next to hers, "This is your room."

Caroline and Katherine walk in and Caroline is pretty sure that if she were still human she would have died seeing this room. The high ceiling is dominated by a glass chandelier. A door leads out to a balcony and on the bed, a pink and black comforter covered baby blue pillows. There are couches, chairs and a desk, everything she could want. But the nicest touch is the picture Klaus drew her, sitting on her nightstand.

Katherine brings her over to one of the doors in the room and opens it up. Caroline is absolutely stunned by this house; it was more like a mini mall. Through this door was easily the biggest closet in the whole house, containing several alcoves along a corridor which ended with a three piece full length mirror and a small footstool for her comfort. In each of the little alcoves were her clothes by category, sorted by extreme detail. She was gaping at the extent Katherine had gone to, while Katherine could only smile at the blonde's amazement. She knew this lifestyle was an adjustment, but Caroline was getting used to it.

"I love that necklace," Katherine says.

Caroline smiles, touching the delicate chain. "Thanks, Klaus gave it to me."

**Xxx**

They're interrupted by Rebekah entering the room, "Hey Rebekah."

Rebekah looks up at her carefully. "I could tell you wanted to tell me something else when you got home, so what was it?"

Caroline takes a breath. "Has Nik ever had nightmares?"

Rebekah is a little taken aback that Caroline just called her brother 'Nik'. "First, why did you call him 'Nik', and no, why?"

Caroline and Rebekah sit on the bed. "The morning after you left he asked me to call him Nik, and he has been calling me 'my love'." She hesitates for a moment before telling her about Klaus' dream. "We were at Father Kieran's funeral. Klaus opened the casket and found a baby girl, when he went to pick her up he got a White Oak stake to the heart. He turned around and saw…Mikael. Mikael had my heart in his hand and I was dead on the ground. Klaus had blood coming out of his mouth and Mikael grabbed his chin and said 'Greetings boy'."

Rebekah feels sorry for her brother. "Wow, that nightmare is terrible."

Caroline nods, "His fear of fatherhood, my death, and Mikael all in one."

Rebekah can see Caroline really does care for her brother and is worried about him. "Nik has all of us to help him with his daughter, and your death scares him because he's never cared for anyone outside of family for a thousand years. You're the first one and you know Nik and Mikael's relationship."

Caroline looks over at the blonde Original, "Yeah, and after Katherine reveals she's alive, Elijah will be ecstatic. Klaus will want to kill her but he will just have to accept her. Elijah told me I was welcomed because I was able to bring out Nik's humanity."

Rebekah knows when Klaus finds out he will not be happy, "You better wear something super low cut or be just be naked when you tell him because he's going to be pissed when he finds out."

"I know, he is going to be so mad but I just don't know how to bring it up."

**Xxx**

**New Orleans**

There was a funeral for Father Kieran. Klaus made the nursery for his daughter just like Caroline designed it on paper, down to the crib in the corner with baby blankets and pillows. On one side of the crib is a set of double doors that lead into his room so he or Caroline can get to his daughter fast. A painting of the skyline of New Orleans is hanging on the wall. There is also a dresser, a rocking chair and toys. He had to call Caroline and ask what toys a baby girl would like. He realizes shopping for his baby is going to be more difficult than shopping for Rebekah or Caroline. When he was done he sent a picture to Caroline with the caption: your vision.

Davina is talking to Josh outside while the latter was taking in the sun with his new daylight ring. Davina looks behind her and sees Kol but she also sees someone else – someone older. Davina leaves and goes to the attic. She would go to the cemetery for magic but it isn't safe since Monique has decided to take over the witches. "Kol I see you! How is that possible?"

Kol appears in front of Davina, "It's bad over here, you have to do the spell soon."

Davina looks around and sees the older man too, "Kol we're not alone."

Kol looks around but doesn't see anything. "Darling it's only us."

Davina shakes her head, "There is an older man behind you."

Kol is worried about his witch and only knows one older man who would want to be alive. "Describe him to me and leave nothing out, this is very important."

Davina is nervous as she describes Mikael Mikaelson to Kol. Kol reaches out to see if he can touch her and he takes her hands in his. "Davina, I need you to promise me you will never talk or have any communication with this man. No matter how evil and corrupt you think Nik is, this guy is ten times more dangerous."

Davina looks at Kol's scared face, "Who is he?"

Kol looks behind him and doesn't see Mikael. "He is my father."

Davina looks behind Kol straight at Mikael, "Your father?! Why would he be appearing to me?"

Kol doesn't know, but if Mikael comes back he will go straight after Klaus now that his brother is finally happy and has everything he wants. "I'm going to guess he wants you to bring him back like you are bringing me back – but Davina, he can't come back, he will try to kill Nik and destroy everything in his way. The last time he was here I was told he burned half the city."

Davina hugs Kol, "I promise you are the only one I'm bringing back."

Kol smiles. No one has cared this much if he lives or not before. "So when I'm alive, can I take you out on a date?"

Davina looks up and smiles. "I would love that."

For the next couple of days Mikael tries to talk with Davina but Davina keeps ignoring him, getting ready for her spell to bring Kol back.

**Xxx**

**Four days later**

Caroline, Katherine, Nadia, Rebekah and Enzo have been looking for Stefan. Caroline went over to her Mom's house to make sure she is ok. Damon is still searching for Elena when his phone rings, he doesn't know who it is but answers anyway. On the other end is Stefan saying that the Travelers drained them of blood and that he and Elena have been trying to hunt animals in the middle of nowhere. Damon had to be the one to tell him that they'd been gone for four days.

At this point, Damon just wants to get rid of Markos and have Stefan and Elena home. "I'm going to kill Markos and save Mystic Falls from becoming Traveler central."

**Xxx**

Klaus has threatened Monique that if she doesn't do this spell for him he will kill everyone in her coven and deliver their body parts to her. Monique is at the compound looking at the spell Klaus wants her to do, "I can't do this."

Klaus looks at the bitchy Harvest Witch. "Then who should I kill first? How about that blonde harvest girl, now I bet she would taste good."

"I need the stones – the spell calls for black stones. And why do you want werewolves to have this ring so they don't change on a full moon? Their bite will be more poisonous to vampires."

Klaus hates Monique, the only reason she is not dead is because he needs a witch. "You're making a hundred."

Monique is mad she is here. "I didn't even agree to make one ring; I'm not making a hundred!"

Klaus sits down next to her, "Well isn't this a problem? Either make the rings or have severed body parts delivered to you for the rest of your life."

Monique wants to leave, "If I do this, what do I get in return?"

Klaus is smug that they were finally progressing. "You get to live and you will do this."

Monique glares at him, "I want protection and Esther's grimoire."

Klaus laughs at the witch "Just be happy you're not dead yet, I have every right to kill you, You did try to kill me, my friend, and Elijah."

Monique remembers the girl from a couple days ago. "Why would anyone want to be your friend?"

Klaus is getting everything he wants – Caroline has finally agreed to date him and he has grown to love his daughter "She has never tried to kill me."

"I need time."

Klaus glares at the witch. "You have 'till tonight."

**Xxx**

Stefan and Elena are walking down a road looking for something to eat while trying to get home.

"Why did you move out?" Elena asks.

Stefan knows he can't tell the truth, "I'm…trying something new. And I'm giving you and Damon some space; you guys couldn't be alone with me in the house."

Elena still loves Stefan, "Well I would love to see the house."

Stefan is so hungry and trying to get out of this conversation. "It's not ready for visitors."

"How is Caroline?" Elena asks. She still misses her old best friend.

Stefan looks over at Elena and can see the concern. "She's happy, she's decorating the house."

Elena is hallucinating a little bit, "Are you and Caroline living together?" she asks unsteadily.

Stefan knows he can't tell Elena he is also living with Katherine, Nadia, Enzo and Rebekah for the time being. "Yes… she was lonely in the dorms all by herself so when she heard I was moving, she decided to live with me."

Elena is happy her friend is happy. "I always thought you and Caroline would go there."

Stefan looks at her, confused "Go where?"

Elena rolls her eyes, "You and Caroline would end up together – makes sense, you two are best friends."

Stefan doesn't think of Caroline that way and would never, because if he did he knows Klaus would kill him and Caroline is very happy with Klaus. "It's never going to happen with Caroline, we're just best friends."

"Well, never say never."

Stefan just wants to get home, knowing everyone is probably worried and looking for them. He only got to spend a couple hours with Rebekah. "Well, I'm saying never."

A car stops a couple feet in front of them. Stefan wastes no time compelling the driver – but the driver is a Traveler.

"You're trying to compel me?" she sneered. "Get in the car."

**Xxx**

Davina is sitting in a greenhouse in the cemetery while Mikael tries in vain to get her attention. The witch pays him no attention, concentrating solely on getting everything ready for the spell to bring back Kol.

Before she finishes, Josh is thrown into the room, crashing onto the floor. Davina abandons the ingredients and rushes over to her best friend, kneeling down next to him. "What happened?!"

Josh looks up at his best friend, "I'm sorry."

Behind her, Klaus is leaning on the table she was just sitting at, "Looks like poor Joshua got himself a little werewolf bite. Well, technically a hybrid bite but it will kill him just the same."

Davina looks up at Klaus with hate. "Why are you doing this?! Since I came back I've done nothing but help you!"

Klaus looks down at his little witch with scorn. "You have been doing all this for my brother, Kol. You see as much as I would like to have my brother back, I can live without him. I was there when he died, I saw him burn. I was forced to look at his burned body for three days. You meet him for a couple of days and you want to bring him back."

Kol, who has been in the room since Klaus entered, tries to take a swing at his brother. Klaus feels something go through his head, and smirks. "Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac."

Davina watches Kol trying futilely to hit his brother upside the head. "I care about Kol," she says determinedly.

Klaus bends down next to Josh, "You don't really know my brother, but I need you to do something for me."

Davina sees Kol behind Klaus, Josh has a fatal hybrid bite, Mikael is still trying to get her to bring him back and Klaus is telling her he needs something. It was too much, all at once.

"SHUT UP!"

Klaus looks taken aback by her outburst, but Davina ignored him as she took a deep breath. "I can't help you, bring Kol back, heal Josh and ignore the other ghosts all at the same time."

"I'm not without mercy," Klaus says smoothly. "I can cure young Joshua, but you have to work with me – just tell me where Marcel is and do a spell. What other ghosts are appearing to you?"

Davina looks over at Kol who is now next to her. For the moment, she decided not to mention Mikael. "Just…other ghosts who want to be alive, and if I tell you where Marcel is you'll just kill him."

Klaus can hear Davina's heart beat faster, meaning she was lying. "Marcel chose his path; it really isn't fair that poor Joshua here dies because of his actions."

Josh whimpers in pain on the floor, mumbling Davina's name incoherently. Davina soothes him as best she can, heart clenching with the difficult choice she knows she has to make. "He's at the warehouse," she whispers, still looking down at Josh. "The one at the docks near Thierry's place."

Klaus smirks down at the two in triumph. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"What about Josh?"

Klaus glances over at them, "He will live another twenty-four hours. I still need you to agree to do the spell for me and Josh serves as perfect leverage. Next time I ask a question, answer quicker."

Klaus flashes off, leaving Davina on the ground with Josh's head still cradled on her lap. "I don't understand what Caroline could see in him."

"Who's Caroline?" Josh mumbles, half delirious.

Davina looks down, smoothing his hair off his forehead. "She's Klaus's girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?"

Davina looks at the bite. "Yeah, nothing like him. She's…bubbly. Sweet, even."

Josh looks up and tries to add some humor. "Are you replacing me as your vampire best friend?"

Davina smiles down at him. "Of course not."

**Xxx**

Matt and Jeremy had found a cave of sleeping Traveler bodies and were currently transporting them all to the boarding house, knocking over an antique vase in the process.

"I'm adding 'carry' to the list of things you guys can't do well," Damon grumbled. "You can pay me back with your salary from the Grill over the next thousand years. Just put that one on the pool table."

Caroline and Enzo walk into the house and see all the Travelers sprawled over the living room. "What the hell is going on and who are all these people?"

Damon turns around, "My favorite tag team, Blondie and Enzo! This is a herd of Traveler bodies who have put themselves into the good people of Mystic Falls like your buddy Mr. Sikes."

He turns his attention to Matt and Jeremy, "Make yourselves useful and patrol the town. Call me if anything stranger than usual happens."

Caroline quickly texts Katherine to get out of the town. Rebekah, Katherine and Nadia were trying to figure out what was going on in Mystic Falls, despite none of them having current ties to the place. For Rebekah, this was still her birthplace, and for Katherine, it was the place she was reunited with her daughter.

Enzo goes to get a drink while Caroline watches Damon put a pool cue in another Travelers hand so it looks like he is playing pool. "What are you planning on doing with all these bodies?"

Damon was lining up the shot and getting one of the pool balls in the corner pocket. "Markos left them in a cave, so I'm guessing he wants them back."

"So you think drawing Markos to your house is a good idea? How is that going to get Stefan back?"

"It's the only idea we have, unless you can get your body snatched ex-boyfriend can help us."

Caroline laughs, "The Traveler in Tyler won't help us."

"You're giving up good idea, we were all sick of Lockwood anyway. Besides, we both know it would make your new boyfriend happy."

The blonde sighs, knowing that this was coming. "Are you going to make fun of my relationship every time we see each other?"

"Uh, yes. It's funny and in this dark time I need some humor." Damon smirks at Caroline's obvious annoyance. The cheerleader may not be his favorite person in town, but he likes their banter.

Caroline is just annoyed with Damon's attitude. "Shut up."

Damon glances at her, raising an eyebrow. "You should be nicer to me Blondie."

"And why is that?"

Damon gets closer, "Because I'm keeping your relationship with Klaus a secret when I could just let it spill to everyone."

Caroline glares at him. "If you do that, I'll tell Klaus what you did to me when I was human. You know he would kill you."

Enzo inches closer to the two, ready to break them up if necessary. He knows Damon and Caroline may not always get along, but she is a friend he cares about.

Damon fidgets uncomfortably under Caroline's threat. He was terrible to Caroline when she was human, but it was years ago. That doesn't mean Klaus wouldn't kill him though. "Fine, I don't tell, you don't tell."

Caroline swallows some of the bitterness she suddenly feels. To this day, she still has the occasional nightmare about what Damon used to do to her. "Fine," she bites out. "You don't tell, I don't tell."

**Xxx**

Klaus gets to the warehouse Davina had pointed him to and finds it empty, save for the boxes of explosives. He opens a box just when a timer blinks from red to green and flashes out of a building just before the explosion rocks the ground beneath him, blowing the warehouse to pieces.

He wastes no time getting back to the compound, where Francesca Guerrera and her people were coming in.

"I believe you have something for me?" he asks her.

Francesca opens up a briefcase and pulls out a black bag, handing the black stones he needs. "I fear Marcel is going to come after me or my brothers."

"It's always good to have more bodies to guard the compound. Now, let's down to business."

He leads her into the dining room where Monique was waiting. "Little witch, I have something for you."

Monique looks up with disgust over her face. "Let me guess, a body part?"

Klaus lets out a little laugh. "Not this time." He hands the stones over to the witch who eyes them skeptically.

"You promise to let me go once this is done?"

Klaus smirks. "I give you my word."

That didn't mean much to her, but there wasn't any other choice. "The last ingredient is the blood of a werewolf who controls the change. I was thinking Hayley, because of her pregnancy."

Klaus walks closer to the witch, "No, let's not involve anyone in your witchery. I'm half wolf, I can control the change. You can use my blood."

Monique reaches for the knife when Klaus pulls her back. "If you ever try to harm my family, not only will you receive your Covens' body parts, but your end will be apocalyptic."

Monique just grips the knife and slices his hand, trying to make it hurt as much as possible. It had little effect, and she could only go on with the spell, holding Klaus's bleeding hand over the stones on the table.

**Xxx**

Meanwhile, Elena and Stefan are in the car the Traveler. "It was dangerous to get you out myself," she explains. "I unlocked your restraints and let you go. I've been looking for you for four days. I suppose you know where my husband is?"

Elena knows her husband is the Passenger in Tyler. "He's in the body of our friend."

Stefan knows Tyler is a douche, but he is friends with Elena and she needs all the friends she can get. Too many people around her have died. "We can't let you just take Tyler."

The Traveler frowns to herself. "Tyler is gone. Markos is trying to get rid of all magic, which means that Tyler's body will lose the spell that makes him a vampire and just become a werewolf, and then he'll die. I need to get to Julian before that happens."

**Xxx**

Marcel is in a bar with all the vampires in the Quarter telling them that Klaus had found a way to make werewolf venom lethal to them 24/7. The hybrid has a witch and the spell would be happening that night. They need to get past Elijah, kill the witch and take back their kingdom.

In the cemetery, Davina has Josh lying on the table. She gives him something to drink, trying to save him, but nothing works. She throws the glass in frustration, just before Mikael appears in front of her again.

"Bring me back Davina, and I will take care of Niklaus," he promises.

Davina looks over Mikael warily, "Leave me alone, I'm only bringing back Kol."

Josh coughs on the table and Davina turns her attention back to him. "I will find a way to save you," she promises, squeezing his hand.

Mikael was saying anything he could to get his way. "Bring me back, I will kill Niklaus and you can live your life without the threat of that abomination."

Davina looks over at Kol who was looking at her grimoire, "If you kill Klaus, all my friends die."

Mikael couldn't care less. He has one mission, to kill his son. "I will help you heal Josh; I'm your only way to take Niklaus out."

Kol comes over to Davina and touches her shoulder. "Davina, don't listen to him. He just wants Nik to die and if that happens, Josh, Marcel, Caroline, all your new friends die too."

Davina looks over her shoulder at Josh's body and then at Kol. "All I have to do is bring you back, and you will heal Josh?"

Mikael smirks. "Yes, I will help. There is only one weapon that will get us what we both want."

He disappears and Davina returns to Josh, who looks up at her blearily. "Who were you talking to?"

Davina looks down, "It doesn't matter, I think I found a way to save you."

"What are you doing?!" Kol whispers in her ear, "Are you mad? You're bringing Mikael back!"

Davina looks over at him, "I've been around enough of you Originals to know how to get the information I want. I'm not bringing Mikael back, Kol. I'm only bringing you back."

**Xxx**

Markos enters the cave where all the sleeping Traveler bodies are supposed to be and finds the space empty and a note on taped to one of the walls.

**Found: Cave of wannabe witches. For more information call Damon Salvatore.**

Damon has his house filled with Traveler bodies when his phone rings. "Salvatore boarding house, how can I help you today?"

"You have my people!"

Damon was having too much fun. "You found my note! Now don't be offended, but I can't give them to just anyone, so I'm gonna need you to describe them."

Markos was already coming up the driveway of the boarding house. "They're beaten down by the world and desperate for a home."

Damon is stalling since he still doesn't technically have a plan. "Congratulations, you just described all homeless people, hipsters, and our very own Matt Donovan."

Markos enters the house and Damon turns around. "Now, I know the concept of a home is new to you but it's polite to knock."

Markos look around, and Damon sees this. "That smell you're picking up is gasoline. I doused your Salvation Army with it and I'm dying to light a match."

Markos picks up a wine opener on a nearby table. "You know, none of this would be possible if they didn't participate and travel themselves into members of this town but returning to their bodies isn't necessary."

He stabs the wine opener into a Travelers neck, killing the body. "These aren't all of us. Travelers are everywhere and they're just like everyone else, they want a home, a family, a better life, and they're willing to die to get it."

Damon's mind is racing, trying to think of a plan. "You want a 'promise land', I get it, but Mystic Falls is a dump, trust me. No good stores, the help is awful, and the mayors keep dying."

Markos just pours himself a drink. "Mystic Falls is a means to an end. Soon real magic will spread all over and none of your kind will exist."

Damon is done with the small talk. He attacks Markos, but the other man simply throws Damon across the room. "I have doppelgänger blood in me, the power of all my people, you can't kill me!"

Caroline, Enzo run into the room. "Are you ok?" Caroline asks, looking over him.

Damon groans from the floor, heaving himself to his feet. "Just fine, Blondie."

Markos looks at the new people, also vampires. "I see you have guests. Like you, they will not last long."

**Xxx**

Elijah comes into the dinning room with Hayley on his heels. "Niklaus, what are you doing?"

Klaus looks up at his older brother and the wolf, "Helping Hayley."

Elijah and Hayley share a look. "Helping me?" Hayley asks skeptically. "Helping me how?"

Klaus gets up, "You see, when that baby is born on the next full moon you will change, but because if me you won't have to."

"I told you before; I would rather die than become one of your sired bitches."

Klaus remembers that night vividly. It was the same night Caroline told him she would go a date with him if he let Jeremy kill one of his hybrids. "You see, I found a loophole. All you have to do is wear this ring and you don't change."

Francesca comes in the room, "My people said that Marcel is on the move, and he's bringing friends."

**Xxx**

Stefan and Elena are in the truck when Damon's other two witches stop them. They circled the truck, causing a crash and killing the Traveler inside. Every Traveler in town marches to the town square and breaks a test tube of doppelgänger blood, chanting in unison. Stefan and Elena felt the burn of sunshine, the magic in their rings failing.

"Stefan what's going on?!" Elena screams as she tries to cover as much of her arms as possible. "Our rings aren't working!"

They ran into the Grill to keep from dying.

**Xxx**

Elijah enters the courtyard and sees Klaus standing in the middle. Francesca's guys are blocking the doors and vampires start to surround them. Elijah comes to stand next to Klaus and sees the vampires from the roof jump down to the ground and joins the others.

Klaus watches the scene carefully. "I thought this lot would have learned their lesson."

"Well, they're not exactly renowned for their genius."

Klaus speaks to the crowd. "And where is the ring leader of this circus? Too afraid to show his face?"

Marcel appears on one of the balconies. "I'm here! I'm going to ask you one more time to pack your things, and get out of my city!"

Klaus is more than ready for a fight and knows when Davina brings Kol back he will want to join in on the fun too. "So eager to have your men rush to their deaths again?"

Marcel is holding his ground, "Look around! Every vampire in the city is here, and they want their home back. No surrender – this time you will have to kill us all."

Klaus has had enough of Marcel's attitude. "Well then – I think I'll start with you."

Marcel is getting the result he wanted." Then come and get me!"

He flashes off, and next to Klaus, Elijah has also had enough if Marcel. "If you don't kill him, I will."

"Oh no brother, he's mine. This won't take long."

Elijah unbuttons his jacket and puts his arms out in invitation. "Gentlemen, shall we?"

The first vampire that charges at Elijah, he punches in the face. He kicks some more, punches another, grabs a stake aimed at his head and uses it as a weapon while ripping out the hearts of anyone stupid enough to get close.

Diego, who seems to be in charge, screams at them to take Elijah down. A vampire attacks but Elijah snaps his neck. Another vampire comes flying at him and he uses his stake as a baseball bat, sending him flying in the other direction.

**Xxx**

In the boarding house, Tyler who was locked up downstairs but broke free attacks Markos, but he manages to throw Tyler off.

"What happened to my fangs?" Tyler asks, noticing his body was weaker than a few minutes ago.

Damon flinches back from an open window, burned by the sun. "We have a problem "

Travelers in the town square fall down and return to their bodies in the boarding house. Damon feels the pain of his gunshot wound all over again. Caroline struggles to breath, and Enzo starts coughing up blood. Damon looks over at his companions and together he and Enzo carry an unconscious Caroline out of the house.

**Xxx**

One of the Gurrera guards goes inside and tells Francesca that they need to leave. Monique looks up, "The stones are done."

Hayley picks one up, turning it over in her palm. "I'll deliver them to the bayou."

Francesca walks over, "She was talking to me."

Monique gives Francesca the stones, leaving Hayley confused. "What the hell is this?"

Francesca examines the stones." This is side deal." She walks over to her security guy and stabs him in the neck, feeling a pain in her stomach. When Francesca looks up her eyes are yellow. "I'm like you, Hayley, and I'm taking back my town."

Hayley is furious Francesca used them, but her baby is a Mikaelson and right now the Mikaelsons are in charge. "Like hell."

Monique casts her magic on Hayley to knock her unconscious, and hands Francesca the rest of the stones.

Outside, the fountain is running red from blood and all the vampires are beaten. Elijah looks around at the carnage, "Are we done?"

Francesca comes outside, putting her ring on. "Nice job –saves me the trouble of killing them myself."

Elijah frowned, just as two of Francesca's brothers grab him and bite him on both sides of his neck. They let go and Elijah crumples. Diego watches the whole thing and yells at everyone that can run. Francesca smiles coldly and tells her brothers to kill as many as they can.

**Xxx**

Damon and Enzo carry Caroline through the woods, get to a road and see a car coming down. Enzo takes Caroline while Damon goes to the car and sees Jeremy. "Little Gilbert, I have never been so happy to see you in my life."

Damon motions for Enzo to hurry up, Jeremy doesn't know Enzo that well but sees the body he's carrying. "What happened?!"

Enzo climbs into the backseat with Caroline, "She's fine, now drive!"

Matt is giving Elena and Stefan all the blood bags he could get his hands on. When Jeremy drives up, Damon gets out of the car and runs to Elena. Enzo gets out and carries Caroline carefully, Stefan rushing over immediately. "What happened to her?"

"She's unconscious but she should wake up anytime now."

Stefan sends Matt and Jeremy back out to keep them informed, Damon and Elena leaving too.

**Xxx**

Klaus is walking down the street looking for Marcel when he comes out of nowhere and punches him in the face. The punch catches Klaus off guard, but he swings and misses, his back up against a light post. "Not bad, but not good enough."

Marcel throws a punch but Klaus dodges it and gets Marcel in a headlock, throwing him into the street where his body rolls into a car. Klaus walks after him, "How pathetic you've become Marcellus. Bombs, really? I should've known it was you who detonated them."

The younger vampire is mad none of his plans to get Klaus to leave have worked and he is still annoyed no one told him about Caroline. "The docks, that was me, but I never touched the bayou. You know my rule about killing children, and I got them from Francesca, I'm not a monster like you."

Klaus punches Marcel and he falls to the ground. Klaus is on top of him punching him stopping only when he sees blood. "Marcellus, how well your name fits you. Little warrior of no consequence."

Marcel gets up and Klaus is surprised to see Marcel is getting up too.

"My name is Marcel."

He goes to punch Klaus who blocks it puts him in a headlock against a car. "Is there no end to your deviance? You summoned Mikael, turned Rebekah against me, tried to bury me in your garden, and you always fail."

Klaus pulls him up from the car and has his hands around Marcel's throat. "What is left except to put you out of your misery?"

**Xxx**

Enzo is in the middle of a back road with Caroline's head in his lap. Caroline's phone rings and Stefan takes it out of her pocket, seeing that it was a text from Katherine.

**Are you ok? Where are you? We're safe**.

Stefan looks down at the still unconscious Caroline and texts back where they are. A couple of minutes later, Katherine, Nadia, and Rebekah find them. Katherine bends down next to Caroline, "This is my fault."

Everyone looks at her. "What are you talking about?" Enzo asks.

Katherine looks down at the blonde, "Caroline is unconscious because I suffocated her and I think this spell makes vampires relive their deaths."

Rebekah puts a hand to her heart, remembering Mikael stabbing them with his sword. Caroline gasps awake at that moment. "What happened? Where are we?"

Enzo explains that the Traveler spell was cast and that they were only safe outside the town line. While he was doing that, Rebekah hugs Stefan tightly. "I thought I lost you again."

Stefan pulls back so that he can look Rebekah in the eyes, and see the happiness there, just for him. "I will always be here for you Rebekah, I'm not going anywhere."

Rebekah is so happy; she has had feelings for Stefan ever since the twenties. And Stefan has been fighting his feelings for Rebekah since he got his memories of the lost decade back.

Tyler comes up to them. "Where's my wife? She brought you back and you can't go to Mystic Falls since it's covered in Travelers."

Stefan pulls away from Rebekah, grim. "You aren't going to see her again. She died trying to save us."

Tyler attacks Stefan but Rebekah pulls him off and throws him. Tyler growls at her, and though Rebekah knows a werewolf bite wouldn't kill her it will cause hallucinations and with Klaus being in New Orleans there would be no way to stop said hallucinations. Tyler attacks Stefan again and rips his heart out. Stefan falls just as Rebekah catches him.

"NO!" she cries.

Rebekah hugs his body, sobbing. Caroline cries next to them, and even Katherine sheds a tear.

**Xxx**

Elijah is fighting the vampires and the wolves, while Francesca is handing out moonlight rings to her brothers.

Klaus is biting Marcel when he feels strange and releases him Looking down; he sees a cut being made on his hand.

Another Gurrera brother kills someone and Klaus gets a headache.

Marcel flashes away as soon as Klaus is distracted, and Klaus growls after him but doesn't follow. Instead he walks into Rousseau's and bites into the guy cleaning the floors. He drains the man of his blood when the cut on his palm has spread and now his whole hand is bleeding.

Monique walks in and laughs at him. "You should know better than to threaten a New Orleans witch."

"What did you do to me?! Why am I not healing?!"

Monique comes closer, "You wanted me to make you the stones, and I did –by linking their power to your blood. Every time a wolf doesn't change on a full moon, they will draw energy from you, making you weak and causing you pain."

Klaus is in so much pain it feels as if Silas was in his head all over again. "After all I offered you," he growled at her.

Monique laughs, "You never offered me anything except threats." She dares to walk even closer. "And because of your greed, you lost everything. Your sister, your unborn child, and if that girl Caroline ever sets foot in the French Quarter, I'll happily kill her."

Klaus lunges at Monique for threatening his Caroline and his child but he falls. He looks up at the witch with fury. "I will kill you."

Monique laughs again. "As weak as you are there's no chance." She lifts her hand and gives Klaus an aneurysm, knocking him out from the overwhelming pain.

**Xxx**

Stefan's ghost finds Bonnie before he can pass over. "Please tell me you found a way to bring us back."

Bonnie looks down, "I will bring you back, I promise."

**Xxx**

Marcel comes back into the Compound and sees all his guys dying from werewolf bites. He sees Diego and catches him when he falls and lays him down. Cami comes running in to find someone to tell them about Francesca and sees all the bodies, including the werewolf bite on Marcel's neck. Just then, Elijah joins them.

"Where is my brother?"

Marcel looks at the Original, suit stained with blood. "I left him in the street. He was going to kill me until he got jacked up in a witches spell."

Elijah knows exactly what witch, "Monique."

Meanwhile, two of Francesca's men drag Hayley into the church, the werewolf now in labour. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Monique, Abigail, and a couple of other witches are in the church. "To be reborn, there needs to be a sacrifice."

Hayley is scared and in pain. "What does that mean?"

The two guys are holding Hayley down. "We require an offering for more power and your baby will be an excellent choice."

Hayley is squirming, "Do not take my baby, I will kill you!"

Monique looks down at the werewolf. "No you won't, and neither with Klaus or Elijah."

Hayley wants someone to save her and she doesn't care who. She would even take Caroline Forbes saving her at the moment. She screams in agony, but the witches ready their spell. Klaus is walking down the street when he gets another jolt of pain and lets out a scream of his own.


	19. Life and death

_**Thank you everyone who has followed, Favorited and reviewed this story. it means a lot.**_

_**As Always review, follow and favorite this story. i love reading your feedback they make my day.**_

_**A huge thanks for to the fabulous Hummingbirds-and-champagne for editing this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer i dont own the vampire diaries or the originals **_

_**New Orleans **_

_**Three days ago **_

Hayley sits in the nursery, writing a note to her daughter when Klaus comes in and teases her. Hayley looks up, "Do you want to touch her?"

Klaus bends down and puts his hand on Hayley's stomach and is surprised and happy to feel a kick.

Hayley looks down and smiles, "You did a nice job with the nursery I'm impressed."

"It was Caroline's design, I just bought the furniture."

Hayley narrows her eyes. "Then we need a new nursery. Just because you're dating the 'queen of everything' does not make it ok for her to have any contact with my daughter. Caroline is not allowed to come anywhere near my child."

Klaus glares at the pregnant werewolf, "As the father of said daughter and boyfriend of Caroline I _also_ get a say in what happens in my daughter's life, and I want her to meet her step-mother. Caroline is going to make a wonderful step-mother and if you say she can't come anywhere near the baby then I must say that neither can anyone from the bayou."

Hayley bolts to her feet, infuriated, "I'm a nine-month pregnant werewolf, do _not_ mess with me!"

Klaus looks Hayley right in the eye. "And _I'm_ the Original Hybrid. Do not mess with me."

_**Outside Mystic Falls**_

_**Present Day**_

"I'm going to kill Tyler."

Caroline cries in Enzo's arms, Rebekah sobs with Stefan's still grey body in her lap. Katherine mourns quietly beside Nadia, who also regrets the loss of a friend. After a few moments, Caroline looks around at her friends. "What do we do?"

"We need to tell Damon his brother is dead."

Rebekah wipes away some of her tears and looks up at them. "Davina…"

Caroline, Katherine. and Nadia look at her with confusion. "Davina?"

"Davina is bringing back Kol…can't she just bring Stefan back too?"

"Sounds like a good idea! Enzo and I will take Stefan to Whitmore and call Damon, you three call Davina."

Rebekah runs a hand through Stefan's hair. "I don't want to leave him."

Caroline bends down to the blonde, broken Original. "You love him."

Rebekah considers Caroline a friend – she considers all of them friends, she's even warming up to Katherine. She was a lot more likable after her turn as a human, and if she could accept Caroline and Klaus, then she could accept Katherine loving Elijah. It helps knowing the doppelganger would do anything for her eldest brother.

"I do love him, I never stopped. And I never got the chance to tell him."

"Stefan loved you too, and we will get him back. He's my best friend and I know he'd do the same for me. We'll meet back at home."

_**xxx**_

Klaus bursts into the church and sees Hayley on the altar ready to give birth, witches standing around her. He runs over to them, easily beheading one witch, another flinging him to the wall and immobilizing him, leaving him only able to watch and threaten.

Monique delivers the baby while Hayley cries and begs to hold her. The witch indulges her request, placing the baby in her arms. For a moment, Hayley looks up at Klaus, but he just stares at the bundle in Hayley's arms and smiles

And then in a blink of an eye, Monique slits Hayley's throat, stealing the baby from her.

Klaus roars threats, but Monique simply snaps her fingers, and with a _crack, _Klaus's necks snaps and he falls to the ground.

Davina goes to the compound to tell Klaus she will do the other spell for him when she sees all of Marcel's men laying on the ground bleeding. She also sees Cami helping Marcel who has a bite mark. Vaguely, she remembers Klaus saying his blood is the cure for a werewolf bites. Marcel tells her where they fought and Davina goes to the road and puts her hand over the blood and it lifts off the pavement and the car and into a cup. Kol is next to her.

"You need a couple more supplies for the spell, we need to hurry. This place only has a few more hours."

Davina looks over at her ghost almost-boyfriend. "Let me handle this first then we'll get the supplies and bring you back."

"I'm hallucinating because you're talking to yourself and I saw blood float."

Davina looks over at her dying friend. "You shouldn't be walking and I wasn't talking… it's complicated. This is Klaus's blood, it'll heal you."

_**xxx**_

Caroline and Enzo lay Stefan on the couch in the lounge area at Whitmore, Caroline crying again when Damon and Elena come in.

Elena looks up and expected to see Caroline but didn't expect to see her being comforted by Enzo. Damon is devastated that his little brother is dead. "Caroline, Enzo. how did this happen?!"

"After I woke up, Stefan and Enzo were making sure I was ok when Tyler came up to us and asked where his wife was. Stefan told him his wife died and Tyler attacked him…he ripped out his heart."

While Elena cries next to Stefan, Caroline needs to tell Damon something without being overheard. She hugs Damon and lowly whispers in his ear, "We're going to get Stefan back. I know a witch in New Orleans who is bringing someone else back and she can bring Stefan too. We still have Bonnie too."

"Thank you Caroline."

Caroline nods and goes back over to Enzo. Damon takes charge, "We need to get him away from prying eyes."

_**xxx**_

Klaus wakes up and only has one thing on his mind – find his daughter. He's leaving the church when Elijah runs in. "What happened?!"

"I was _bettered._ Hayley gave birth but the witches kidnapped the baby and snapped my neck. I'm going to kill every last one of them then raise my daughter with Caroline."

Elijah looks around and sees a dead Hayley on the altar. "What do we do about Hayley?"

"Leave her."

Klaus sees the bite marks on Elijah's neck and bites into his wrist. "Here, if we're going to save my daughter I need you by my side and at full strength." Elijah drinks Klaus's blood, the wounds knitting together instantly.

Meanwhile, Davina goes back to the compound with the blood. "There's only enough for one," Marcel tells her weakly.

She can't bear to choose between her father figure and her best friend.

Marcel tells her that he will be fine and Josh drinks the blood.

_**xxx**_

Rebekah, Katherine, and Nadia are in the kitchen calling Davina who is getting things she needs for the spell. _"Hello." _

Rebekah is trying not to cry, "Davina, we need your help!"

"What's wrong Rebekah? You sound like you've been crying."

That catches Kol's attention who is right next to Davina, pointing at things she will need. "I was – I still am. I need you to bring back Stefan Salvatore, he just died and I love him. Please tell me that when you bring Kol back, you can you bring Stefan back too!"

"Rebekah loves someone new every week."

Davina looks over at Kol and relays what he said. "I have loved Stefan for over ninety years," Rebekah sobbed. "Please Davina, he is my only chance at happiness, tell Kol to find Stefan."

Davina tells Kol what Rebekah said. "Fine, as her big brother I will do this, but just tell her she owes me."

Davina, now knowing she has to bring two people back, grabs more ingredients and tells Rebekah what Kol says. Rebekah feels hope for the first time in a long time. "Tell Kol I love him and thank you, and when he comes back give him a big hug for me."

Davina smiles to herself. _This_ is why she helps the Mikaelsons – they fight like animals but at the end of the day, they love each other. "I will."

_**xxx**_

Stefan watched Damon put the blanket over his corpse. As he is watching over his friends, the wind begins to pick up until he's forced to hold onto the wall but the strength of it drags him backwards. Suddenly, a hand grabs him and holds him steady. The hand belongs to his oldest best friend, Lexie.

Everyone is ready to leave Caroline and Enzo have to go back to their house and Damon and Elena have to find Bonnie. Elena hesitates, she doesn't like Caroline with Enzo. "I'm not leaving Caroline with him."

"_Him_?! He has a name, it's Enzo and he's my friend."

Elena isn't used to Caroline standing up to her. "He's a killer Caroline! You've only known him for, what, two days?"

Caroline goes to say something but Enzo interrupts. "I got this, Gorgeous."

"Yes, I'm a killer, but from what I have been told so are you, so is Caroline. Damon has killed as many people as I have, if not more, and you love him. So am I really all that different?"

Caroline just lost her best friend and can't visit her mom anymore, this is more than she can take. "STOP! Yes, Enzo has killed people but so have we all and he's my friend. Stefan died right in front of me, now Enzo and I are going to find a witch while you and Damon find Bonnie."

Elena is speechless. Caroline never speaks to her like this.

_**xxx**_

"Tombs are empty, grounds are deserted, she's not here."

Klaus is scared for his daughter, she is only a couple minutes old and already people want to kill her. "She has to be, the harvest took place here, the reaping, they're getting more power from their ancestors in this spot."

"Niklaus, she is not here and we are wasting time."

Klaus sees the same statue they have seen three times, vamping to the top of the crypt and looks around. From this vantage point he can see the same area they're in duplicated thousands of times. "It's some sort of illusion."

They've been in the cemetery all night. Elijah is frustrated and worried about his niece, growing more frustrated by the second. "My only concern is that child, I couldn't save my Katerina but I will save this child. All of this is your doing. did you think with all your scheming and the enemies you've made every day of your life that you could bring a child into this world and she could have a happy life?! That we could live and thrive as a happy family?"

"That was _your_ fantasy brother!"

"No brother, that was our hope, this was our family's hope. Before I came here I gave up what made me happy, my Katerina. Then I was told I was going to be an uncle so I put everything I had into protecting that child. Trying to take my mind off Katerina, thinking we would see each other years, maybe centuries later, but then I find out Elena shoved the cure down her throat and turned Katerina human. Then she dies months later and no one told me. I let her in! I don't let people in, and now Katerina is dead and my niece is about to be murdered by witches. You have _broken_ me."

Elijah is on the verge of tears and sits down on one of the steps. Klaus sits next to him and puts his hand on his older brother's arm. "You can tell your niece about the great love of your life when we save her."

Elijah looks over at his younger brother with hope in his eyes and can see the determination in his eyes.

_**xxx**_

Caroline and Enzo arrive home, during the ride Caroline had to explain who Kol and Davina are to Enzo. They join the others around the island in the kitchen. "What did Davina say?"

"Kol is going to look for Stefan, and she will bring them both back."

"Now we just have to find the witches who didn't stop the spell – what are their names?"

Enzo is the only one has met them, "Liv and Luke."

Damon calls Caroline and tells her that they're killing all the Travelers and that Bonnie is going to do a spell.

Liv and Luke, Damon's other witches, are driving away from Mystic Falls and bickering with each other when they see Katherine and Nadia in the middle of the road. They stop the minivan and look behind them and see Caroline and Rebekah. Enzo vamps to both sides of the van and throws them out. Rebekah vamps to Liv and holds her in the air crushing her throat. "Rebekah, we need them!"

Rebekah drops her and Luke runs to his twin. Katherine looks over at the blonde twins with a sneer, "If you're going to escape the scene of the crime, take back roads and do a protection spell so people can't track you."

Liv has her breathing back to normal, "You want to do this again?"

Nadia stands next to her mom. "Stefan's dead."

Liv and Luke look over at the other two girls and see the sadness in their faces. "I'm sorry, but if both doppelgängers were alive Markos would've been able to finish his spell."

Rebekah is the oldest one here and she is taking control, "You're going to bring him back."

"If both doppelgängers are alive, witch magic goes bye-bye and all you vampires are goners."

"That's the thing about vampires – we always have a plan B. We're going to kill all the Travelers."

"Our coven would kill us."

"We can't risk it."

Rebekah snaps Luke's neck, "I don't care about your coven. Now, your brother's on the other side with Stefan, think you can risk it now?"

Liv bends down and holds her twin. Rebekah looks down at her, "You now want the same thing as we do. So do the spell and if you tell anyone that you saw me or Elena or the other brown haired vampire, you will be joining your brother. The only person you saw was Caroline. Are we clear? " Liv nods, scared of Rebekah.

_**xxx**_

The witches have the baby in a basket and are getting ready. Monique carries the basket to the altar in the middle of the cemetery with Abigail on her left, and another witch on her right. "It's time."

_**xxx**_

The Travelers are moving the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign while Markos is explaining to an annoyed Sheriff Forbes that Mystic Falls is their's, and they moved the sign to where the spell started. Markos's guys drag Tyler out of a van and across the line and leave him in Mystic Falls. Liz watches as Tyler's eyes glow yellow then he yells when his werewolf fangs receded back into his gums, then the sun is burning him and finally, his neck snapped. "Oh my god."

Liz has to call Caroline to make sure she is alright. Bonnie is looking in grimoires when Tyler appears, "Bonnie what's going on?"

"Tyler, you died and I'm working on a way to bring all of us back."

"I _died?!_ And what do you mean by _all_?"

Bonnie looks in her grimoire, "You, Stefan, Me, Alaric, and Grams. But first I need you to pass through and help Alaric, he's looking for the others and a witch that can teach me the spell." Tyler nods and Bonnie touches him.

_**xxx**_

Lexie and Stefan walk into the grill and are talking about Alaric when Kol walks in. "I thought I would find you here. You can always count on a Salvatore being at the grill."

"Kol…"

Lexie doesn't know who this is, "Who are you?"

"Kol Mikaelson. You really do have a thing for blondes, Stefan."

Lexie and Stefan share a look, Stefan looks annoyed and Lexie has actually never met any of the Originals though she has heard of them. "Mikaelson – as in Klaus Mikaelson?"

"You heard of my brother! Klaus Mikaelson is the Original Hybrid, I'm just an Original Vampire, but I have a message for you Stefan."

"A message from who?"

Kol pours himself a drink, "Rebekah, She and everyone are trying to bring you back but I have a very powerful, very _hot_ little witch. They asked my little witch if she could bring you back too, so you have to come with me to New Orleans."

Stefan looks at Kol then looks at Lexie, " Bonnie's bringing me back, I don't know your witch."

"Suit yourself, but I'm going to give you some advice. Over the course of our long lives we have had to be tough and without weakness. Only a couple of people in our whole thousand years have been able to see past the monsters and see our human sides. Caroline, my little witch, Katerina, and you."

Stefan is shocked, he knows he has something with Rebekah but Kol is being nice. "Why are you being nice?"

Kol pours another glass. "You see over here; all I could do is watch my siblings and I saw how upset they were. So, when Bonnie dropped the veil and I saw Rebekah she was shocked to see me. I don't like when my siblings are upset unless I'm making them upset. You make Rebekah be the girl she was a thousand years ago. So are you coming?"

Stefan doesn't really know Kol, he never really interacted with him when they were both living. "I'm going to stick with Bonnie."

"Fine, I have to get ready for my own resurrection, then I have a date."

_**xxx**_

"Class is in session First assignment – anti-magic border, what do you have for us?"

Damon looks at the map and there's a big red circle around Mystic Falls. "The cemetery is not in the no-magic perimeter."

Caroline and her group are still with Liv. "Hey Professor Salvatore, not everyone can see the map."

"Donavon you had one job!"

Damon takes a picture and sends it to Caroline and Enzo. Caroline sends the picture to Rebekah, Katherine, and Nadia. "Next order of business – mass murder."

Matt puts a blueprint of the whole town on the table. "There is a gas line that runs under the town, a leak would cause a deadly mass explosion."

"We're not blowing up our town, and why is Caroline with Enzo?"

Damon is frustrated his younger brother is dead, they can't enter their town, and people are living in his house. "Says one of the only two people in this group who can currently live in the town, and Caroline and Enzo are friends."

Elena doesn't like this plan and doesn't like Caroline being friends with Enzo. "I agree with Matt, we can't blow up the town."

"Liz will convince the Travelers to gather somewhere inside, meanwhile at seven tonight Jeremy and Matt will turn on the gas, let it leak and have ten minutes before anyone can smell it. You clear out, big boom, travelers gone, resurrection spell starts, loved ones come back."

Caroline is worried about her mom "I don't want my mom to be killed."

"She will be fine Blondie, and if she happens to get hurt after we save everyone you can feed her some blood and heal her."

Matt looks around at everyone and his friends on the phone. "Just in case this plan doesn't work, do we have a plan B?"

Damon smirks, knowing this will get a reaction from everyone. "Yes, if we fail we all move to New Orleans."

Elena is having the worst couple of weeks, first she has blanks in her memory, then she was kidnapped, now Travelers are taking over their town and have kicked them out."No! The Originals live in New Orleans, I would rather walk into Mystic Falls than live in the same town as them again."

Caroline rolls her eyes and looks over at Rebekah who is quietly laughing. "They aren't that bad, but let's focus on plan A."

Damon inwardly laughs at what Caroline said, knowing why she said it. "I agree with Blondie."

"What is happening? Caroline would say that she was the only one in town Klaus liked, why are you agreeing with her?"

"Enough, let's just save our town. Can you promise me my mom won't get hurt?"

Damon knows how much Liz means to Caroline. "I promise, Caroline."

Rebekah gets a text from Klaus.

_**I need you to come to New Orleans, my daughter was born**_

Rebekah pulls Caroline aside. "I need to go, Klaus needs me. The baby has been born and is in danger."

Caroline is so happy for Klaus and worried for her new step-daughter. "Go, Klaus needs you more than us. I'll text you when Stefan comes back."

Rebekah never guessed when she met Caroline two years ago that she would become family and friends with her. "Thank you Caroline, for everything." Caroline and Rebekah hug and Rebekah leaves. Caroline goes over to Katherine and whispers in her ear, "The baby was born, you're an aunt!"

_**xxx**_

Davina's in the compound and is looking at the spell to bring Kol back. "What's a _nexus vorti_?"

Mikael is in the room still trying to convince her to bring him back while Davina's waiting for Kol to come back with Stefan. "I will tell you if you bring me back."

"Go away, I am only bringing Kol and your daughter's boyfriend back."

"Kol is an idiot and Rebekah is incapable of having love."

Davina glares at Mikael, "Go away, I am not bringing you back and Kol is not an idiot."

" Thank you darling, who are you defending me to?"

Davina looks over at her other ghost, (after this, if she sees another ghost it will be to soon), "Where's Stefan, he's supposed to be with you."

Kol leans against the desk. "He didn't want to come, said he had another witch bringing him back."

"Whatever, do you know what _nexus vorti_ is?"

"It means a rare occurrence, something so infrequent it's almost a miracle, like an astrological event."

Miracle… like a miracle baby? I have to use Klaus and Hayley's baby to bring you back?"

Kol looks at his witch, "No, I think you just have to use the power."

Monique raises the baby in the air while Abigail and another witch chant.

Davina is putting all her ingredients on the floor in her salt circle there was a bracelet, a pocket watch, a key, and a compass. "Kol, it's time!"

Kol gets in the circle, Davina closes her eyes and starts chanting. Kol hunches over in pain, Mikael takes advantage of his weakness, and tries to snap his son's neck but Kol fights back. Davina has her eyes closed, still chanting, Mikael is still fighting when Kol yells out in pain.

_**xxx**_

The only witch Alaric could find on the other side was Silas. Silas is teaching Bonnie the Traveler spell in the crypt where she's going to bring everyone back. "_Az vezat ezvet_."

Bonnie is annoyed that Silas is teaching her she is pacing, _"Az vezat ezvat." _

" _Ezvet,_ I feel like I'm teaching calculus to a baby."

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous about unleashing a plague and bringing everyone back."

Silas misses human contact, "Oh I have been upgraded to a plague? How biblical, considering I will kill a bunch of people in an epic all-exclusive way, but some people will be safe like you, Caroline, my shadow-self and some others."

"Why are we safe?"

"You're bringing me back; Caroline's love life is my favorite reality show and Stefan is my shadow self – is it a crime for him to be so moody all the time?"

Bonnie is annoyed, "Just teach me the spell."

_**xxx**_

Klaus and Elijah run into another crypt, "We've been in here twice already, we're running out of time"

"We have to move faster!"

"They're smarter."

Klaus and Elijah both turn around and see a dazed Hayley. "I woke up in the church and I felt this hunger. I can feel her."

Davina is chanting in Latin and Kol and Mikael can feel the life coming back into them. They're still fighting each other when Davina passes out.

Mikael stands up and takes a big breath –he is alive again. Kol rushes over to Davina to see if she's alright.

Hayley, Klaus and Elijah get to the center of the cemetery and see Monique with a knife above the baby. Elijah throws a vase and it hits Monique's arm and she falls backwards and drops the knife. Monique runs to grab the knife while the other two witches grab hands and bring forth the ancestors who throw Klaus, Elijah and Hayley backwards.

"You don't stand a chance to beat us here. We're at our strongest hour, you don't just go up against three of us, you go up against all of us."

Mikael is in the courtyard and finds Diego who is dying, he drains Diego and all the other vampires.

Davina wakes up on a couch and Kol is in front of her drinking some blood. "I did it, you're here!"

Davina hugs Kol happily." Yes, but we have an even bigger problem now."

"What is it?"

Kol holds Davina's hands in front of him. "Mikael is alive. He got in the circle and we fought while we were being brought back, but he's gone and I know my father. He's going to be going after Klaus."

"We have to do something."

Kol goes over to the circle, picking up the bracelet and putting it on Davina's wrist. "Remember what I told you, if anything went wrong with the spell whoever you brought back would be linked to this bracelet."

Davina looks down at the ordinary metal bracket on her wrist. "So I control you and Mikael with this bracelet?"

Kol remembers making the bracelet as he runs his thumb over it. "Exactly."

"I don't want to control you."

"Hey, if being controlled by a beautiful witch is the only side effect of being alive I will take it."

Davina smiles and looks up Kol. He leans in and kisses her. Davina smiles and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him again. Kol never thought he would find someone who made him as happy as Davina makes him. "So, what do we do about Mikael?"

Kol thinks, still holding on to Davina. "We could keep him in the attic of the church..."

_**xxx**_

Caroline comes in with Enzo carrying Liv, "Did you find a Traveler that's going to save Stefan?"

" Yes."

Caroline looks around the crypt, "Thank you, whoever you are."

Silas knows only Bonnie can hear him and Caroline is one of his favorite people in Mystic Falls. "Only the perfect specimen of a man, tell Caroline I said congratulations."

"It's a moody old lady, kind of senile. Who said congratulations?"

Enzo laughs a little, Caroline doesn't know any old women but she does know a really old vampire who likes messing in her love life when he was alive. "Silas is helping you."

"How did you know it was Silas, and why he is congratulating you?"

"I took a guess there would only be one person congratulating me from the other side. He was doing that because when he was looking for you, he appeared to me and told me I should break up with Tyler because I was never going to be happy. He was right, Tyler and I went our separate ways, and I'm much happier. Now we'll call Damon and tell him we're ready."

_**xxx**_

Klaus, Hayley and Elijah take off in different directions in the cemetery, Hayley goes right, Klaus goes left, Elijah goes right down the middle. Klaus finds Monique picking up the knife and he breaks it. "You threaten to kill my girlfriend and now you try to murder my daughter?!"

"Your girlfriend had it coming and your daughter will help us."

Klaus punches Monique in the face then bites her. He drops her and goes to get the baby. Hayley is fighting her way through the ancestors they throw her through a crypt. Monique gives Klaus an aneurysm and he falls to his knees.

Elijah is being thrown back again when he sees an iron rod, he grabs it and throws it. It goes past the ancestors and right into Abigail's stomach pinning her to the crypt they're outside of. The ancestors are only half in number now. The other witch goes and grabs what's left of the knife and holds it over the baby but when they try to move she puts up a fire wall. A flying star is thrown in her stomach, causing a thousand cuts across her body.

Marcel vamps over to the baby and picks her up and vamps away. Klaus kicks Monique who loses her balance and concentration and falls to the ground, defeated.

_**xxx**_

Liz knows about the plan, Caroline had filled her in and Damon had promised she wouldn't be hurt. Her watch read 6:42pm, so she heads for the exit when Markos stands in her way and won't let her leave. "Where do you think you're going?"

Liz just wants to leave and be reunited with Caroline and make sure she is ok. "I'm taking my own advice, I think it's time I evacuate."

"We could use someone like you, have a drink with me and allow me to convince you this can still be your home."

"My _home_ is a place my daughter can visit."

Markos grabs Liz by the arm and drags her to sit down. "Right, your vampire daughter. That relationship was doomed from the beginning, she's a vampire not of this earth while you are a human who will grow and pass, like it's supposed to be."

Liz knows she shouldn't say this but he just insulted her and Caroline's relationship. "You were dead and now you're not, what's earth's rule about that?"

"My people needed me."

_**xxx**_

Klaus walks into the compound and sees Marcel holding his daughter off to the side. Marcel looks at all his dead friends. "I didn't make it back in time. They trusted me and I let them down."

"Looks like the wolves came back."

The baby in Marcel's arms stirs and both men looks down at her. "You took my daughter so I would heal you and your friends."

No matter how many times he and Marcel fight, he still thinks of him as his son. "Here."

"This bite… all these vampires are the last chapter to a story I started a century ago when I brought Mikael to town. I'm sorry."

Klaus bends down and puts a hand on Marcel's shoulder. "You saved my daughter's life, you deserve this."

Klaus holds out his wrist for Marcel to bite. The wounds heal, and the baby starts cooing. "May I? "

Marcel hands his adoptive sister to his father. The baby starts to cry "Shh, shh."

Klaus is speechless, he never thought in his thousand years he would have a daughter. She has light olive skin, plump little cheeks and arms, little flecks of blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Hey there."

_**xxx**_

Bonnie comes out of the crypt, the spell finally learnt. The wind starts picking up, Silas holds onto a tree, so does Alaric. Bonnie grabs them both and then lets go of Silas and he flies right up in the wind and disappears.

_**xxx**_

Klaus puts his daughter in her crib and is watching over her while Mikael comes up the stairs. The baby wraps her tiny finger around Klaus's, and he is speechless. He has never felt this feeling of unconditional love before. He knows Caroline has feelings for him but this is something entirely different.

Mikael is coming down the hallway to the nursery and Klaus gets a weird feeling. Mikael gets ready to go past another door when he finds he can't move anymore, the Nursery a few feet away.

He turns around and Davina is standing there with Kol sneaking up behind him. His neck snaps and he crumples to the ground. Klaus goes down the stairs and there's nothing there. He goes back to the nursery and takes a picture of his daughter.

Mikael wakes up and feels like his insides are being pulled out. "Why is this happening?"

Davina is outside the attic door, she has already spelled the attic to not let Mikael out. "You intervened in my spell and you tried to kill one of your sons just so you could kill another son!"

Mikael is furious, he hates people referring to Klaus as his son. "That _boy_ is no son of mine! I will kill him!"

"No, Klaus needs to be alive."

"Why do I feel like this?"

"I added something to the spell just in case you decided to intervene." Davina holds up the bracelet on her wrist. "You are controlled by me now"

_**xxx**_

Liv is in the crypt lighting candles. Her phone reads 6:59pm and she starts chanting. The clock in the town square chines seven. Matt breaks a pipe and Jeremy turns the gas on.

Liz is still in the grill while Markos is eating and asking questions. "Do you smell that?"

Markos follows Liz to the supply room and when Markos bends down Liz hits him and then texts Damon there here go now. Markos grabs Liz's leg.

Damon is getting ready for his part in the plan. When Elena appears, he tries to convince her to go away but Elena won't take no for an answer. Damon drives across the line and experiences getting shot again. Elena starts choking as he drives faster and right into the Grill. There's a big explosion, killing everyone inside.

Caroline and Enzo are with Liv, who is still chanting. Bonnie is outside when all the Travelers come up to her. Markos touches her and she yells, Elena and Damon come running up to her and pass through to the Other Side. Bonnie tells them that they need to come back here. Elena appears inside a destroyed grill next to Damon's car

_**xxx**_

Elijah and Hayley have chained Monique in a tomb. "Why were you going to sacrifice an innocent baby for more power? "

Monique knows there's no getting out of this one, she is going to die soon. "It was the ancestors that decreed it."

Elijah grabs her by the face and turns her head so she us facing him. "And who told them to do that?!."

Monique knows she failed the witches. "I'm surprised you have to ask, it was you who convinced your siblings to concentrate her on New Orleans soil."

_"Esther. _Not even death will stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood."

"It's not the end, as long as that child lives, the witches and Esther will never stop coming for it's been decreed she will not live."

Monique starts bleeding out of her eyes, "They're coming for me, I can feel it, I failed them!"

Hayley storms out of the tomb. Elijah snaps Monique's neck to put her out of her misery.

_**xxx**_

Damon wakes up and looks over and sees a burned Markos and Liz under a pillar. "I promised you and Caroline I would not let you die and I plan on keeping that promise."

Damon tries to lift the pillar and it's too heavy for him. Alaric finds him and helps, together they move the pillar and prop it up on a toolbox. Liz moans awake, thankfully she only has a couple cuts. Liv is still chanting, blood is running down her nose, Luke passes through Bonnie and goes in to tell Liv she has to stop or it will kill her.

Caroline and Enzo have been watching over Liv, "If she stops we don't get our friend back, if we don't get our friend back you will die, and in the next few hours there isn't going to be an Other Side."

"She's my sister, I will not let her die for a vampire."

"Stefan is like a brother to me. We wouldn't need your sister if you didn't kill Stefan. You choose the wrong doppelgänger to kill."

Enzo looks between the chanting witch and her now alive twin and Caroline. "Come on Gorgeous, let's go wait for Stefan outside."

_**xxx**_

Hayley is in the rocking chair with her daughter while Klaus and Elijah are in his room. "We should have known it was our mother."

Elijah looks through the open doors and can see his niece. "You said Alaric Saltzman killed our mother."

"He did, but you should know by now nobody really stays dead in this family."

"We will fight every enemy that comes for your daughter, we will build a fortress."

"I will not have her live like a prisoner."

Elijah comes up with an idea. "Then we leave here. All of us, including Caroline."

Klaus loves that Elijah is including Caroline into the family. " Wherever we go, people with power or revenge will find us and use my two weaknesses. She has gained all of our enemies and none of our defenses."

Elijah feels defeated that he can't save his family. "Stay or leave, we condemn her."

Hayley is in the doorway. "Caroline is not coming anywhere near my baby, but there is a third option."

"Why can't Caroline come near my niece? Caroline is family."

Hayley growls, "I want to be the only mom in my daughter's life, Caroline has everything! She had Tyler, she has Klaus, she does not get to have my daughter too."

Klaus quips, "My daughter can't have two moms, but if you ever marry a werewolf in the bayou she can have two dads?"

Elijah knows Klaus and Hayley do not get along, sometimes it amazes him that they even hooked up in the first place. "Hayley, what is your third option?"

Hayley is holding her daughter close to her, clearly reluctant. "I grew up in a war zone. My parents were slaughtered, and I was unloved. I made a promise to my baby and myself that I wouldn't do that to her and now on her first day on this earth she has a grandma hell bent on destroying her, and I have to drink her blood to transition into a stupid hybrid. We need to send her away while we clean up the mess we made."

"No, you heard Monique, as long as this baby will survive she is in danger."

Klaus gets up and goes over to his daughter. "Then we will be the only ones that know she is alive."

"What is it that you are suggesting brother?"

_**xxx**_

Enzo and Caroline get outside as soon as Tyler passes through Bonnie. Tyler runs over to Caroline and kisses her, "I love you."

Caroline pushes Tyler back and is about to snap his neck when Tyler notices something, "Wait!"

Caroline has a look of disgust on her face, "What?"

Tyler picks up a rock and cuts himself but it doesn't heal. "I'm not a vampire anymore."

Enzo wants to go home, it's been a long day and the only person he can stand is Caroline. "So when I kill you for assaulting my friend you will stay dead?"

"Who are you? And I would go through Bonnie again."

"I'm Lorenzo, but my friends call me Enzo."

"Wow Caroline, you really know how to pick them. First Klaus was all over you and now you have Enzo? You really do have a thing for accents, don't you?"

Caroline glares at Tyler, ready to kill him. "Leave before I start feeling snap happy and kill you. With the Other Side collapsing, you wouldn't be able to come back."

Tyler can't believe Caroline is talking this way to him. "You will come back to me."

Caroline and Enzo share a knowing look and laugh, "No I won't, trust me."

"I'm not leaving until you agree to be my girlfriend again!"

Caroline is sick of Tyler and can't see what she saw in him in the first place. "'Again' means I would have had to be your girlfriend in the first place, but we just slept together."

Tyler just wants everything to go back to the way they were before Caroline met Klaus and Enzo, where she just wanted to sleep with him and do anything for him. "Caroline, I love you and I want you back, I made a mistake."

"Tyler I will say this one more time, if I have to repeat myself I will kill you. I don't love you. I never did, you took me for granted, used me, sometimes even threatened me. And now you're going to stand here and tell me you want me back and you love me?! You more than one mistake. I want nothing to do with you, now leave me alone."

_**xxx**_

Cami is walking down the street when she sees Francesca Guerrera giving an interview on how they're going to rebuild their city after last night's horrible attack. Then she sees the memorial for everyone and sees a memorial for Baby Mikaelson. Cami runs into Klaus's bedroom, "I'm so sorry Klaus."

Klaus just wants Caroline and his daughter, "Go away."

Cami didn't leave, actually moving closer to him. "No, you need someone."

Klaus turns around, his eyes glowing yellow. "I do have someone, I also have my siblings, I don't need nor want you."

Cami still has feelings for Klaus. "I don't want to leave you."

Klaus compels her, "Leave now, go mourn my baby at home." Cami runs away crying.

_**xxx**_

Bonnie, Stefan and Lexie are on the Other Side, "It's time to pass through, this place is going down!."

"I can't find Damon!"

Stefan volunteers to stay behind and look, Bonnie grabs Elena passing through to the land of the living. Bonnie starts coughing up blood but Stefan catches her and is passed through to the land of the living. "Stefan!

Stefan looks around, realizing he's alive. "No, _no,_ I was just catching her as she was falling, we haven't found Damon yet."

Bonnie walks away on a mission to find Damon while Caroline goes over to hug Stefan.

"Welcome back to the land of the living mate." Enzo pats him on the back. Elena is crying, she needs Damon to make it out alive.

Lexie comes up to Bonnie and notices that everyone who passes through her is killing her. Markos comes up to them, Lexie fights him. Markos gets sucked up into the wind and Lexie finds peace and disappears.

Damon and Alaric come up to Bonnie, she touches Alaric to bring him back. In the crypt, Liv is still chanting while Luke is watching her and determines that this is too much for his sister. He starts chanting another spell, stopping her and blowing out the candles. Bonnie touches Damon and nothing happens, she tries again and still nothing happens.

_**xxx**_

Elijah is on the balcony overlooking the courtyard when Klaus joins him. "Did Marcel play his part?"

"He found a stillborn baby in upstate Louisiana and let me compel him to forget what he knows of my daughter in exchange for vials of my blood."

"The witches will have to believe us; the fourth harvest girl will soon wake and the covens will rebuild if they sense your child lives. They will hunt her."

Klaus doesn't want his daughter to leave but knows it's best thing for her. "The witches will believe what we tell them, we just have to sell it convincingly."

"All that's left is goodbye."

Hayley is packing up some stuff for her daughter and puts the letter she wrote in the bag. Elijah picks the baby up and pricks her finger, and Hayley drinks her blood completing her transition.

Klaus takes the baby while Hayley and Elijah grieve in public.

_**xxx**_

Stefan Caroline are sitting on a bench, Enzo is leaning against a tree. "I lost both Lexie and Damon."

Caroline feels sad for Stefan but if she's being honest with herself she's going to miss Damon too. "Hey, I know this won't make up for losing your best friend and brother but you still have me, Enzo, Katherine and Nadia."

"Why didn't you include Rebekah – where is Rebekah?"

Caroline looks down, she hates to do this especially now. "Stefan, Rebekah's gone. Klaus called and needed her so she left, but I told her I would text her when you came back."

Stefan has tears in his eyes. "My best friend, my brother, and the girl I love all taken from me in one night."

Caroline pulls Stefan in for a hug and rubs his back. "I know, I know, why don't we go home and we can honor those we lost today."

Stefan nods and follows the other two to the car. Caroline texts Rebekah.

_**Stefan is alive. He asked for you. He loves you**_

_**xxx**_

Klaus is on a deserted back road in front of his car holding his daughter when another car pulls up in front of him and Rebekah gets out and wipes some tears off her face. Klaus sees his sister is crying. "Hello sister, what's wrong?"

Rebekah loves her brother and is excited to see her niece, but she misses Stefan. "Stefan died last night in my arms and I just got a text from Caroline saying that he's back and he's asking for me and that he loves me."

Klaus looks at his sister and can see that she loves Stefan too. He approves of Rebekah being with Stefan. "You will be reunited with Stefan, and thank you for doing this."

"Always and forever, Nik."

Rebekah looks down at her niece, she's so precious. "She looks like you."

Klaus smiles down at his daughter. "You need a witch you can trust to do cloaking spell."

"I will get one."

"No one can find her."

"I know what to do."

Klaus looks at his daughter for the last time. "This city would've seen you dead but I will make it your home and every soul that wishes you harm will be struck down. As sure as my blood runs through your veins, you will return to me."

Klaus kisses his daughter on the forehead, then on the cheek. Klaus hands her to Rebekah along with the wooden solider he gave Rebekah when they were kids. "In spite of our differences, there's no one I would trust more with my daughter's life."

Klaus hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. "Be happy sister."

"She will be happy, Nik, I promise. Does she have a name?"

"Hope. Her name is Hope Caroline Mikaelson."

Klaus starts to tear up. Rebekah smiles, "You and Caroline are so lucky to have found each other."

Klaus looks down at Hope one last time. "Thank you sister."

_**xxx**_

Enzo pulls in to the mansion's driveway when Katherine and Nadia come running out. "Is Stefan alive?"

Caroline gets Stefan out of the car, "A little help here?"

Enzo grabs Stefan's other side and they get him in the house and in the living room. Caroline turns to Katherine, "Damon didn't make it."

Katherine loved to play with the Salvatore's but she did care for them in her own way. They used the elevator to get an inconsolable Stefan to bed while everyone else went to their rooms. Caroline sits on her balcony in her pajamas crying when she calls Klaus.

_**xxx**_

Rebekah drives away and Klaus gets in his car when his phone rings. "Hello my love."

Caroline can tell he's trying not to cry. "What's wrong? Is it the baby? What's going on?"

Klaus tells her everything that happened that day from the birth, the witches trying to kill his daughter, the werewolves taking over the town, Hayley becoming a hybrid, Esther trying to kill Hope, and sending her away for her safety with Rebekah.

"What's her name?"

Klaus pulls into the compound. "Hope Caroline Mikaelson."

"My name is your daughter's middle name?"

"You and Hope are the two most important people in my life, I wanted you to be together forever."

From her balcony, Caroline is looking into the backyard. "Thank you."

Klaus sits on his bed. "Rebekah told me Stefan died and then came back, how are you?"

Caroline tells him everything from that day, knowing he would hate the part where Tyler kissed her.

"Tyler kissed you?! I'm going to kill him."

"No, you won't, if anyone is killing Tyler it will be me. How about we compromise and if we kill him we do it together? He has hurt both of us, he kissed me today and was terrible in bed and cheated on me, he unsired himself and all your hybrids and has tried to kill you several times."

Klaus smiles, he never thought he would be talking about murdering Tyler Lockwood with Caroline. "You really have changed. We have had quite a day."

Caroline snuggles into her blanket. "Yeah, a big day and big losses…looks like we both lost our wars."

"We lost our battles, the war is still going on."

"Can you explain that to me please, because from where I'm sitting it seems like we lost. I can't see my mom, you sent your daughter away, and Damon and Bonnie are dead. Yes, I haven't been friends with Bonnie in months but Damon and I have an understanding, he is also one of the few people who know we're together."

"We will fight whatever is in our way to reaching our goal. You will be reunited with your mom and I will be reunited with my daughter. When I am, you will be by my side and will meet her. The Caroline Forbes I know doesn't quit until she has what she wanted. Why did you tell Damon?"

"Thank you, and the Klaus Mikaelson I know won't quit either. I was thinking about spending the whole summer down in New Orleans. Damon asked me to name one time I was unpredictable and incredibly reckless and I told him I slept with you. He laughed at me so I slapped him, then he stabbed me with a pool cue. When I got back from New Orleans, Damon put the pieces together. "

"Be careful when you come here, werewolves have taken over the city and kicked all the vampires out. The only vampires left are me, Elijah and Hayley."

"I will leave tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, my love. Goodnight."

Caroline gets in her own bed " Goodnight Nik."

_**xxx**_

Bonnie and Damon are holding hands as a big white light swallows them both.

_**xxx**_

At the cemetery, a gravestone that says _Cassie_ is broken in two and a teenager with brown hair and a dirty white dress walks pass and looks both ways and goes left. She puts a flower on a gravestone when a young gentleman dressed in a dirty suit joins her. "Come along, we have much to do."

"Yes mother."

They leave. The gravestone they were at said _Esther_.


End file.
